


Briller (prompts)

by ViscerallyLoumen



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 59,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViscerallyLoumen/pseuds/ViscerallyLoumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated one shots about Briller (Miller and Bryan The 100).<br/>You can find me on tumblr  @viscerallybriller and if you like my work please send me some prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

They all finally made it back in the rover, exhausted but alive. Bryan was safely tucked in Miller’s arms sound asleep. He’d fought hard but the combination of the pain and loving arms had him soon dozing off with his hands fisted in Miller’s jacket. Earlier Abby gave him the all clear after thoroughly cleaning his wound and wrapping it up in clean gauze and Miller let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was now running his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft locks remembering the very first time he saw him. Miller had just turned 10 and after easily losing his father’s supervision he decided to go exploring the Ark. Every time he managed to venture alone he would go in different stations since he hated being part of what was perceived to be the elite. Alpha station was all privileges but no substance. He soon find a way to take a little souvenir from each stations as he loved the adrenaline rush he would get every time his fingers securely locked onto a new object. He often left his illicitly gained items with the poorer stations who he reasoned will more fully appreciate it. Farm station was his favourite destination. He liked walking through the makeshift fields. Sliding a hand against the growing crop until someone would catch him and he would run away with a smile on his face. He noticed the little boy walking a few feet ahead of him . He was bare footed and his feet were dirty like he’d been walking through soil. Intrigued Miller followed him. And as he was rounding to the Medical station he started to walk in a manner that he must believe was discreet when really he couldn’t have looked more suspicious if he tried. Miller stifled a laugh from behind him but the boy’s hearing must have been good less than a second later he turned around eyes wide and face red in embarrassment. Now that he could see him properly Miller guessed he was a year or two younger than himself. He sure is real pretty with his caramel coloured eyes and elfin features he thought as he approached him silently. The boy looked more and more terrified with each step he took but remained immobile.  
‘Please don’t tell’ the little boy pleaded desperately.  
‘Don’t tell what?’ Miller asked in the same hushed tone as the other boy.  
'That I was gonna ste-'the little boy revealed covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop his confession.  
'Well I hope you are not planning on being a criminal’ Miller smirked as the other boy’s face flushed harder and for a second he was tempted to reach out and touch his cheek to feel the warmth spread to his fingers but instead grabbed hold of his skinny wrist and pulled him into a dark corner. After some friendly probing, the little boy finally revealed that his mother was in a lot of pain and that the council wouldn’t give her any pain relief since they couldn’t afford it but he just couldn’t listen to her cry anymore. Miller nodded his head in compassion and led him back to Farm station paying close attention to the room number the younger boy brought him to. He heard the agonizing muffled screams through the door and when the little boy looked down as if the suffering was his own Miller felt his heart ache for the younger boy. He watched him enter his quarters and even stayed there when the door was closed collecting his thoughts. That night Miller made his way to the guarded station and watched as the night guard sneaked out for a few minutes to satisfy his nicotine addiction. He left a discreet block on the door so his departure wouldn’t be noticed by security and Miller knew that it was his only chance and took it walking away with the stolen package secured and hidden inside of his beanie. The next morning before school he made his way to Farm station to catch up with the smaller boy. He hoped they would become friends and that the younger boy would take him running through cornfields, he desperately wanted to find out what it would feel like to feel the soil squished between his toes. As he knocked at his door he realised that he didn’t actually know the little boy’s name so when a broad man opened the door he stood gaping unsure on how to proceed. As the man walked away looking more tired than anyone still standing should be Miller felt even more stupid. Suddenly the little boy appeared his hair still wet from his shower and already wearing his school uniform. He was greeted by a lovely smile and responded in kind. He felt a small hand tug at his leading him to a quiet corner. The corner was small so they stood very close to each other and Miller saw the tell tales signs of sleepless nights and worry etched on his young face.  
'I was hoping I would see you again I’m Bryan’ he said offering his hand which Miller accepted eagerly.  
'I’m Miller, Nathan Miller and I have got something for you’ Miller said checking quickly that the corridor was free from prying eyes before retrieving the medication from his jacket and sliding it in Bryan’s hand. He looked at it for a few second before the brightest smile appeared on his face. Miller’s lips curled in smugness, knowing that he was the reason for such a show of happiness. Suddenly he felt a soft press of warm lips against his own and before he could fully appreciate that he was being kissed the little boy had already moved away thanking him profusely, a charming flush adorning his cheeks.


	2. Concert (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : “We’re at a concert, and you turned round and asked me a question but you’re really attractive and I’m panicking so I just answered it seventeen times in a row and now you’re laughing at me” AU

Miller met Murphy at their usual hangout. He saw him straight away talking loudly on his phone. Murphy hung up when he noticed him and sighed heavily before making his way over.  
‘Hey man what took you this long?’ Murphy asked ,nerves showing behind his snarky demeanour.  
‘Float you Murphy’ Miller replied impatiently.  
'Oh man stop trying to make that a thing it’s never gonna be a thing it just make you sound mentally challenged or you know foreign or whatever’ Murphy sassed back.  
Miller turned on his heels and walked swiftly away , knowing full well that Murphy would follow him as there was no way he was going through his plan on his own. Murphy grabbed his shoulder and Miller raised an eyebrow waiting patiently for Murphy to beg he was desperate so he knew he would and sure enough not even a minute passed before he was pathetically begging. Damn Miller had no idea what was so special about that Emory chick but there was no way he would be reduced to that state by any boy- hell no. After a few minutes Miller put him out of his misery and followed him to the arena. He never actually been to 'A battle of the bands’ before but since he was getting some of Murphy’s secret stash out of it he was hardly gonna say no. They pushed their way through the crowd all strong shoulders and angry stares. Miller was blatantly ignoring his friend’s frantic Emory search since he didn’t know what she looked like in the first place. He reluctantly turned to face the stage and now that he was here his part as best friend was duly executed. Miller was really only doing it for selfish reasons-the ounce he was getting for his trouble and after listening to some wannabes on the stage he really deserved it. Suddenly there was some guy- nice deep voice commenting positively on the band so obviously Miller felt compelled to say as loud as he could muster that they were the worst thing he ever heard and what was the war paint all about anyway.   
'Seriously? the war paint is your only argument?’ said the pleasantly deep-toned voice.  
'Not my only argume-'the words flew out of his head as he turned around. This wasn’t gonna end well how dare this boy be so damn handsome with his pale skin and his doe eyes and god now Miller was staring- 'their music well the singer’-the boy raised an eyebrow giving him his full attention and his eyes seemed to twinkle and when exactly did Miller turn into a thirteen years old girl?- 'it’s just you know’- what was his point again? why couldn’t he form an half articulate sentence and get out of there before he embarrass himself further? The boy was smiling at him now clearly enjoying his rambling but Miller’s attention got caught on the gap in the boy’s front teeth -   
'Smooth man. God seriously not sure I wanna be seen with you right now’ Murphy sneered.  
Miller was absently waving his hand in his direction to get him to shut up but he already left to look for Emory leaving Miller looking like he let one go and was clearing the air.  
'Really?’ the boy pushed on intent on keeping him going for his amusement.  
'Totally’- at this point Miller would have said yes to whatever the pretty boy said. He felt hot suddenly, sweat gathering at the base of his neck and mentally face palmed when he realised he mentioned it out loud. A charming pink flush appeared on the boy’s face and damn if that wasn’t the cutest thing he ever saw-'their music’- Miller suddenly added hoping to distract the boy from his earlier sweaty admission then repeated it again a couple of times for good measure.  
Suddenly a soft hand touched his chest to cut off his rambling and the cute boy was actually laughing honest to god laughing and it was such a happy and bright sound that it made something inside his chest go warm and he was leaning towards him and Miller took in a deep breath and the boy smelled like cornfields in the summer and Miller found himself leaning towards him.  
'Today Bryan’  
The voice seemed to break through their somehow intimate moment and the boy dug the tip of his fingers slightly before removing his hand from his chest and turning towards the voice and nodding slightly. He looked at Miller and gifted him with a bright smile then walked towards a boy and a girl that were waiting for him.  
‘Wait..’ Miller said close to begging  
The boy ignored him, choosing instead to talk to the girl that was with him-damn it Miller’s heart was in his throat he just couldn’t let the boy- Bryan go but he obviously was already spoken for and damn if that wasn’t a kick in the balls but then Bryan turned around smiling again before walking away with the other boy whilst the girl with long hair was walking towards him. He barely had time to be confused before she handed him a piece of paper 'that’s his number in case you wanna talk more about being hot and sweaty’


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller and Bryan make love for the first time (smut).

Miller watched his father go on his guard shift nodding along with his dad’s usual list of chores and expected behaviour. But it was all pretence he was pretending he was listening just like his father was pretending he was being heard. It was just part of their routine , a ceremony of passage of sorts and since this was leading to a passage into his boyfriend’s pants he couldn’t stop the dumb smile accompanying every nod. David left his son with one last stern look , half tempted to throw a ‘Be good’ but frankly his son looked like he was already planning a big heist of some kind so he left opting for ignorance is bliss instead. Miller grabbed his phone to let Bryan knows that the coast was clear and to get his fine ass over already. As he hung up he suddenly felt nervous and jittery. He contemplated lighting up one of Jasper’s spliff to calm his growing nerves but chose against it he wanted a clear mind to remember all of it. Minutes after minutes went by and he started to worry that Bryan changed his mind but before the worry could turn into an epic freak out he heard 3 soft knocks on his door. Miller opened the door to let him in and marvelled at the charming rosy colour already forming on Bryan’s cheeks. As tempted as he was to just jump him right there he also cared too much about Bryan to do anything to screw it up. Bryan was different- he was special, not in a special needs kind of way- in a 'I could really see myself waking up to your sweet face for the rest of my life’ way -not that he would voice that out loud. Miller sat down on his bed fidgeting nervously under his boyfriend’s intense gaze. Whatever he saw must have pleased him because suddenly he was straddling him and kissing him in a desperate manner which Miller returned in kind. Bryan’s body was pressed so close to his he could feel a familiar stirring in his pants. A fact that would quickly become apparent to his boy. Finally they pulled apart breathing hard. Bryan looked at him, his pupils blown 'Is this okay?’ Miller smiled 'Just kiss me idiot’. Bryan rubbed his thumb along his jawline tilting his head so he could kiss him deeper. Miller pulled him impossibly close, their trapped hard on rubbing together in a heady manner. Bryan gasped at the sensation and Miller looked at him tugging on his shirt whilst raising his eyebrow making sure Bryan was still okay with the proceedings. He got a quick nod in response and in one smooth motion Bryan took his top off. Having him topless on top of him was making Miller so hard but he kept thinking “take it slow. Don’t fuck it up cos he’s a keeper”. Miller took his own top off and leaned back dragging the younger boy on top of him. Bryan was fiddling with the zipper of his jeans. Miller was breathing heavily just Bryan touching him was enough for him. He slid down his pants and underwear. And if Bryan was comfortable with him being naked it was safe to assume it would be fine for him to be also. They just stared at each other fully naked for a few minutes. The kissing finally resumed, a deep sensuous kiss both of them stroking each other. When Miller ran his hand along his cock Bryan shivered. He grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s cock in return and gently tugged it. And soon they were both jerking each other off. Miller was transfixed by his boy’s expression- his eyes half closed his lips slightly parted to let out stuttered moans. 

M- Bry I am not gonna last much longer. I want you so bad…

B- Oh huh do you have lube?

Miller nearly choked. He meant that he was so hot for him that Bryan touching him was gonna make him cum fast but Bryan took it like he was asking to do him. As he seemed willing to Miller wasn’t gonna correct him and miss out on the chance to become one with him. He grabbed the lube from his drawer and handed it to Bryan. He made him all slick then Miller stood up and look at him nervously.

M- Are you sure?

B - I am sure

Miller smiled so hard he felt like his face was gonna split open .Bryan grabbed his hand , kissed him and led him on top of him. Bryan raised his legs up opened on either side of Miller presenting his boyfriend with an easy access to his tight hole. Miller put some lube on his fingers, so much that it was dripping down his arm and all over the sheets but there was just no way he was gonna hurt him. He kept his eyes fixed on his boy’s face gaging every reaction and slowly eased his index finger in. Bryan bit his bottom lip and Miller grabbed his erection and stroke the length gently to distract him from the initial burn then slowly worked up to three fingers curling them slightly. After a few minutes of searching he was finally rewarded when Bryan’s hips bucked up and moaned with his fingers gripping the sheets tightly. Oh God Miller was getting so turned on by seeing him so wrecked he knew he wasn’t gonna last long. When he finally felt confident that he was stretched enough Miller lined up his large penis with the tight hole. He entered him slowly and it felt amazing and watching his boyfriend’s reactions, his pleasure when he hit his prostate was the ultimate turn on. All Miller could feel was the warmth and tightness surrounding his dick with every thrusts and the growing tingling at the bottom of his stomach and when Bryan grabbed his ass and pushed him deep and hard into him Miller exploded and felt his boy’s warm load against his chest. They came at the same time perfectly synchronized. Miller fell on top of him breathless. Bryan let his legs fall down as they both tried to catch their breath. Miller never felt so connected to someone. Finally he lifted himself off to lie down next to his boyfriend cuddling close to his side. Their legs naturally intertwined whilst Bryan rested his head on his chest. Feeling warm and more happy than he ever been Miller let his eyelids close and within a few minutes they were both sound asleep.


	4. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper walking in on briller. Set directly after Bryan chose Miller's side.

It was so good to finally be on the same side. Bryan was giving him a cheeky smile that always made a slow warmth grow in the pit of his stomach. He reached out fisting his boy’s shirt and tugged until Bryan was pressed flushed against his chest. They had worked out the full plan between them and really Miller should have been informing the others but surely they could fit in a quick fumble since their bed was right there the sheets already scrunched up in invitation. Bryan’s lips were so close to his own he could feel his shaky breaths tickling them. The next second their lips naturally slotted against each other, his heart beating faster in his chest. Bryan’s tongue licked his bottom lip asking for permission to enter which he eagerly granted and soon he was licking inside his mouth exploring the familiar territory as if it was anew once again. They pulled off only to remove each other’s tops, getting Bryan’s arm stuck awkwardly in his haste. Bryan giggled slightly but it was soon swallowed against his lips. He guided him towards the bed blindly soon his boyfriend’s knees hit the corner of their bed and Miller was falling on top of him. He was struggling with his belt and clumsily stood back up to get his own pants down ,his boxers falling down with them. Bryan reached out and grabbed hold of his rigid member and lazily stroked him. He smirked down at him and quickly started to pull on Bryan’s pants leaving him in his tight black boxer briefs. He could see the thin material being pushed to its limits. Bryan’s erection was straining against it and when he saw a wet spot forming he licked his lips. He pounced on Bryan , his mouth soon finding purchase on his man’s soft skin right below his jaw, his right hand freeing his cock from the constrictive material.  
H-Hey Miller…  
Harper stood at their door gaping and Miller was frozen Bryan’s hot dick still clutched in his hand. Bryan’s embarrassment finally snapped them out of their communal trance when he grabbed hold of a sheet and managed to throw it over Miller’s bare ass.  
B-Jeez H heard about knocking- Nate will you just let go of my dick  
M-Huh..no…Harper will you just-  
But before he could finish his thoughts Harper had already slammed the door , face flushed and giggling.


	5. Miller tells Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller telling Bellamy about Bryan (Takes place around season 1)

Miller was just walking around the campsite distancing himself from the others, not far enough to stray just enough so he could collect his thoughts. They had been down on Earth for a while now and things weren’t exactly going well Jasper was still screaming the place down and Miller could sympathize he sometimes felt like he had been speared through the chest he missed Bryan so much he tried desperately to hold on to the thought that he was safe and that one day he will be down here telling him about Earth plants getting a joyful glint in his eyes like he always did when he would share his theories about Earth and he hadn’t been far off from the truth take away one or two angry grounders of course. Bellamy waved him over with a smile on his face. It was strange to actually consider him a friend since he had been a guard and therefore a form of authority he always vehemently rejected but nevertheless Bellamy was quickly becoming a firm friend and he seriously needed to unload and he seemed like the best candidate and truth be told he had started to get a bit of a stink eye by the others every time he grabbed hold of a piece of nature and start retelling himself things Bryan said about it, remembering the glint in his eyes, the curve of his mouth, the way his shoulders…he needed to snap himself out of his reverie as Bellamy was approaching him now and explaining a boner to him was not the conversation he wanted to have. Bellamy grabbed his shoulder and squeezed gently.  
B-Hey man what you doing?   
M-Nothing just needed some time away to think  
B-You do that a lot…something wrong?  
M-Just missing my boy…  
B-Boyfriend?  
M-Yeah we haven’t been together long just a few months but he means a lot to me then I fucked up got myself caught…and float this Bells it’s all my goddamn fault…  
Bellamy was taken aback by his outburst they hadn’t reached the bro hug territory yet but he found himself reaching out and squeezing his shoulder in sympathy.  
B-Hey Raven is trying to get in touch with them and frankly I know she can do it so you will be able to talk to him soon-trust me I’ll make sure you’ll get your turn  
Miller perked up a little and gave Bellamy a small smile yeah he could let himself have this small hope- he had to- going crazy wasn’t a legitimate survival plan. Bellamy smiled back at him.  
B-So do I know him?  
M-His name is Bryan and he is a year younger than me so don’t think you do but you might have seen him on visitation day  
B-Yeah? What does he look like?  
M-Well you guys obviously share the same barber…  
Miller chuckled to himself when Bellamy punched his shoulder.  
M-Anyway he’s cute like really cute he has a milky skin and sweet brown eyes, a tooth gap that gives him the cutest smile and he is quite ripped he had to learn how to fight when he was a kid told me he used to get picked on for being the smallest…  
Bellamy smiled as Miller kept enlightening him in everything Bryan. He remembered him vaguely but was more fascinated in the way Miller suddenly seemed relaxed, happy even , his eyes unfocussed as if he was trying to picture him right there, like he needed to hold on to that thought or else he would drift off.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan having nightmares and Miller comforting him.

Miller shook himself awake, the pressure on his bladder furiously refusing to let up till an acceptable time to wake up. Miller untangled himself from his boyfriend’s sleeping form. He was making it harder to get up looking like the warmest and cuddliest being that ever existed. Miller yawned deeply stretching his sleep induced limbs before slowly raising and making his way outside grabbing his jacket at the last minute.  
———————————————————  
Bryan was walking in front of his father, gun cocked and ready. They hadn’t spoken to each other much since their long going feud about Bryan’s absolute love and devotion to his boyfriend, even as his dad liked to remind him he might be dead or have moved on but no Bryan would know- he just would. Pike was leading the way as usual, he had elected himself in charge and since he was the Earth skills specialist everyone went along with it. No one seemed to question the man that taught every kids that bothered to listen ( and yeah that included him Earth was always a fascination to him) that Earth will be inhabitable for another hundred years when here he was breathing the impossible air in his stupid lungs with an expression of entitlement on his smug face. Bryan really missed Miller’s snark he knew his boy would have put him back in his place but Bryan followed like everyone else. His dad taught him the hard way to respect authority or at least to not rise against it. They had been elected to go hunting for food and vegetation. He was in front because they had soon discovered that he was good at shooting. Yeah Bryan was good at killing men- what had his life become?. Suddenly he noticed an opium poppy just to the side and without thinking bent down to pick it up. He didn’t even notice the arrow flying above his head and embed itself in his father’s chest. He heard the loud thumb of his father falling to the ground though. Pike was barking orders but Bryan couldn’t hear it through the loud thumping of his heart. He rushed to his father’s unmoving form. He looked down , the arrow was lodged right below his father’s breastbone. He kneeled over and put his fingers against his father’s pulse. His desperate need to not have to watch his father die when his mother had given her life for them both only grew when he felt a weak response. She’d sacrificed herself on the Ark when the air supplies were running low. She had been sick pretty much all his life and as she explained her decision to him saying that she had sucked the air out of their life and now it was time for her to give it back he broke down. He fought with her to change her mind but she was resolute. His father had to lock him up in his quarters whilst he was screaming for his mother like a child feeling guilty for every breath he took. And now looking at the remnant of the only family he had , dying in the dirt struggling to take a breath he remembered how his father cried the night his mother died but he let her be alone whilst she took her last breath. Well he will be there for his father as he laid dying, ignored by all the people he spent his entire life with.  
‘May we meet again’ he whispered in his father’s ear. His hands pressed against his chest as his dad took his last breath.  
He got back up on shaky feet. The others already moved away expecting him to catch up , leaving the dead form of his father behind, abandoned like common garbage. He looked down his hands were covered in his blood. ‘His blood is on your hands’ his mind supplied unhelpfully, repeating it in a torturous loop. ‘His blood is on your hands, His blood is on your hands. HIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS. HIS BLOOD….’  
———————————————————-  
Miller could hear screaming through the door and burst in. His boyfriend was thrashing in his sleep, visibly shaken and breathing hard. Miller didn’t hesitate and threw himself on top of his boy holding him still.  
‘Bry wake up , you need to wake up. I’m here’ he begged his boyfriend tightening his grip on him. Bryan was struggling to breathe, the full force of a panic attack raging through him as he slowly opened his eyes. Miller took his hand laying it flat against his own chest taking exaggerated deep breath.  
'Breathe with me .Come on, deep and slow. Come on I need you Bry, please’ he cried desperate.  
Bryan slowly calmed down as his eyes focussed on his man’s face, his breathing finally matching his. Miller pulled him close. rubbing his nose against his neck, breathing him in. Tears freely running down Bryan’s face as he buried himself deeper against his boyfriend. Comforted by loving arms. His place in the world safe and secured again.


	7. Bryan's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan's parents don't approve of brillers relationship Takes place on the ark

Regretfully Bryan had to let go of Miller’s warm hand. He was due to start work on the wheat crops with his father. His dad had insisted that Bryan start helping out even though he was still too young to qualify as a legitimate worker. The pale skinned boy just had to agree his father was the law in their house and contradicting him had some dire consequences that he learnt at a young age were not worth it. His dad had struggled throughout his own life with a sick wife and a very meagre salary that couldn’t feed them all the time. Even if he was strict, some would say controlling with his only son he often skipped meals in order to feed his family. Miller had other ideas though as he pulled gentle but eager on Bryan’s arm to get him back closer and put a passionate kiss on his lips. Bryan’s eyes closed automatically, melting fully in his boyfriend’s embrace. Miller’s hand finding its usual spot against his man’s neck, thumb rubbing gently against his jaw eliciting a contented sigh from the younger boy. They were interrupted from their loving moment by someone clearing their throat obnoxiously. They pulled apart quickly to discover that the interrupter was none other than Bryan’s father. Miller reached out and grabbed hold of his boy’s hand circling the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb in reassurance. He only had very restricted contact with his boyfriend’s father over the years and the impression hadn’t been good from either side. The dark skinned boy had unfortunately gained a tealeaf reputation , unproven as of yet but by the looks he was getting from the older man it was clear what he believed. Miller and Bryan had only been officially boyfriends for a couple of weeks now and by his dad’s shocked and disapproving expression it was obvious he didn’t know. The pale boy squeezed Miller’s hand tightly to stop him from interfering. His father signalled that it was time by tapping angrily at his watch. Bryan gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile as he gently let go of his hand to follow his father. With a last look towards his boy Miller walked away, an unpleasant feeling twisting his gut. Bryan and his father barely exchanged a word during their laborious shift. Bryan knew he was on borrowed time if the murderous look his father was sporting was anything to go by. When they finally made it back to their quarters his father waited for him to sit down. He enjoyed his looming position but there was no way that Bryan was gonna cave, not this time, not when his emotions were involved.   
‘How long has it been going on?’ his father barked, unable to control his temper any longer.  
‘Two weeks’ he admitted, avoiding his father’s intense gaze.  
'I tolerated your friendship because of who his father is but this, Bryan this is taking it too far. That boy is nothing but trouble. Don’t let him drag you down. He’ll get floated before he reach his nineteen birthday, mark my words’ he lectured, pacing the room.  
'If you knew him, you would know he is a good man.’ Bryan said finally making eye contact with his father.  
'I thought you had more common sense than that. He is not your only prospect’ his dad yelled.  
'The only one I care about’ Bryan said standing up, head bowed slightly in front of the broad man’s obvious anger.  
'Why are you like this? Why did he do to you?’ his dad asked vehemently.  
'He loves me’ the pale boy whispered under his breath but by the indignant expression now gracing his father’s face it was clear he heard it.  
The slap came fast and furious nearly knocking Bryan off his feet. He wiped the blood off his face and straightened up, bracing himself for another hit that didn’t come..  
'You cannot see him anymore. Is that clear Bryan?’ his dad said inches from his rapidly swelling face.  
Bryan looked down, deep red droplets tainting their floor from his split lip. His mother chose that moment to call for his dad so the question went unanswered. A few hours later Bryan sneaked out and made his way to Alpha station. Miller was waiting for him pacing nervously outside his quarters. When he finally caught sight of his boyfriend he felt pure anger and hatred trying to spiral out of him but he dug his fingernails deep into his fists to keep himself in check. He took Bryan’s face in between his palms gently touching his lip and when Bryan winced he let go instead putting a chaste kiss on his cheek. He guided the younger boy inside , their fingers lacing tightly. And that night encircled in a strong embrace Bryan realised that whatever comes he will always have his safe place.


	8. Baby ducks (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briller prompt: “Hey you! Those are my baby ducks! Back off!”

Nathan Miller, or Miller as he liked to be now called was on the cusp of reaching his teenage years and his parents decided to squeeze in a last family holiday, a last bonding experience right before he was fully engulfed by hormones and angst. His father in all his wisdom actually thought a camping trip was the way to go. Miller was a city kid, he was used to the busy flow of bodies, so busy that they wouldn’t notice the kid in a beanie that just took their wallet whilst humming to himself the latest tunes, sometimes whistling if he felt particularly brave that day. Miller was expressing loudly his impatience for the long tedious journey. His mother suffering in silence rubbing her temples in frustration whilst his father drove swearing under his breath about how the army might do him so good. When they finally pulled in and got out of the car breathing a sight of relief as they no longer were confined to each other. Miller took it as his cue to go on an adventure or hide or even find some magic mushrooms that Jasper told him about. He took off running ignoring his father’s warning about not venturing alone. After running through a few fields, scaring a few cows even trying to tip one over just for fun and realising that cows are actually heavy and since nobody was there to see him he could still tell Murphy at school he did it, that kid was always making stories up anyway. He continued walking without direction and found himself in front of a lake. For a minute he contemplated going for a swim but the air was crisp and the water a disgusting grey colour that promised skin rashes and pneumonia. Feeling quite proud for being so mature about it he picked up a stone and threw it to see it skim across the water. When the stone just plopped embarrassingly on his first try he pulled his beanie down to hide his flushed face. Undeterred he tried again but all he accomplished was disturbing a family of ducks. He followed them hands buried deep in his pockets. The little ducklings were really cute so he bent down and picked the smallest, most adorable one in his opinion in his hands, then scooped another for good measure.  
“Hey you! Those are my baby ducks! Back off!” a skinny boy yelled coming towards Miller frowning angrily.  
Miller teasingly brought the ducklings closer to his body whilst the other boy was making grabby hands towards them. When the pale skinned boy realised that he was outmatched by about 10 pounds he changed tactics by giving Miller his best puppy eyes. Miller looked at the boy in front of him with his bottom lip outstretched in the ultimate pout, his eyelashes slightly fluttering over deep hazel eyes and he knew he was screwed, so screwed. The boy was just too cute for words so he just handed him the ducklings with a smile.  
‘If I give them back to you , you’ll have to tell me your name’ he said as a last ditch effort to prove that cute boys weren’t his kryptonite and that he was getting something in exchange.  
The smaller boy pondered it for less than a second before he said ‘Bryan’ whilst scooping his precious babies from Miller’s hands, their fingers touching for a second sending Miller’s heart racing.   
'I’m Miller well Nathan Miller but Miller is cooler’ he said even though Bryan didn’t ask.  
'I like Nathan better or Nate’ the younger boy insisted. Miller shrugged non committedly 'you wanna play with me Nate?’ he dragged out the name with a cheeky glint in his eyes and Miller felt his lips curl slightly at the teasing.  
'Sure Bry’ he answered in the same tone bumping his shoulder in the other boy making him unsteady on his feet. Before Miller could apologise the little boy was laughing and Miller thought that he liked that sound and bumped him again making him nearly fall over this time.  
'Oh this is on’ Bryan shouted depositing the little ducks safely at his feet before taking off running after Miller. The younger boy ran fast Miller soon discovered as he was unceremoniously tackled to the ground.   
'Got you’ Bryan said as he crawled on top of him holding him still with all his strength. Miller struggled , just for show really he had no intention of dislodging the cute boy from his perch on his chest. They gazed at each other for a few minutes before Bryan punched his shoulder softly’ You’re it’ and took off running. Miller jumped to his feet to run after him through cornfields. After chasing each other for about half an hour they both had to stop hands on knees exhausted.  
'I live up there’ Bryan pointed to the farm just on their right 'I share a room with my brother but he snores so I am building my own house’ he excitedly showed him a bunch of logs, planks of wood and some blankets held together by rope reminding Miller of the forts he used to build in his living room when he was 5. Miller nervously made his way inside , afraid that at any moment the roof would fall down on both of them. Bryan sat down and patted the space next to him which Miller took keeping an eye on the roof as if he could make it stay put by sheer will alone.   
'I wish I could build my own house’ Miller said in a hushed tone as if saying it too loud would stop the dream coming true 'on a lake…though I would need someone to plant corn and other things you know' he started playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.  
'I know how to do that, my dad taught me’ Bryan said proudly 'and raise ducks’ he added as if the dream was more than a secret between two young boys.  
'Grow old’ Miller added quietly suddenly very aware of how close the other boy was to him. Their shoulders were touching and Bryan’s hand was laying flat right by his and on the spur of the moment he let his hand move gently on top of Bryan’s. Or the pale skinned boy hadn’t noticed or he was okay with it. Miller knew which option he wanted to believe as he smiled happily.


	9. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan being tortured in front of Miller

Miller thought back to just a few days ago when they thought Pike was their biggest problem. But now Alie had taken control of practically everyone uncaring if they were Skaikru or grounders. Creating an army, all linked with each other unable to feel pain but unable to feel anything else either. And now their latest plan failed and they were caught once again. Bryan was trying to wiggle out of his restraints with a fierce look on his face. Darn this was so much worst than what happened in Mount Weather mainly due to the fact that he had to watch the man he loves at the mercy of their tormentors and being unable to help, to protect. It was driving him crazy he was pulling hard but the cuffs were on tight the metal cutting his wrists unforgiving. They decided to separate their little group and he found himself in a room with two guards he remembered vaguely from Farm station. One of them decided to use a hook from the ceiling to slide Bryan’s cuff onto so he was hanging from the ceiling standing on his tippy toes to ease the pressure on his wrists. Miller winced but his boyfriend looked at him shaking his head slightly ‘No’. They knew their ways , what they were going to do to make them take the chip but it didn’t make it easier.  
‘Take the chip , it would be a shame to have to hurt him’ the guard barked a mere inch away from his face.  
'No’ Miller cried locking eyes with Bryan trying to convey how much he hurt him but that he would do as he asked.  
The guard didn’t hesitate approaching Bryan with a sharp knife in his closed hand and thoroughly slashed his shirt exposing his pale unblemished skin. He slid the knife across his chest going deeper as he looked pointedly at Miller. Bryan was trying to compose his face to not show his pain in order to reassure his boyfriend. Miller could barely see, anger seeping through every fibre of his being as he continuously shook his head unable to form words anymore. The guard looked confused by his reaction for a second like he expected Miller to take the chip straight away.  
'Not enough you need more’ the guard said voice nearly mechanical .He turned around again facing Bryan once more his boy looking defiantly at his attacker but he remained immobile. Mentally preparing himself didn’t make the pain of a knife stabbing him on his side any less. He took a shuddering breath the burn on his side stinging his eyes and he bowed his head for a second to compose himself before looking at his man. Miller’s heart surged in his throat when he saw the knife going in and he pulled hard and mercilessly on his cuffs. He couldn’t feel the insistent burn on his left hand anymore as he was too consumed by his worry and fear for his boy. He barely registered the crack when some bones broke in his hand and finally he was able to slide his hand out feeling some wetness slicking it . Blood he thought vaguely before trying to take account of the situation. The guard at his side was transfixed watching Bryan being tortured, he could easily take him down but the other guard still had a blade in his hand stained ruby red with Bryan’s blood already so it would be too easy for him to stab him again. His mind was buzzing under the pressure. He cleared his throat audibly everyone’s attention snapping onto him. He exchanged a look with Bryan quickly looking up at the ceiling where his cuffs met the hook and his boyfriend nodded in a silent agreement. Bryan took the fact that both guards were distracted to raise his hands around the chain and grip it tightly. Suddenly he jumped feeling his arms shaking with the effort of lifting himself up but managed to kick his attacker hard on the side of his head. The guard dropped heavily on the floor, unconscious. Miller made quick work of the other guard he was on him before he could even reach his gun strangling him from behind with the cuffs until he dropped to the floor. Miller smashed his face hard against the concrete floor a few times whilst tightening the hold against his throat. Finally the guard stopped moving and Miller got off him in a flash walking over the other guard's unmoving body to get to his boy. Bryan was smiling weakly at him, blinking rapidly to keep away his tears. Miller picked him up until Bryan was able to slide the cuffs off the hook then lowered him gently to the ground. Suddenly all the adrenaline ran out and he crashed against his boyfriend. He could feel Bryan’s soft words 'We’re okay’ against his neck more than hear them. The embrace didn’t last long they couldn’t afford it so they separated. Miller took the handcuffs keys from the still cold guard and made quick work of freeing them both wincing on the burning it brought to his broken hand. Bryan brought his damaged hand to his lips and brushed a barely there soft kiss across his knuckles 'thank you’. Miller smiled slightly 'anytime’ and thoroughly checked Bryan’s wounds and covered them the best he could with Bryan’s tattered shirt making sure to keep pressure on the stabbing wound. He took his jacket off and put it around his boyfriend’s bare shoulders. Bryan grabbed his good hand and squeezed in reassurance ‘we’re okay’. They took the guards’ guns with them whilst they quietly exited the room wondering where the others could be


	10. The three times Miller proposed and the one time he meant it.

The first time  
Miller had snuck out once again, for a Chief guard who was supposed to catch bad guys his dad sure was shit at keeping him on a leash. He made his way to Farm station once again. Since he stole meds for Bryan’s mom the younger boy had taken the habit of leaving seeds in his pocket as a thank you. Miller thought they were corns but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with them. He had to admit he found the gesture quite sweet probably why he hadn’t said anything about it until now. But now he had to. He had pocket full of the stuff and it felt really wasteful to just leave it. Bryan was in the Farm station game room playing against another boy and by the look of it battering him Miller thought smugly his new friend was awesome. Bryan noticed him and waved him over with a small smile. The other boy quickly left, using the presence of Miller as a way to preserve some of his dignity.  
‘You wanna play?’ Bryan asked already setting up for another game  
‘Nah I am not that stupid there is no way I would beat you’ he said bringing on a light blush to his friend’s cheeks.  
'Yeah I am the undisputed master’ he stood proudly one hand laying flat on his chest whilst Miller tickled him till he was falling on the floor a giggling mess. They laid down next to each other simply enjoying the other’s proximity and honest friendship.  
'Hey Bry thanks for all the seeds’ Miller said nervously playing with a loose strand on his shirt.  
'So you liked it?’ Bryan asked eyes glistening in excitement which made it all the harder for the other boy to tell the truth.  
'Yeah it’s ugh am I supposed to plant them or…’ he looked over at the younger boy worrying his bottom lip between two sharp teeth.   
'No c'mon I’ll show you’ Bryan said getting up and dragging the older boy with him. He led him all the way to his quarters and got out a handful of the same seeds , probably the ones he would have slipped sneakily into his pocket later on. Miller smirked at his friend and watched him in awe as he put the seeds into some kind of contraption that apparently he made himself and put it on heat. After a few minutes the inside bag had doubled in size and Bryan removed it , added some salt, shook it and handed it to him. Miller opened it confused but Bryan took one little cluster of something and ate it so Miller gingerly took one and put it in his mouth and darn that was easily the nicest thing he ever ate.  
'Ohmigod what’s that?’ Miller asked taking a few more in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously.  
'Popcorn, nice isn’t it?’ Bryan said nicking one from Miller’s greedy hands.  
'Dude marry me’ Miller said enjoying another mouthful. 

The second time  
Turning 13 was a difficult time . Miller shot up but his voice refused to fully break leaving him sounding like Mickey mouse on helium. His hormones were going through him and exploding all over his face with vengeance. His classes were now harder thankfully he made a new friend some kid that insisted on being called by his last name as well. So him and Murphy hung out during school time but afterwards he always made his way to Farm station to see Bryan. After a few weeks of being ditched everyday after school Murphy decided to follow him to see where he was going that was more important than hanging out with his bro and try to score some tail. He followed him for a couple of minutes before Miller turned around and grabbed him by his collar and shoved him. Discretion wasn’t Murphy’s forte but on the other hand he was very good at lying so when questioned he just said that he was following him because he thought he was gonna score some smoke from Farm station. Miller told him he wasn’t going for that but he’d help him get some. They walked through the field on the farthest edge of the station and kept an eye out for Jasper and when he found him he waved him over. He was accompanied by Monty his best friend. He left Murphy with them and send a quick text to Bryan to tell him where he was. A few minutes later Bryan arrived running and tackled Miller in a bear hug. He smiled earnestly at his friend who was still hugging him as tightly as he could muster.  
'Who is this?’ Murphy asked appearing it seemed out of nowhere.  
'Bryan’ the younger boy said holding out his hand for Murphy to shake  
'Murphy’ he replied taking his hand firmly eyeing him suspiciously.  
'Boyfriend?’ Murphy questioned Miller.  
'Nah he is my best friend’ Miller said feeling heat rising to his face.  
'Don’t believe you, you are way too cuddly’ Murphy snarked making Bryan blush hard.  
'Dude don’t be jealous he is just way more cuddly than you that’s all’ Miller said trying to brush it off as the subject was starting to make him feel weird.  
'Yeah right Miller I give you 2 weeks before he’s your boyfriend’ Murphy announced teasingly turning Bryan’s face a deeper shade of red whilst Miller choke on his own spit.  
'Nah man I am gonna marry him next week’ Miller said shoving Murphy out of the way hoping the subject was now closed.

Third Time  
Miller decided to steal from Medical , he’d only done it once all those years ago but now he was gonna do it again for his friend. He always told Bryan what he did afterwards because his best friend would worry too much about him and he hated worrying him but this time Bryan found his plans whilst they were hanging out in his quarters. His usual happy smile fell off his face so quick Miller knew what he found before Bryan said anything.  
'Bry it’ll be alright I’ve got it sussed out, proper planned’ Miller said taking a step closer to the other boy.  
'Nate don’t do it’ Bryan begged tears already forming in his eyes.  
'I’ve done it before and I have planned everything carefully and I always get away with it’ Miller added one hand already rubbing the pale boy’s arm.  
'Nate it’s too dangerous just please don’t’ Bryan said tears threatening to fall at any moment.  
'Bry I got away with it before what’s different now?’ Miller added so close to his friend that their chest were nearly touching.  
'Because now I love you’ Bryan said eyes nervously scanning the older boy’s face for a reaction. Miller quickly got over the initial shock of the revelation and closed the small distance separating them and eagerly pressed his lips on the other boy. He had been waiting and dreaming of that moment for years maybe for his entire life. He moaned when he felt Bryan’s tongue softly entering his mouth he couldn’t help it. He felt an answering moan just a few second later. They had to pull apart to breathe, more like pant smiling giddily at each other.   
'I love you too and I won’t do anything to take me away from you trust me’ Miller said kissing his soft lips once again.  
——1 week later—–  
Miller felt the heavy weight of the Ark’s justice system when the cuffs tightened against his wrists. Fuck he was truly caught this time and even his dad couldn’t get him out of it not this time. Bryan came running, he’d pressed his number but didn’t get the chance to talk but as usual his boyfriend was there to catch him when he fall. It was hard to look at him when he knew he let him down.  
'I’m so sorry Bry I fucked up’ Miller said feeling tears stinging his eyes.   
'I’ll wait for you’ Bryan said bringing warmth to his boyfriend’s heart.  
'I will too you’re the one for me, the one I’ll always love, the one I will marry’ Miller said searing the declaration with a chaste kiss before being dragged away by the guards.

The proposal  
Miller had it planned for weeks ever since they managed to save their little corner of the world for good. Now that they had a forever he wanted to make sure he was bonded to Bryan forever more. He arranged the proposal enlisting everyone’s help to do so. Bryan just finished installing the green house on the back of Arkadia. He was exhausted, sweaty and covered in mud but satisfied with his work. As he was walking to his quarters Bellamy came towards him without a word handed him a piece of paper. Bryan opened it inside a single letter ’M’ . He was very confused and looked up but Bellamy already disappeared. Suddenly Clarke appeared out of her room as if she had been waiting for him which made no sense why would she. She smiled at him and handed him a small piece of paper. He smiled back and opened the note 'A’. He looked up but Clarke had already stepped back inside her room. He noticed Jasper and Monty walking towards him smirking like they knew something he didn’t which obviously they did. They both handed him a piece of paper 'R’ on each he looked up and they high fived each other and went on their way. Before he could ask them what this was all about Murphy was coming towards him waving a piece of paper opening it directly in his face 'Y’.  
'Why’ Bryan asked him as he was walking down the corridor.  
'That’s what it says’ Murphy sassed leaving him all the more confused.  
He noticed Harper standing outside his quarters and if anyone will tell him what it was all about it will be her so he smiled as she handed him a piece of paper. He grabbed her wrist gently as he opened the piece of paper ’M’ .   
'Harp tell me’ Bryan asked making eye contact with his friend. She didn’t reply just tapped the side of her nose and softly kissed his cheek. He let go of her arm still confused but stared at the pieces of paper in his hand. ’M’ 'A’ 'R’ 'R’ 'Y’ ’M’ he opened the door and found Miller down on one knee a single 'E’ in his hand. The emotions overwhelmed him and rendered him speechless for a minute. Miller grew very nervous as his boyfriend stood frozen in front of him. Finally Bryan dropped to his knees and embraced him ,kissing him desperately.  
'Is that a yes?’ Miller asked smiling widely as the love of his life kept kissing him.  
'That’s a hell yes’ Bryan said. He was now officially a Miller.


	11. Post finale

They all watched Octavia exit the room , their expressions ranging from incredulous to understanding to shock sometimes all of them at once. Miller for his part wasn’t actually interested all of him focussed on his lover that was hobbling on his good leg. Bryan looked at Pike’s dead body with conflicted emotions , maybe it wasn’t just the fact that he was now dead but more to do with how he always felt about the man. Miller grabbed hold of his arm slowly guiding him towards Abby clearing his throat as obnoxiously as he could to get her attention. She looked up from her embrace with Kane her eyebrows raised in question.  
‘Right before we all go in circles and start singing some kumbayas seriously injured boy right there’ he announced waving his arm around Bryan’s injured leg.  
‘I’m fine’ Bryan said dismissing Miller’s words with an innocent smile and a shrug.  
'There is blood on your bandage you are not fine Bry-bear’ Miller said facing his boyfriend fully.  
'Don’t call me that’ Bryan said indignant a charming flush slowly forming on his cheeks.  
'But you are so cute and cuddly’ Miller said with his usual smirk gracing his face.  
Bryan’s face flushed harder and he punched Miller’s shoulder resulting only on his boyfriend stepping away and making himself wobble unsteadily on his good leg. His boy pointed at him whilst looking at Abby like his point had been made and was now merely a fact he had to accept.  
'Don’t you think she’d want to check on her daughter first she like swapped blood with a Natbilda’ Bryan said as a last ditch effort to get everyone’s attention away from him.  
'Clarke is fine she had something black pumping into her and as I am sure you can testify it feels really nice’ Miller said proudly with mischief shining in his dark eyes.  
'Ohmigod I hate you’ Bryan said his breath hitched and his face now a full on flush reaching down the tip of his ears to past his shirt collar. Miller, the arsehole was laughing hard and Murphy was quietly sniggering next to him. Emory looked apologetically at him even though he could see she was barely containing her giggles behind her hand. Abby got up grabbing a dumbfounded Bryan by his arm and nudged him towards one of the couch in the corner. Miller followed them quickly his hand settling on the bottom of Bryan’s back. which he tried to dislodge with a shake off. He settled down on the couch frowning at Miller obviously still upset. The older boy just started kissing him all over his face until he was smiling and shoving him 'arsehole’ with no real heat behind the word just the usual fondness. Abby took off the bandage carefully cleaning the blood that was still slowly dripping from the bullet hole. Abby removed the bullet earlier only having time to quickly clean the wound and wrap it up but now she took time to thoroughly clean it Bryan wincing at the strong burn brought on by the chemicals. Miller was running his fingers through his soft locks and gently kissing his temple to distract him from the pain. She had to stitch him up and enlisted Jackson who after everything was super eager on doing something good even though Miller wasn’t too keen on another man touching his boyfriend so he protectively circled Bryan into his arms. His boy flinched when the needle went in and buried his face in Miller’s neck. Miller smiled at the contact only too happy to hold him closer his fingers naturally stroking his head. Abby was finally done making sure it was all cleanly wrapped up in gauze before grabbing Bryan’s hand to get his attention giving them some advice before dismissing them both. Miller exchanged a pleading look with Bellamy who nodded and made an announcement that they should secure the area and take it in turn to stand guard and in the morning they could figure out how to get down. Miller grabbed his boyfriend tightly and dragged him into one of the corner. They both took off their jackets to use them as makeshift pillows. They both lied down miller making sure Bryan was nearly completely on top of him, his injured leg safely tucked between both of his. The room was cold but the large amount of bodies around kept it from being freezing. It was easy to ignore them all when you were all close and personal with the cutest boy Miller thought whilst lovingly running his fingers against his back.   
'Tell me a story’ Bryan asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
'A scary one?’ Miller teased.  
Bryan softly shoved him but nuzzled his face onto his chest just in case. His shallow breath tickling his boy’s nipple with every exhale. Miller kissed the top of his head and told him a story a sweet one about two boys in love that were meant for each other from Earth all the way to the sky, the nightmares could keep at bay for now.


	12. Canon divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller spots Bryan captive by the Ice Nation warriors whilst searching for Clarke in sector 7 with Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Jasper.

Miller had volunteered to be on the team for the Clarke recon mission. Truth be told he wasn’t that involved in the mission itself he had his own agenda. Ever since they discovered the Farm station beacon with Ice nation he had been consumed by the idea of Bryan being there at their mercy and made sure to be guard for all missions in sector 7 and 8. Bellamy understood his desperate need to find his boyfriend and was scared that Miller would grow tired of not being with him and go off on his own so he always made sure to put his name on the rota every time. This time the adventure squad included Raven the designated driver, Jasper and Monty who swore he’d been seriously watering his friend’s drinks and therefore for once Jasper could stand on his own two feet, well mostly. They were just approaching sector 8’s border when Raven abruptly stopped the rover. They could see smoke coming out just above the trees signalling the presence of soldiers. They got out of the car at once. Bellamy spent the next 5 minutes arguing with Raven about who should stay in the car whilst the rest go to investigate. Their little argument was cut short when Jasper proceeded to quickly fall on his ass. Raven looked triumphantly at Bellamy who just nodded in agreement. Miller was in front moving swiftly and silently towards the guards followed closely by Bellamy whilst Monty and Raven hung back gun cocked and ready. The guards were sitting around the fire and that’s when Miller’s stomach lurched into his throat, he breathed out shakily and grabbed Bellamy’s shoulder in a death grip to centre himself.   
‘Bryan’ Miller said in a strangled whisper.  
Bellamy looked up and noticed the young man , his hands and feet were tied and a gag firmly secured across his mouth and even though his movements were seriously restricted one of the guard was keeping a close eye on him. Miller seemed completely enthralled in the vision. He only snapped himself out of his stupor when his boyfriend was viciously kicked in the gut by his captor and Miller was propelled into action crawling dangerously forward whilst Bellamy tried his hardest to hold him back. Bryan was coughing around the gag as bile surged from the pit of his stomach as the asshole kicked him again. He’d been taken captive 2 days ago they hadn’t fed him anything, barely spared him any water. He was hungry and dehydrated and frankly his body had started to crash from severe fatigue but every time he felt his eyes flutter shut the asshole would promptly kick him awake. He blinked furiously as tears burned his eyes but there was no way he would let them fall and show weakness. His mind must have clouded over because he could have sworn that for a second he saw Miller. Maybe it was a love mirage, a kind delusion before the end. Miller went rogue due to his total disregard for anything else but getting to his boy. His tunnel vision for Bryan didn’t leave them much choice but to shoot all the guards defeating completely the shaky truce that existed with the grounders. Miller shot the one, who’d kicked his man, in the head but the other three were not mortally wounded unless of course they were left here to slowly die then yeah maybe not as humane as it might have been intended. Miller kneeled quickly in front of his boyfriend and took the knife out of his boot and sliced his restraints off with quiet desperation. He grabbed him under his arms straightening him up but Bryan only weakly collapsed against his chest. Miller wrapped him up in a tight embrace, his hands reaching for every part of him, reassuring himself of the reality of the situation. He found him. Bryan was alive and in his arms crying softly against his shoulder. Miller whispered ‘we’re okay’ in a loop against his boyfriend’s ear, unsure who needed to hear it most. Bellamy tapped Miller to get his attention and he merely grumbled. He finally stood up dragging his boyfriend with him practically carrying him as much to help him as to keep him close. Miller settled Bryan on his lap as soon as they got back in the rover. Almost instantly the younger boy closed his eyes humming in contentment. Happiness what a concept Miller thought smugly as he kissed lovingly his boyfriend’s head.


	13. Meeting of dirty minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller whispering inappropriate things to Bryan while they're in a meeting.

When Bellamy first suggested a meeting Miller had laughed in his face and pointed out that he had no intention to reform the council and even less be a part of it. The compromise had been that Miller would get first dib on all shifts and obviously his boyfriend was included in the deal and for his part Miller would attend and feign interest. Bryan started to hang out with Emory a lot as she decided that she would teach him archery. Miller wasn’t complaining , not much, okay a little cos he is not big on sharing but watching his boyfriend’s muscles flex as he threw the arrow with deadly accuracy was sure helping. Darn the boy was hot. How did he survive for months without him? Thank god he had a photographic memory and a strong wrist or he would have died of blue balls in his first week on Earth. Bryan wiped the sweat of his brow as he and Emory rejoined their own partner. Murphy was glad that Emory had find someone else to teach so he could just give his full attention to sitting on his ass and talking out of it whilst drinking moonshine with Miller. Now they were expected at the meeting obviously Murphy wasn’t going citing his never ending list of good deeds as a reasonable excuse ‘I saved your sorry ass Bells’ ‘I pumped a heart for you Clarke’ 'You left me with the psycho Natbilda’ 'Sexual asphyxiation wasn’t my kink Bells or yours’ well maybe Miller added the last one but hey he had to listen to that list on way too many occasions and he was frankly more than done with it. He much prefer watching Bryan throw arrows sweat making his muscles glisten and Miller’s pants tighten. It’s not like they could even fit a quick fumble before the meeting, maybe they could just blow it off and not attend the meeting either. Bryan sat down next to him and Miller could smell the manly musk coming off him. It was really intoxicating and Miller wanted to bury his face in his chest, run his tongue all the way up to his neck, tasting his boy make him moan all breathy and shaky. Before he could grab him and take him back to their room where he could take his time taking him apart Bryan finished his drink with a cheeky grin and was leading him towards the main room where they were holding the meeting. Bellamy was already waving at them ruining his chances to avoid this unwanted gathering. Bellamy was standing at the head of the makeshift table, Clarke to his right obviously to keep up the pretence of who was really in charge here. Miller moodily went to sit down whilst Bryan spoke to Bellamy. After a minute he made a come here sign with his index finger bringing a shy smile to his boyfriend’s lips. Thankfully he quickly finished his conversation and sat right next to Miller who leaned in to whisper in his ear 'I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand’. Bryan sputtered and brought his hand up to hide his blush. Bellamy started the meeting by announcing the impending end of the world cos seriously that was their life now. Jasper for his part had his priorities on straight by continuously complaining about the low availability of moonshine and demanding that they grow some medicinal herbs obnoxiously air quoting it accompanied by a raise of his eyebrows. People were ignoring him apart from Monty who was sympathetically rubbing his shoulder. Miller grabbed his boyfriend’s knee and said 'If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?’ the usual smirk firmly in place. Bryan blushed harder and looked away unwilling to admit that he was getting slightly turned on by his boyfriend’s bad pick up lines and light groping. Bellamy was still talking but neither Miller or Bryan had any idea what he was on about anymore. The hand on his knee moved higher and Miller made his voice all breathy and needy as he whispered in his ear 'That shirt’s very becoming on you. If I were on you, I’d be coming too’ Bryan gulped and his trousers became officially a little uncomfortable. He became vaguely aware that Bellamy was side eyeing them now but Miller was approaching dangerous territory which was…distracting to say the least. Bryan nervously adjusted his trousers bringing a contented smile on his boy’s face. Miller started rubbing his boyfriend’s strong thigh, massaging the muscle there before teasingly grazing Bryan’s groin. The younger boy started to fidget in his seat finally removing Miller’s hand who groaned unhappily.  
'Are you alright there Bryan?’ Bellamy asked the very uncomfortable looking boy.  
'I’m good’ Bryan said smiling as innocently as he could manage under everyone’s unwanted scrutiny.  
'He is very good’ Miller sassed earning him an eye roll from Bellamy.  
Bellamy continued on with the dreary meeting whilst Miller tried to get his hands back on his boy who pushed his wandering hands away each time. 'Stop playing hard to get because I am the one getting hard’ Miller softly moaned in his ear. Bryan was done, so done with all of it, the darn meeting, the sexual puns and the groping. Bellamy was finally concluding the meeting and that’s when the pale boy groped Miller’s groin with expert fingers squeezing the growing bulge with intent. Miller had to bite his lip to contain his whimper as Bryan warm palm made contact with his aching member. Bellamy had barely finished the meeting that Miller was dragging his boyfriend out of the door excitement and lustful energy running through his body.


	14. Bodyswap AU

Miller heard his new neighbours arrive. They came in loudly and early to ascertain the fact that he will always despise them. He sneaked a peek out of his window. Okay so they had a son who seemed to be his age and really handsome with his doe eyes and pale skin. But falling for the boy next door was just way too cliche for Miller. Also the young man was way too chirpy for, he grabbed his alarm clock, 8 on a saturday morning yep there was something profoundly wrong with him no matter how cute. He squashed his pillow against his face groaning and try to fall back asleep, visions of flushed cheeks and strong shoulders haunting his dreams. So maybe he played his music very loud very late as a way to piss off his new neighbours no one said Miller was mature and maybe he spent the rest of the weekend trying to get a rise out of the pale boy. It finally worked as he came to his door late on sunday to complain about the excessive noise. Miller’s dad was on a night shift so he decided to throw a ‘Last day before school’ party. Miller opened the door , beer in hand and gawked at his neighbour. No one should look this adorable in flannel pyjamas with disheveled hair and a pissed off expression. They mostly shouted at each other whilst his friends looked on and all he remembered from their heated exchange is that he got his name and that he smelled like sunshine and cornfields. Obviously Harper teased him the rest of the night , especially after he turned the music down, pointing out how cute his neighbour was and how flustered Miller got when he stood very close to him. He tried to ignore her sending Murphy to chat her up to make her leave which worked better than his plan to not develop a crush on the impossibly cute neighbour. Monday morning was hard to go through loads of stomach churning and banging heads Miller barely lifted his when Pike their history teacher announced a new student. His life was officially turning into a bad teen movie. So Bryan the annoyingly cute neighbour was also now his annoyingly cute classmate. He sat at the front confirming his position in the hierachy of school politics and Miller was sure up to teasing the nerdy boy. Bryan was so studious not only did he listen but he answered the teacher’s questions and always right too. They really had nothing in common not that it mattered it’s not like he was gonna ask him out to unity day or something. Miller was rapidly falling asleep when he felt a strong hand gently shaking him. He grumpily woke up to be faced with warm caramel eyes and a lightly freckled face.   
‘What?’ Miller grumbled shoving the hand off his shoulder with a disgruntled expression.  
'Jaha just paired us together. We are lab partners’ Bryan said matter-of-fact.  
'Jaha?'Miller asked moodily  
'Our biology teacher’ Bryan replied in the same tone and took a seat next to Miller.  
Jaha was explaining something about their school project something about a key that was supposed to expand your mind or something. God that man was totally bonkers why he was trusted with teenagers only too happy to take anything that would affect their mind was anyone’s guess. Bryan leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was didn’t matter his warm breath tickled his ear and his bottom lip briefly brushed the shell of his ear and Miller shivered. He agreed with him it seemed like the right thing to do and made a mental note to do it more often when it brought such a sweet smile to this boy’s face. Then Professor Jaha started handing out some bits of plastic that they were supposed to put in their mouth and swallow seriously who let this guy teach when he should be committed. They were all especially made for each of them Jasper jumped to his feet always up for some mind bending adventures and yeah that one actually had his name on it. Jaha handed his to Murphy with a near salacious smile. What was his deal with Murphy no one seemed to know but his best friend sure didn’t enjoy being the teacher’s pet. Jaha even bought him an apple once which frankly Miller wasn’t sure that it was meant to be that way. Bryan was playing with his chip, rolling it between his calloused fingers. Miller bumped his elbow to make him drop his key and quickly grabbed it before Bryan had the chance to. He held it in his closed fist whilst Bryan made grabby hands towards it. A very immature fight ensued where the pale boy tried to pry his hand open and Miller twisted in his chair offering him his back angrily. With his own chip in his other hand he couldn’t get away from the cute boy’s insisting tugs on his hand. He finally lost his battle with gravity and fell off his chair dragging the other boy with him. The commotion attracted everyone’s attention, both chips now laying flat on the floor whilst Bryan’s knee was nestled in between Miller’s opened legs. Jaha scolded them for behaving like children. Bryan quickly got up grabbing one of the keys cheeks burning in shame. Miller got up slowly making a show of it and loudly commented how it wasn’t his fault that the new boy couldn’t keep his hands off him. Bryan looked at him in shock, his hair in disarray, a deep red flushing his pale cheeks and his lips parted in a silent 'o’ and fuck that expression did things to Miller, bad ,naughty things like getting a semi whilst all his classmates looked on. He sat down dropping his act fast spending the rest of the day ignoring the other boy who was doing exactly the same thing so probably wasn’t aware he was the victim of Miller’s legendary silent treatment. That night he enjoyed a few drinks from his dad’s secret whiskey stash. It wasn’t very well hidden , under the sink rolled in a porn magazine, not sure if the sight of naked women was supposed to scare him off, he wasn’t scared just not interested. A new thought crossed his mind maybe he wasn’t the magazine itself but what his dad might have done with it that was the deterrent and yuck he threw his half full tumbler in the sink feeling all queasy suddenly. He decided sleep was probably the way to go and as he got ready for bed he found the chip in his pocket bringing with it the memory of a charming flush and pink lips, losing himself fully in those much more pleasant mental images he put the little plastic device in his mouth thinking of other things he could put in his mouth. He swallowed, yeah he would swallow that’s the kind of boy he was.   
Miller woke up grumpy, his entire body felt strange, like invisible ants were crawling under his skin, the sensation thankfully soon faded but he was left feeling out of place. His eyes fluttered opened and the first thing he noticed, well more like burn the fuck out of his retina was the bright fucking light aka the sun shining right in his eyes. His room was never bright Miller liked his privacy so the blinds were always drawn but he reasoned his dad must have opened them to clear the room from his usual mix of sweat, weed and raging hormones, the usual teenage boy’s scent. He got up slowly, stretching, his muscles aching like he hadn’t done just that a million times before weird he thought maybe that was the key , hell maybe even the whiskey. After a few minutes his eyes finally accustomed to the brightness. He took in the room around him. The room because that wasn’t his room. Fuck how did he end up here? maybe he was still dreaming. He went to pinch his very pale arm…wait what? Miller shrieked in a high pitch yet very manly way if anyone asked. Suddenly the door burst open. A man that he vaguely recognised stood there looking worriedly at him. Darn his face seemed so familiar but in his confused state of mind he couldn’t place him.  
'Bry, are you okay, son?’ the man asked sitting at the foot of the bed his expression growing more concerned by the minute.  
'Yeah I’m good just a very vivid nightmare'Miller finally replied determined to get that worried parent look as far away from him as possible. The man ,who was obviously Bryan’s dad which in turn made him Bryan. Fuck when he said he wanted to get in the boy’s pants that wasn’t what he had in mind. His father, Bellamy his mind supplied helpfully squeezed his shoulder and told him to get dressed his mom had breakfast ready downstairs and Clarke wasn’t a woman to be denied. He shrugged and Bellamy eyed him suspiciously for a second longer before slowly shaking his head and exiting his, well Bryan’s room. He opened his closet and spent the next 5 minutes trying to find something he would actually wear seriously did his mom still picked this dude’s clothes. He went to the bathroom and hesitated for a minute before making the decision that he really needed to pee so never mind consent this body was his for now so he was allowed to look at his own dick and touch it, right? Nothing wrong with that, right? Right. He reached inside his pyjama bottom, dude seriously need a new wardrobe good thing he was cute probably saved him for being constantly teased even if most of it still happened and yeah Miller was the main culprit. And now that he could feel it in his warm palm he got a flashback to how he felt the first time he found out that his dick was for more than just pissing. He mentally shook himself and got it out. And he’ll be damned surely cocks weren’t allowed to be this pretty with the nice length, the unblemished and soft skin did this guy moisturise? Maybe he jerked off with moisturiser. He peed quickly averting his eyes cos getting an hard on wasn’t a thing he should do. He chose to dab it instead of shaking it cos he didn’t think he would be able to stop if he started. He vaguely heard Clarke shouting at him to hurry up so he got dressed quickly, brushed his teeth and discovered that running his tongue between that little gap was really fun and briefly wondered what it would be like to do it if he was back being himself. He could hear Bellamy get up the stairs in a huff and nearly knocked him out in his desperate rush to get some breakfast before it was denied from him, who knew what kind of parents those people were. He practically inhaled his breakfast , sue him a freshly cooked breakfast beat his usual poptarts. The Blakes sat opposite him looking confused about what happened to their only son.   
'Hungry today honey?’ Clarke asked, one eyebrow raised in question.  
'Yeah it’s probably that chip I took last night not feeling myself today’ Miller said appeasingly which obviously wasn’t the right thing to say cos she went on and on about how Jaha shouldn’t be allowed to teach and that she will call her mom later to come and check on him, a full physical was apparently needed and Miller sincerely hoped he would be back in his own body before that happened.  
'You dressed differently too I thought you hated that shirt you said it was too small and have you even brushed your hair?’ Bellamy questioned him as Clarke was still on her evil Jaha tangent. Miller mumbled his answer whilst running his fingers through the soft locks and he felt really nice and he couldn’t help the dumb smile that took over his face. Clarke looked horrified by that and went to make a phone call surely to get him committed or get his physical arranged. Either way Miller was out of there he grabbed his backpack and was out the door with a lame wave in their direction. He nearly jumped out of his borrowed skin when he saw himself standing on the porch letting out the manliest mewl ever. Honestly seeing himself was even weirder than being someone else. Thankfully for his pride Bryan’s reaction had also seriously lacked testosterone. They both reached out a hand and started touching one another to confirm that this was really happening. They snapped out of it before Clarke could come out and ask Bryan why he was on the porch feeling up the neighbour. They made their way to school suspiciously side eyeing each other like they hadn’t signed up for this shit and were blaming the other and Jaha , yeah him especially for this turn of events. Bryan raised his hand to answer Professor Kane’s question he got it right of course but now that he was sporting Miller’s face it got a few shocked gasps . Thanks Bryan for destroying his cool persona forever but fine two could play that game. Miller started yawning obnoxiously leaning back and proceeding to pretend to fall asleep smacking his lips in Bryan’s direction with an evil glint in his eyes and adding some drool for effect. The other boy paled at that, which considering Miller’s complexion was quite the achievement. He raised his hand asking for extra credit like a big nerd that now Miller was and to add salt to the wound express his deep love for everything that was tests and general studying and yeah the all 'I love school’ bonanza. Miller quickly blinked awake nearly falling off his chair and decided that immaturity ran deep in his blood. He turned around and faced the resident ass that was Chett, the dude was a serious perv and literally came on to everything pulse not even a necessity. He smiled brightly at him which got the expected reaction the dude straightened up and smiled back clearly leering at him. Chett reached out and wiped the drool off his face but Miller grabbed his hand before he could withdraw it and put his fingers in his mouth obscenely lapping at the digits. Chett’s eyes went dark and he looked at him hungrily. He heard an angry gasp and he saw Bryan ran out the room in the corner of his eyes. And fuck he suddenly felt like an asshole, darn he always took things too far. What was he even doing? He didn’t want to do anything with this guy and he realised he really didn’t want Bryan to do anything with Chett or anyone else for that matter. He quickly got up and ran off after the other boy. Kane shouted that they both had an hour detention for the commotion but for Miller that was nothing new or surprising. He walked the corridors looking for Bryan and the longer he failed to find him the sicker he felt. He finally discovered him in the toilets wiping water on his face.  
'Bryan I’m so sorry I am an asshole’ Miller said as he slowly approached him  
'Yeah you are’ Bryan answered trying to compose himself.  
'You wanna go back in there and ask for more extra credit tell Kane he inspire you and you would love to follow in his footsteps’ Miller prompted the other boy  
'Tempting but I’d settle for you fix what you done and we call a truce’ Bryan said holding his hand out for Miller to shake.  
'Deal’ Miller agreed shaking the offered hand in earnest.  
He took a punch in the throat and a well aimed kick in the nuts for Chett to leave him alone but at least his boy’s virtue was safe. The rest of the day dragged on both boys waiting desperately for Jaha’s class which was actually a first on both account as was talking to a teacher after class. Miller was gonna get pantsed till the day he graduate. Jaha in all his wisdom said the effect of the key only lasted 48 hours so they would have to keep being each other till then. And to prove that he didn’t really believe them he dumped more homework on them which they both groaned at. They decided to work on it at Bryan’s or his house as it now was. Miller felt actually quite comfortable in that room and with the rightful owner in there with him it strangely felt domestic. They actually worked well together and he learned a few things about his bodyswap partner. Bryan enjoyed gardening and being close to nature in general. He volunteered as a tree surgeon and grew all the vegetable his family ate which explained being up at ass o'clock every morning. Miller in turn told him that he liked writing horror stories, a fact that he never admitted to anyone before but Bryan seem genuinely interested asking him loads of questions and Miller found himself promising to tell him some one day. He ended up eating with the Blakes which should have been weird but felt oddly comfortable. Bellamy cracked some terrible dad jokes and Clarke fussed all over him in front of her real son which made Bryan laughed so hard he nearly toppled over. Miller soon joined him his smile and laugh were really infectious even with the weird looks the parents were giving them. Finally Bryan had to leave and Miller felt like asking for a sleepover like a 12 years old girl begging for a slumber party but hell he never had such a good time with anyone else even if technically he was kind of talking to himself. He went to bed early, well early for him this body was obviously on a different schedule. He stood in front of the full length mirror as he took his top off and his eyes fell on the slender well muscled torso that was now facing him. Darn this boy wasn’t just cute he was smoking hot too. He ran a hand along the soft skin stopping to rub the pad of his thumb on the pebbled nipples and a small hiss escaped his lips when he gently pinched. He was transfixed with the reflexion. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans squeezing himself through the briefs. His dick was definitely involved in the proceedings now stretching the thin material of his underwear to its limit. He put his fingers in his mouth sucking greedily. With his other hand he dropped his jeans and underwear which landed around his ankles. He awkwardly stepped out of them without taking his eyes off his own reflexion. He gingerly ran his moist hand along the smooth length moaning deep in his throat. God he’d never been this turned on. He stroke himself collecting the precome leaking out and rubbing it from the plump head down to the base. He repeated the action soon gaining speed struggling to keep his eyes open as he was overcome with intense pleasure. He bit his bottom lip to keep his moans smothered. He moved his left hand from where it was caressing the glorious chest to gently tug on his balls. He was getting close, so close. He shuddered as he came harder than he ever had before and that included the time he took some enhancing drugs. He lied down on the bed trying to catch his breath cum sticking to his stomach. He dipped his index finger into the mess and brought his smeared digit into his mouth tasting the salted bitterness that was all Bryan and made a contented noise in the back of his throat. He heard a loud bang but he was too blissed out and tired to investigate. Bryan got up from his position on the floor and rushed to the bathroom. Heart beating and cock throbbing inside his jeans. He jumped in the shower and turned the water on ice cold trying to freeze his mind from remembering what he just saw. The next day was boring Bryan avoided him all day and he felt more hurt by the snub that he had any right to. They weren’t friends or anything else for that matter so what if he enjoyed being around him Bryan obviously didn’t feel the same way he just wanted his body back and be rid of Miller. Fuck why did that hurt so bad. He hardly spoke to any of Bryan’s friends which apparently now included Harper choosing to be a moody asshole instead. Bryan on the other hand seem to bond with his friends. Great now he was even jealous of Murphy. He went to bed without eating, angry at himself for those fucking feelings he didn’t ask for and really sad. He woke up back in his own body and instead of feeling relieved he felt broken. Because now Bryan had no reason to spend time with him the project would be over after today and he will be paired with someone else. They completed it pretty quickly with Bryan avoiding making eye contact the entire time. He made him feel so bad that he confided in Harper that she had been right all along and that he had the hots for the cute boy. She smiled knowingly and told him not to worry that things will work out. Which was worst that any advice he’d ever gotten from Murphy and that included the time he told him to jerk off with cold pasta stuffed in a glove which was not the sensual delight the boy described but made him nauseous every time his mother cooked carbonara for him and his father. He was in his room smoking a spliff and drinking a beer he stole from the local shop when he heard a loud knocking on his window. He grabbed his baseball bat and swiftly opened the curtain to reveal Bryan in all his glory, not his naked glory but the sight was still glorious. He quickly opened the window to let the boy in. He noticed Bryan was wearing different clothes that he worn at school and his hair was still wet like he just came out of the shower. He looked beautiful, shy with a warm glow adorning his cheeks and Miller could only smile stupidly at him.  
'I brought the new Call of duty you wanna play?’ Bryan asked with a slight stutter, nerves showing under his fake bravado.  
'Yeah sounds great’ Miller eagerly agreed. He set up the game and they both sat down facing the screen controllers in hand. After a few minutes Miller paused the game and turned to face the pale boy.  
'Hey Bry do you wanna go out?’ Miller nervously asked  
'Are you hungry or something?’ Bryan questioned  
'No…go out… with me…like on a date’ Miller managed to say unable to look the other boy in the eye  
'Yeah I could do that but Nate’ Bryan said eyes sparkling.  
'Mmm’ Miller mumbled feeling elated that he got a date with his dream boy.  
'I don’t put out on the first date so you ain’t getting back in my pants just yet’


	15. Rumour has it

Blaze from Farm station came and sat down at their table. Miller looked at him with disdain, it was hard to look at this dude when he clearly remember the guy smacking him right in the face. Sure he had been under Alie’s influence but still. He took a seat right next to Bellamy but all his attention seemed to be focussed on Miller.   
‘Miller I wanted to apologise for what I did I wasn’t myself’ Blaze said stabbing at his peas with a vengeance and the dark boy was tempted to point out that his boyfriend grew that so he should show some gratitude goddamnit but chose to just wave off his apology as unnecessary. Blaze smiled at him like accepting his sorry apparently meant that they were friends now cos the dude continue to sit there even though neither Miller nor Bellamy talked to him or even each other. Both hoping the awkward silence would drive him away.  
‘So where is your boyfriend?’ Blaze asked seemingly oblivious to his unwanted status.  
'In the fields helping out’ Miller replied barely looking up from his plate.  
'I think it’s great you guys decided to give it another go’ Blaze said smiling up at him.  
'What do you mean giving it another go?’ Miller said his attention now fully on the man.  
'I just know he was devastated when you got sent down to Earth, he always loved you but boys have needs so you can’t blame him for spending some time in Trent’s quarters like I am sure you did with some boy before he got here’ Blaze said matter-of-fact like he hadn’t just broke Miller’s heart  
'Are you telling me that Bryan cheated on me whilst I was down here fighting for my life so I could be reunited with him’ Miller said both fists slamming the table in anger.  
'Calm down don’t tell me you didn’t do the same. You were down here on your own for months’ Blaze replied hands raised showing his palms to appease him.  
'No I didn’t. I love Bryan and he is the only guy for me so no there was no one else there never was or never will be anyone else’ Miller replied standing up in such anger than Blaze cowered. Bellamy jumped quickly to his feet and grabbed Miller’s arm and dragged him away before the situation could escalate. Bellamy got elbowed viciously in the ribs for his trouble but he wasn’t gonna leave Miller to his own devices. Bellamy dragged him all the way to his own quarters and locked them both in which didn’t stop Miller kicking the door with all his might.  
'Miller stop it don’t shoot the messenger or kick his face in either’ Bellamy said sitting down on his bed  
'You don’t believe this shit, do you?’ Miller shouted punching the door one more time before facing his friend.  
'Miller it doesn’t matter if he did he is with you now he loves you’ Bellamy said in a soft tone like he was talking to a small irrational child.  
'You think Bryan did’ Miller said shocked  
'He was just lonely and upset and Trent was just a shoulder to cry on obviously cos the boy is in love with you everyone knows that’ Bellamy replied smiling hopefully at him. All the fight went out of him, the way everyone seemed to think that because they were separated having sex with someone else was totally normal and nothing to worry about. All he could think about was that Bryan gave himself to him and no there was no take back, Bryan was his. They belonged to each other and being faithful wasn’t hoped for or expected it was a given, a certainty. The fact that the possibility had been so rudely brought up to his attention was tearing him apart. Bellamy approached him and awkwardly patted his shoulder which made him violently flinched cos he didn’t need compassion because that wasn’t true. No no no no Bryan would never hurt him like that. That wasn’t possible but his best friend was there acting like he personally stood guard whilst his boyfriend was at it with another man. Fuck it hurts, it burned deep in his chest and as much he couldn’t believe, didn’t want to he couldn’t free himself of the torturous claim.   
'I need some air’ Miller said trying to sound calm whilst his heart beat frantically in his chest.  
'Don’t do anything stupid Miller’ Bellamy said as he opened the door for his best friend. Miller shot out, a million thoughts going through his mind, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. He suddenly found himself at the edge of the fields watching his boyfriend tend with extreme care to the new crops. Bryan was still a valuable member of the guards but to see him here ploughing like the world wasn’t a fucked up universe but the Earth that Bryan dreamed of, the one Miller want so bad for him to have. He approached him slowly, savouring the visual of carefree innocence that Bryan somehow kept, that was there in this mindless activity and even stronger when he looked at him. His boy finally turned around and noticed him a sunny smile came over his face as Miller got closer. He wiped his muddy hands on his trousers before pressing a rough warm palm on Miller’s cheek caressing his growing stubble. He was frowning slightly when Miller finally made eye contact. It wasn’t true. It just wasn’t.   
'Bryan can we talk in our quarters?'Miller asked voice strained as he struggled to control his emotions.  
'Sure I’ll be done soon’ Bryan replied a confused look on his face.  
'Now Bry’ Miller said with more force than he first intended.  
Bryan recoiled slightly at his boyfriend’s angry tone. He followed him. Miller was walking fast not even giving him the chance to catch up. Bryan was scared something was up and it was bad he could see it in Miller’s tense shoulders and strong meaningful strides. By the time they reached their quarters both boys were panting, more exhausted by the crushing thoughts going through their minds than the near mile half run they just accomplished. Miller finally faced his boyfriend and the pleading look on his face took his breath away. It was true. He forcefully grabbed Bryan’s arm and manhandled him inside their room. Bryan was crumbling under the obvious anger. His heart was hammering in his chest. He’d seen Miller angry before but it had never been directed at him. But more than angry he looked distraught and Bryan couldn’t think what could have rendered his boyfriend to such a broken state.  
'Nate what’s wrong?’ Bryan asked voice squeaky and afraid.  
'Blaze said you spent time in Trent’s quarters when I got sent down here’ Miller blurted out the need finally outweighting the fear of knowing.  
'It wasn’t like that Nate. I just did something for him’ Bryan said finally able to breathe.  
'A hand job or a blow job?’ Miller spat remembering that time Trent had asked Bryan out before they got together, the jealousy he felt then resurging in his heart.  
'Fuck Nate’ Bryan said shocked  
'You…you fucked him’ Miller said the words cutting his throat reverberating into his heart shattering him to his core.  
'Hell no. Nate I grew weed for him so that I could take his place in the monitoring room listening to your heartbeat. I love you, you idiot. I would have waited forever for you’ Bryan stated sounding indignant and hurt by his man’s lack of trust.  
The relief flooded through Miller like a tidal wave taking down all the residual anger out of his body. The hurt shining under the soft chocolate tones of his boyfriend’s eyes highlighted his poor judgement and now he was overcome with guilt. He threw himself at the pale boy apologising with his words, with his lips, with every fiber of his being. Bryan kept his upset stance for as long as he could before succumbing under the affection and pure love that was so eagerly bestowed upon him.


	16. Wedding planning

Bellamy and Miller left Arkadia early in the morning, right after their night shift ended. The sun only just emerged on the horizon as they dragged their sorry asses deep into the forest.   
‘Why do we have to get him chickens?’ Bellamy asked exhaling deeply.   
'You heard him he wants chickens’ Miller replied in a serious tone  
'And what Bryan wants Bryan gets huh?’ Bellamy teased knowing full well that the younger boy never asks for anything  
'I know how to keep my man happy’ Miller replied smugly.  
After rummaging through the forest for an hour without even so much as seen a fucking bird they were reaching their frustration limit.  
'Listen man as your best man and I would like to point out that I really care about Bryan too but we aren’t gonna find him any chickens so maybe get him something else I’m sure he’ll still marry you’ Bellamy said in his usual high and mighty motivational speech tone.  
'Darn maybe I should have taken Monty to do this’ Miller stated pushing his friend forward. Bellamy faked being hurt, one hand pressed to his chest in an over exaggerated manner whilst Miller continue to push him on uninterested in the dramatics. They finally came to a clearance that seemed to have been recently harvested. The Arkadia territory was still in discussion with the grounders who obviously decided to leave the soil as unhealthy as possible. Reluctant truce between them only stretched so far apparently but obviously they hadn’t realise that his fiance had the greenest thumb around and used to grow crops out of a floating metal box so bad soil was hardly a stretch. Suddenly he noticed something moved from the corner of his eyes he turned around speedily and right there stood a chicken. He blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. Bellamy seemed to notice it at the same time and breathed out a 'about fucking time’ clearly enough for Miller to hear. They both took out running which seemed to spring the chicken into motion as well and it was now off under some lush wild vegetation. Miller swore loudly whilst Bellamy tried to approach from a different angle to corner the poor creature. Like it pre-empted his move the sodding animal made a u turn and slipped in-between Miller’s legs. They both kept trying to catch it but every time they picked it up some erratic struggling ensued or some sneaky pecking resulting in them dropping it. Arkadia’s finest were being taken down by a feathery bird and all they needed right now to make the shame complete was one of Alie’s drone to catch the sorry scene so it would be conserved and used to prove that humanity was doomed. Bellamy took out his gun and Miller face-palmed loudly wondering when his best friend became so trigger happy.   
'Bells Bryan doesn’t want a dead chicken’ Miller shouted thinking again that he should have taken Monty with him.  
'I wasn’t gonna kill it’ Bellamy said putting the gun back in its holster  
'Just maim it right?’ Miller snapped angrily. Bellamy mumbled something under his breath but at least he didn’t pull out his electro-shock baton so there was hope after all. Their little argument seemed to have been highly boring to the chicken that was now ignoring them pecking some forgotten seeds. Miller braced himself and jumped on the poor creature and manage to keep hold of it whilst protecting his fingers from the abusive pecking. They headed back to Arkadia Bellamy radioing Monty that the mission was a success and that Bryan should return to his quarters. Bryan saw his man come through the door looking extremely pleased with himself even though the chicken shredded half his jacket and soiled his trousers with Bellamy following close behind. He couldn’t help the tooth gapped smile that took over his cute face and Miller smirked happily.  
'Babe I got you a chicken’ Miller said in a stating the obvious manner  
'It’s a male actually, a rooster’ Bryan pointed out after getting a good look at the animal who obviously went all compliant for the pale boy to Bellamy’s expressed surprise.  
'Oh you still want him right?’ Miller said disheartened slightly by the overlook  
'Yes. Thanks for giving me the cock’ Bryan said pressing a gentle kiss on Miller’s stubbled cheek with a naughty glint highlighting the earthy tones of his eyes.  
'Bells, actually not the first time he said that and unless you wanna see how he’s gonna raise it I suggest you get out of here’ Miller cheekily sassed eyes fixed on Bellamy whilst his fingers already circled smoothly the jut of Bryan’s hip. Bellamy seemed to hesitate for a second before deciding that there was already too many cocks in that room.


	17. The wedding

The big day had finally arrived and Miller woke up with a sweet smile on his lips. It wavered when he noticed the cooling spot on the sheets instead of a nice warm naked Bryan. He groaned half tempted to just go back to sleep and wait until his boyfriend returned. After a whole never ending 5 minutes he got up and dragged his sorry ass out to the green house. Bryan worked hard at it and everyone was really reaping the effect of all his dedication, He sure secured Jasper’s long term friendship when he started growing marijuana. Miller dipped into it a few times too mostly on the nights he had to be separated from his cuddle buddy which thankfully didn’t occur very often Bellamy seemed to know what was good for him after all. He found his boyfriend with his tee shirt tucked into his back pocket, sweat covering his lean well muscled torso, fingers deep in dirt and an expression of simple joy on his young face.   
‘Hey beautiful’ Miller said looming over his boyfriend.  
‘Hey handsome missed me?’ Bryan said smiling up at his man.  
'If you come a little closer I could show you just how much'Miller said crudely waggling his eyebrows. Bryan got up sweat glistening off every muscles mud smeared up to his elbows, not that that fact would stop Miller from getting his hands all over his soon to be husband. He stroked the soft pale skin with intent sliding a couple of fingers inside Bryan’s pants and pulled him forward. His long fingers brushed the base of his boy’s titillating penis and Bryan bit his pink soft bottom lip between too sharp teeth looking at him through heavily lidded hazel eyes. Miller’s other hand found his favourite spot holding his fiance’s back of his head angling his jaw to expose more pale skin. Miller brought his lips to Bryan’s pulse point sucking gently until he could feel low moans reverberate against his skin. Bryan’s fingers eagerly touched any bits of skin he could reach. He teased Miller’s nipples with the rough pad of his thumbs making Miller’s skin tingle with excitment. Once the older was satisfied with his marking artwork on his man’s neck he kissed Bryan’s eager mouth deeply and passionately. A loud cough interrupted their ministrations and Miller regretfully removed his fingers from Bryan’s pants leaving them tented in his wake. A problem that he was also sharing to Bellamy’s obvious discomfort.   
'Guys you remember you are getting married today so you should get dressed instead of..'Bellamy let the sentence hang unable to finish his point  
'Yeah I definitely need a cold shower now’ Miller grumbled clearly annoyed. Bryan pulled him in by his shirt and planted a soft full of promises kiss on his still flushed lips before Bellamy dragged him away.  
Miller got showered quickly and now stood in his best friend’s quarters fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.  
'Wedding jitters, huh? ’ Bellamy commented as he approached him and helped him fix his shirt.  
'Nah just impatient, I have waited for this for so long. We are gonna be forever binded so nothing will ever separate us again.’ Miller said a barely there smile on his determined face. So many things had tried to come between them and he would rather die right now than be separated from Bryan ever again. He would never mess up again, his youthful arrogance led him to  thinking he was above the Ark’s law, it cost him dearly, spending months away from the boy he has loved from the very first time he laid eyes on him. Today they will be binded together and he would give Bryan the forever he always felt deep inside his soul. Finally it was time so their little group separated in two  as to avoid the future bethrothed travelling together. The ceremony was taking place close by the lake where Miller and Bryan planned to live the rest of their life in. Their little house on a lake that was still unbuilt as of yet but the dream had become a reality as soon as the words had been spoken, it was there in their love’s mind and soon it will be there where their union was consolidated. Miller stood looking solemn in his best shirt, who knew that the skill that had changed his life would become an asset in the new life they found themselves into. An old tradition about something borrowed, even if stolen was a more accurate term still counted he reasoned. He looked at the expanse of water scintilating in the early afternoon sun. Something blue. Bryan approached him , a sweet blush high on his cheekbones whilst an innocent smile was firmly on his  face. Something beautiful. Miller felt himself smirk , smug in the knowledge that this boy was his forever after. He felt Bryan’s rough hand slid into his and their fingers naturally intertwined . Even though all their friends were there and even though he was grateful for them all, in that moment he couldn’t see, hear or feel them. It was all Bryan. They were so completely absorbed in each other that they had to be nudged to move forward and place themselves within the circle made on the ground. Their joined hands were then tightly binded with rope and ribbons to represent the beauty and strength of their union. A few words were spoken according to grounder’s tradition and some added from the Ark’s as a polite nod to Miller’s dad ’s own set of belief. A purification fire was lit in front of them and Miller could feel the warmth spread through him, limb by limb. The fire was giving an ethereal beauty to the man binded to him in every way. In his mind’s eyes as he recited a few words to his true love he could see all the precious moments he spent with this wonderful man who  was the soundtrack to his heartbeat. Bryan declared his unconditional love with his vows supported by the intensity of his honey coloured eyes and they seared their declarations with a passionate kiss. They were then given marriage runes on their chest to symbolize their eternal union. The pain of the fresh burn brought the entire experience to the reality of Earth, They were marked as one now nothing would ever separate them again and Miller let a breath he had been holding onto since the arrest, since the dropship, since Ice Nation, since their imminent doom was announced now he could finally let go. They were together united as one.


	18. Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about Miller and Bryan finding out about Orlando.

Miller was squeezing his boyfriend’s hand very tightly throughout the entire reports. Waves of shock, hurt and fear emanating from both boys. The events of Orlando were beyond tragic. They didn’t know anyone that lived there and therefore they didn’t have to make frantic calls to any loved ones but the loss of those lives still weigh heavily on their hearts. Bryan switched the TV off unable to listen anymore, his breathing ragged, fat teardrops slowly forming in his honeyed caramel eyes. Miller clearly as shocked reached a shaky hand to wipe the moisture collecting in his man’s dark eyelashes.   
‘You think you’d be safe in a gay club but really it’s like a target practise for hatred’ Bryan said feeling as angry as upset.   
‘What happened was a real tragedy but I swear I’ll always keep you safe’ Miller said enveloping his boyfriend in a tight embrace. Kissing him, smooth kisses spread all over his face until the younger boy was giggling. welcoming the easy love chasing the demons away in the way only Miller could.


	19. Playing house (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”

Bryan sat down a deep exhale escaping his pink lips. His friend Iris took a seat shaking her head looking fondly at her friend.  
‘Bryan you know I would totally play your live-in girlfriend if you didn’t come out last year’ Iris said rubbing his folded hand in sympathy.  
‘Yeah I only did that so my mom would stop setting me up on blind dates. I didn’t realise she will do the same with guys. God knows where she found some of them.’ Bryan said moving his food around his plate instead of eating it.  
'I know Bry but telling your mom that you were living with a boy was a bad idea. You knew she would want to meet him at some point.’ Iris replied in a serious tone.  
'I didn’t think she’d travelled across the country to see my imaginary boyfriend’ Bryan stated shrugging in a what-can-you-do manner.  
'Guess you gonna have to tell her the truth’ Iris pointed out earning herself another deep mournful exhale from her best friend.  
Bellamy didn’t mean to eavesdrop but since he was eating lunch all alone as Miller once again got himself held back by Professor Pike he found himself listening before he realised that he was doing it. He turned around to face them and cleared  his throat loudly to get their attention. Bryan swivelled on his chair so he could face him eyeing him strangely like he was trying to work out who he was.  
'I might have a solution to your problem.’ Bellamy declared forfeiting politeness in favour of just making his point  
'You mean the problem I was privately confiding to my friend’ Bryan said a small smile fleeting on his lips.  
'Well I have a friend that could pretend to be your boyfriend’ Bellamy said making eye contact with the other boy.  
'And why would he do that?’ Bryan questioned intrigued.  
'Well he is failing some of his classes so you help him with that he’ll help you with this’ Bellamy said smiling up winnningly at the pale boy.  
'Tell your friend to meet me tonight room 4 Arkadia building and we can talk about it.’ Bryan said in parting whilst his friend was dragging him towards their next class.  
5 minutes later Miller was walking through the cafeteria a frown firmly settled on his face. He spotted Bellamy and made a beeline for his best friend.  
'Oh Man Pike is gonna fail me if I don’t get at least a B next test’ Miller said slamming his tray down on the table.  
'And I have the solution to all your problems’ Bellamy said feeling very smug  
'All my problems?’ Miller asked  scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.  
'Your grades and your massive crush’ Bellamy said with an evil glint in his dark eyes.  
'Hush darn Bells this was a secret you know I could start saying secrets about you out loud too like that time yo..'Miller was interrupted by Bellamy putting his hand on his mouth in a rushed panic to shut him up . Bellamy went on to whisper the entire plan he’d worked out with Bryan to Miller’s growing unease. He couldn’t think of a more terrible idea, pretending to be Bryan’s boyfriend. Sure he would have given his right arm to spend some time with his dream boy but giving him a taste to take it back off him for good was just cruel. And how far the pretence was gonna go, maybe he could handle hand holding , yeah maybe but what if it necessited more. Imagining kissing Bryan was one thing but  actually feeling those soft luscious lips against his would ruin him for sure he thought sadly. Bellamy was reassuring him that the boy would definitely fall for him once he got to know him and as much as Miller appreciated the sentiment he wasn’t convinced. The meeting with Bryan came far too quickly and at the same time Miller had been unbelievably jittery in anticipation all day. He finally stood at the door nervously awaiting his fate as Bryan silently appraised him. He looked a mixture of surprised and..pleased? No Miller was definitely projecting he figured but soon the pale boy ushered him in with a shy smile and Miller smirked happily. Whatever Bryan saw in him rambling about his failing grades  as a justification for his willingness to be his fake boyfriend must have convinced him enough because Bryan agreed to let him move in for the weekend. He went back to his own room to collect and pack under Bellamy’s complacent gaze. After a few barely appropriate encouragements from Bellamy ranging from tips on how to seduce a boy (like how would he even know Miller was the one with a track record after all) to the assurance that if he was that way inclined he would do him (which thanks but no thanks bro) he made his way to his pretend boyfriend’s quarters feeling an healthy combination of giddy and anxious. Bryan welcomed him by grabbing one of his bags their fingers faintly brushing and the simple touch made his skin tingled with a pleasant warmth. Bryan’s room was fairly neat but he could see the tale tell signs of a rushed clean up, seeing as he himself was a specialist of that specific procedure but he appreciated the effort nonetheless. They soon got settled on the beat up sofa watching The Avengers on Netflix. Miller finally finding someone he could nerd out with. Their bodies seemed to gravitate closer at the night went on without them planning it. Waking up next to a sleepy Bryan had been on the top of his wish list for nearly a year now but that was nothing compared to the reality of it. He looked even cuter than usual with his fingers fisted in his shirt and a slight drool escaping the cupid bow of his lips. He opened his eyes and caught the other boy staring at him and that propelled him  into action nearly jumping off in his struggle to move away. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Miller couldn’t help the growing smirk taking over his face. But before the situation could get any more awkward a seriously flushed Bryan made his way towards the bathroom with a mumbled apology. Meeting his mom was just as uncomfortable as Miller imagined it to be. She was obviously judging him and he was sombrely doubting he was passing the mom’s test not that Bryan was helping. Everytime the pale boy reached for his hand or hugged him and in one time stopping moment kissed him softly on the cheek, Miller all but stuttered , falling over his own words making him sounds challenged at best. Unperturbed Bryan continues to be an attentive, affectionate and absolutely perfect boyfriend adding to Miller’s growing infatuation. Bryan’s mother cornered him as soon as her son left the room questioning his intentions and he found himself telling her the god honest truth that he just wanted to make him happy because seeing him smile brought warmth to his heart like nothing else ever did. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed gently and just said 'Okay’ which apparently meant parental approval. If only now he had Bryan’s approval it would have meant so much more to him. She finally left hugging him as well as Bryan and it brought the painful reality of the sham even clearer in Miller’s mind. This had been a terrible idea because now he had no reasons to stay but the idea of leaving the loving comfort he found here was heartbreaking. Bryan closed the door and leaned against it breathing out slowly. After a few seconds he turned around and before Miller could make his exit Bryan had him in a tight embrace, so tight he could feel every strong muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt. He hugged back enjoying the heat emanating from the other boy. Suddenly Bryan pulled out and looked intensely at him  for a split second before smashing his lips against Miller’s. The kiss soon got heated as their tongues explored each other’s mouth with a determination brought on by some significant pining and raging hormones. The look of utter shock on Bryan’s reddening face as they finally pulled apart getting some much needed oxygen into their starved lungs rendered Miller numb from all the emotions swirling inside his head.  
“I’m sorry I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” Bryan stuttered his cheeks flaming a delicious cherry red.  
'It’s okay I kind of um..enjoyed it’ Miller replied looking up into those tempting soft caramel eyes.  
'You did?’ Bryan asked seemingly surprised at Miller’s words.  
'Yeah totally did you not notice my very willing tongue in your mouth?’ Miller sassed cheekily as the blush adorning the other boy’s cheeks deepened.  
'Not really you need to show me again’ Bryan replied boldly and Miller quickly grabbed hold of Bryan’s shirt to pull him back into another earth shattering kiss quickly assuring that the status of their relationship was now fully real.


	20. Reunited and it feels so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ' What happens when Bryan gets back to earth? When they reunite?'

Finally landing on Earth felt so unreal even as the dropship’s door opened and Bryan blinked blearily at his first sight of it. He dreamt of being down here as a child, read books and theories about it with a youthful fascination. Whilst the boy that he later would fall irremediably in love with was reading ghost and horror stories, he was devouring all theories about Earth, from the history and geography of it to what effect bombs had. As he grew up he made a few theories of his own, different in their essence from what Pike was teaching since he strongly believed that Earth could be habitable and shared his views with Miller heartily who never disputed his opinion just smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair. It became their escape from the harsh conditioned living of the Ark. They would talk about what they could do there, could be, always together but free breathing fresh air, feeling the ground under their feet, explore the world below. They would smile, draw the dream on each other’s skin with their fingertips, a secret promise to each other. The universe was a vast expanse but their home was right there legs tangled up, chest flushed against each other, pulse beating in sync. Before he could even adjust to his new environment arrows rained on them from all angles and men started to fall quickly. Bryan narrowly avoided getting hurt thanks to his quick reflex. The door was immediately closed again before any of the grounders army could fall in. Dread pooled in the bottom of his stomach, churning his inside in a knot. His boyfriend was already there in the middle of this, had been for months now. He hadn’t heard from him in so long and realised with a poignant pain that the last time they talked had been through a screen and before that in the middle of a room being monitored in case they got the funny idea that they were entitled to touch each other. The irony that what they dreamt of, their saviour turned out to be another nightmare burned deep. The frustration and anger at being yet again kept apart by others made his blood boil and his temper flare. It just wasn’t fair, he wasn’t gonna die in this tin box or out there at the hands of savages. He grabbed a rifle, feeling the heavy weight comforting him. He was gonna fight back, he was gonna find his boy even if it kills him, no longer was he gonna accept a fate imposed on him. They fought for months, losing quickly their people, his friends, his dad, leaving him with people he only knew vaguely stuck together in defence of their lives. He nearly died, fighting off a grounder twice his size. The man’s broad sweaty hands firmly pressed around his neck squeezing the life out of him. He tensed his muscles trying to make his neck tight so he could breathe but the pressure simply intensified and the darkness started to swallow his peripheral vision until he felt his eyelids slowly blink like he was just gonna go to sleep. Had it not been for Pike slashing the man’s throat from behind he would have died right there in the dirt. Greedily breathing oxygen into his burning lungs distracted him from the jet of warm blood that sprayed in his face, a twisted Earth baptism, bathing in the blood of their enemies. Pike held out his hand to get him up and his entire body ached and stung as he stood on shaky feet. Pike smiled conspicuously at him, going as far as calling him son when the last person who ever called him that had taken his last breath only a few days ago. Then Pike brought the news that they found their people and they all were heading to Arkadia instead of hiding in caves and bomb bunkers. He grabbed hold of his arm tightly begging for information but no one seemed to know if Miller was alive or not. They reassured him by saying that he would soon find out for himself. They decided to travel under the cover of the midnight sky to avoid detection. It was a traitorous trek , going over unknown territory in the pale moonlight. His heart was beating out of his chest, excitement and fear doing an agonizing dance inside his body. He felt sick and fuzzy like his connection with Miller wasn’t at full service. The closer they got the more agitated he became he lived in the hope of reunion for so long that he now was dragging his feet approaching what he had been looking for,  unsure he was gonna like the answer to his prayers. He realised that he was freaking out, fear lodging in his throat making it hard to swallow. He tried to concentrate on breathing deep and long but it came out stuttered and forced. Thinking one foot in front of the other to clear his mind but he kept stumbling at every raised roots and he had no idea how he escaped falling on his face. He couldn’t see anything, recognise any faces inside Arkadia’s walls he realised belatedly that he was crying. He tried wiping his eyes but more tears fell, he couldn’t make himself stop. He was in Arkadia where Miller should be, had to be but he wasn’t there. Everything seemed so futile in that moment. The want, the need , the love seemed to have no weight in this world. The Earth he fantasized walking upon betrayed him, crushing him with a too harsh reality that even in the dead of night felt too bright, overpowering, leaving him a crying mess in its wake, broken on his feet.   
‘Bryan’  a deep exhausted voice shouted and that was the voice, the only sound that could bring him back from down under where he was drowning, suffocating.  
'Nate’ He shouted in reply his voice sounded hoarse and rasp to his own ears but that didn’t stop him from calling out again. Frozen to the spot, afraid that if he made a move he wouldn’t hear it anymore. God he needed to hear it. Suddenly a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around forcefully. He was now faced with chocolate skin, warm eyes and a slight stubble framing the face that he loved since he was 10. So many emotions rushed through his veins that he couldn’t process more than the absolute joy, delightful happiness as he was wrapped in a bone crushing embrace, bruising him in the most delicious way, branding their skin together with intense heat of longing and pure love. They kissed, their noses knocking in their eagerness to be connected in all ways possible. Miller slipped fingers under his shirt and he felt fevered from the gentle touch. They pulled apart only when the pressure on their lungs became unbearable, their bodies still flushed together.   
'I love you’ Miller sincerely said eyes warm with a gentle dry palm stroking his cheek.  
'To the Ark and back’ Bryan added eagerly kissing the smile off his man’s face.


	21. Morning bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> briller waking up together in the morning and not wanting to get up.

Miller blinked blearily at the early morning sunshine. Sleep still clung to his long dark eyelashes and he wiped at it with the back of his hand. The action slightly ruffled his boyfriend’s chestnut hair who just softly hummed and simply snuggled closer. Miller enjoyed those mornings, rare as they were when the feeling of togetherness sustained the world, when fighting was another day’s mission, surviving a vague notion, all that mattered was the warm body pressed tight against his. He ran his fingers through the soft strand of Bryan’s locks. The younger boy nuzzled into his neck , each breath puffing out warm air tickling the underside of his jaw. The traitorous sun emitted his bright light directly onto the still closed eyes of his lover bringing an annoyed grumble to his pink lips. Bryan rubbed both fists on his eyelids finally admitting defeat and waking up. Two bright caramelised chocolate orbs turned towards Miller and he smiled fondly at the pale boy. Bryan smiled back in earnest edging closer so he could press a feather light kiss on his boyfriend’s somewhat chapped lips. Miller’s tongue dipped onto his bottom lip as much to moisten them as to taste the minute scent left over by the soft kiss. Bryan followed the movement with hungry eyes. Desire pooled in Miller’s belly and he nervously licked at his lips in anticipation. Bryan moved above him effectively bracketing him in between two strong well muscled arms. Their bodies naturally aligning in an action they had become well accustomed to but that still send them on fire, excitement tingling from fingertips to toes enabling the desperate need to touch, bring closer, possess and cherish in any way possible. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes seeing their hope for a future, their shared love, the possibility of a forever shining, burning bright. Bryan dipped down eagerly sucking at his boyfriend’s lips. Miller gasped and an agile tongue slipped his way in , licking inside his mouth exploring every corners greedily. Miller kissed back avidly , a mixture of deep kisses and gentle teasing. Bryan relaxed onto him, his heavy weight comforting him pleasantly, his oaky musky scent filling his nostrils with a sense of urgency. Barely managing to breathe between fervent kisses. Their bodies moving against each other  in a slow rhythm leading to some much needed friction. Craving more but enjoying too much the languid slide of skin on skin to accelerate the movement. Emotions and feelings shooting pulses of unadulterated want exuding a sheen of sweat between their hard bodies tensed in pleasure, succumbing to each other.


	22. First fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brillers first fight and how they cleared things up again

Miller never really spend much time socialising with kids from Alpha station, he didn’t even know half the names of his classmates truth was he spent most of his spare time in Farm station and he was more than comfortable in the  small circle of friends he secured through the years. So when Trent approached him at lunchtime he was confused and frankly annoyed at the interruption, eating gruel was depressing enough without the horror of having to make small talk or gasp… be nice. Unperturbed by Miller’s obvious displeasure and Murphy’s challenging gaze Trent sat right next to Miller breathing heavily all over his lunch tray which everyday resembled more a chemistry experiment than something meant for human consumption.   
‘Hey Miller who is that boy I always see you with?’ Trent said a conspiratorial look on his smug face.  
‘Do you mean Bryan?’ Miller replied brashly, fairly irritated with this guy’s interest in his best friend.  
'Bryan’ he said testing the name in his mouth  'He’s cute’ he added pointedly.  
'I guess’ Miller said feeling very uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going. And what was this feeling blooming in his chest, clenching, making everything tight like his entire body was tensing for an incoming blow.  
'Is he seeing anyone?' Trent queried excitement perceptible under his jock bravado.  
'No ugh I mean I don’t know why?' Miller stuttered, actually stumbled over his words like there was something lodged in his throat making it difficult to articulate comprehensibly.  
'Cool gonna ask him to the Alpha Ball thanks Miller’ Trent said cuffing him on the shoulder as he rejoined his own social group looking thoroughly too satisfied with himself. Miller sputtered and his eyes bugged out of his head. Did he really just enable his best friend to go on a date with a jock, a guy… that wasn’t him.  
'Told you you should have made him your boyfriend’ Murphy sassed but Miller scarcely heard him through the blood that was rushing through his ears. He mindlessly picked up a spoonful of gruel and nearly choked when the slightly chemical tang of the mixture hit his taste buds. Fleeting thoughts of poisoning hit the back of his mind, maybe a new way to control population and right now he didn’t give a floating fuck. The afternoon classes passed in a daze, occasionally Trent would turn around and send him a wink like they were in confidence. God Trent was an ass. Murphy like a good friend kept sending paper projectiles at his back Miller sure appreciated the sentiment. As class ended and they made their way out Miller realised stomach dropping that Bryan was actually waiting for him since it was their customary movie night. The universe obviously hated him, of course Trent the asshole tapped his shoulder  thinking that Bryan was there for his benefit and literally pounced on him like a predator on a defenceless prey. Miller stood frozen, too far to actually hear any of the conversation but it wasn’t hard to imagine. Trent touched Bryan’s shoulder but it wasn’t a friendly action as the hand lingered gently sliding along his arm in a gesture that felt too intimate in the middle of the busy corridor. Bryan smiled, smiled that sweet innocent tooth gapped breathtaking smile of his. He smiled at Trent. It was like cold poison going through his veins, flashing thoughts of how dare he, how could he confounding his mind. He was seething with jealousy, anger and for someone that was so liberal with rights and wrongs suddenly it felt the wrongness in front of him deep in his soul. Bryan approached him and Murphy he had the audacity to blush, that charming flush that he just used for a guy he didn’t know, a guy that had no idea how funny and sweet Bryan was, how he worked hard on the fields with his father just to keep his family afloat, how he was afraid of scary movies but never shied away from daring stunts, how he was strong and beautiful and that being with him was a gift that an idiot like Trent would never comprehend. And yet Bryan was gonna give Trent his time, his company instead of Miller. Blinded with jealousy, mind clouded with indignation Miller jumped on his childhood friend like a man possessed.  
'What are you doing here? you shouldn’t be in Apha station.It’s not your station.’ Miller growled like an enraged animal.  
'You come to Farm station all the time’ Bryan replied stunned but standing his ground.  
'It’s not the same’ Miller spat with venom.  
'What? Am I not good enough for your superior fucking station?’ Bryan shouted on the verge of tears that he stubbornly refused to let fall. Holding onto his anger like a shield.  
'Yeah that’s right’ Miller shouted back eyes dark like a bottomless pit. Miller couldn’t even believe the words that fallen from his lips and he desperately wished he could physically pluck them out from thin air and swallow them back, choking on their disgusting meaning and taste and never see that look of utter devastation on the other boy’s cherished face.  
'Float you Miller’ Bryan vented already making his way, far away from the boy that he usually wanted to get as close as possible to. He just couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe and he needed to be away right now because he might have willingly given Miller his heart but he sure wasn’t gonna give him his dignity. As soon as he rounded the corner officially no longer in sight of anyone from Alpha station he ran, legs pumping lungs burning.The physical exertion was good, a pain he could understand so he kept on even as Farm station was pretty far and he already raced the same distance less than  20 minutes before. He reached his quarters just as the first tear teased his long eyelashes. He blinked  enabling the tear to run down his smooth cheek and now that the first had escaped it was like a floodgate breached within him . It blurred his vision and he couldn’t wipe them fast enough before the next load was pouring out. He always knew him and Miller were class apart but he never felt the implacable truth of that fact till now. Farm station was the poorest station even with 2 parents household but with his mom sick, his dad breaking his back and even him being thrown in work whilst he was still a child they were barely surviving. Alpha station on the other hand was the elite , the highest in wealth and before now the large disparity in their lifestyle never meant anything to them, or so he thought but obviously he was gaslighting himself because it mattered.  It mattered to Nathan. For so long he’d believed his place was by the older boy’s side than now he felt empty, alone, homeless. Loss and despair so powerful than the anger he felt like a tangible  entity before was engulfed,foregone. The worst part from all this beside the unwanted reality check of his position was the absolute undeniable fact that he was still in love with Miller, the boy that just made it crystal clear that he would never lower himself into being with him. He was nothing, a pathetic sucker for punishment. He cultivated their friendship like he did his crops with loving attention and dedicated care but at the end it meant nothing,He meant nothing. He was still not paid half as much as anyone for his labour on the fields and Miller rejected him. It hurts, twisted his insides until his sobs turned into breathless gasps. Suddenly he heard a soft knock at his door.  
'Bryan I am so sorry I am the worst the absolute worst. I’m an asshole. You’re too good for Alpha station, for me. I am so so sorry’ Miller said punctuating each word by dropping a small piece of paper through the letterbox. Bryan slowly approached, kneeling to pick up a small sliver. Miller’s rushed writing proclaiming I’m sorry, each one with the exact same sentence sometimes with a broken heart or a sad emoji instead of an O. He sat his back to the door finding some solace in Miller’s heartfelt words, from the unspoken declaration.  
'Great use of the Ark’s limited resources’ Bryan murmured in a tone still deeply wounded.  
'It’s a great use if it gets me my best friend back’ Miller replied leaning his feverished forehead against the cool metal of the door.  
'C'mon man don’t leave me hanging’ Miller pleaded as he slid his hand through the small gap of the letterbox reaching blindly. Soon a warm calloused hand wrapped around his kickstarting his heart into gear and a rushed’ Thank god for that’ escaped his plump lips before he could contain it. The tight opening hurt his wrist but Miller had no intention of ever moving,of ever breaking their connection.  
'Bryan’ Miller called heart beating out of his chest.  
'Mmm’ Bryan replied in a rather contented sigh.  
'You wanna go to the Alpha Ball with me?'Miller asked nervously . He knew Bryan said no to Trent and he had every damn right to say no to him too. He deserved it.  
'Yes’ Bryan whispered cheeks flushing in delight.  
'Cool’ Miller finally answered unusually lost for words a stupid smile overtaking his face and his fingers squeezing even tighter. And when an hour later his dad found him half asleep still clinging to the pale hand in his he just shook his head fondly at his son.


	23. Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about modern au Briller with some of delinquents on a trip to Vegas and they're all playing truth or dare in a hotel room and Miller gets asked if he'd marry Bryan right in that moment and Miller just laughs and straightforwardly says "No" and Bryan, poor Bryan feels like his world is crumbling down and he feels like he might start bawling in front of everyone out of shock and Miller is saying something, but Bryan can't even hear a word and now he's looking at him fondly.

Their little group of delinquents finally arrived in Vegas. And if Jasper’s reaction was anything to go by it wasn’t a minute too soon. The trip had been long and exhausting, a road trip across 2 states had left everyone stewing in their own juices and antsy. Miller had spent it cuddling up to Bryan but unable to really touch him due to their close proximity to all of their friends and Miller wasn’t gonna put on a show, no matter how proud he was of his sexual prowess. Apparently the remedy to their travelling woes was to get absolutely drunk on Monty and Jasper’s homemade brew and play some party games. The alcohol swiftly cured everyone of their lassitude and the night soon turned in a barely contained chaos. Murphy decided to play truth or dare and Miller couldn’t even remember the last time he’d played it but he was sure that it was before he found out how much more fun touching another dick was compared to just his own especially if it was reciprocated. Murphy chose him as his first victim because he was an asshole like that. Miller went for dare which he soon regretted when he was made to run around the hotel lobby wearing nothing more than his beanie surprisingly he wasn’t immediately kicked out of the premises but it’d been a close call. Bryan licked his lips suggestively and winked at him when he returned to the room shamed and breathless. He put his clothes back on whilst daring Murphy to kiss another dude that wasn’t his boyfriend he promptly added when he saw an evil smirk develop on his friend’s face. Murphy faked thinking about it, going as far as tapping his chin with a long finger to add to the illusion of a man deep in thoughts when they all knew he was gonna pick Bellamy. He picked Bellamy. The older boy shrugged and exhaled deeply in his own show of being seriously put out but as soon as their lips met there was nothing faked in the obvious pleased sound erupting between their spit slicked mouths. A few pictures, videos and selfies were taken without either boy’s notice or attention. They separated furiously wiping their mouth to express how grossed out they were fooling absolutely no one. A few rounds of humiliating acts and alcohol abuse later and it was Miller’s turn again he knowledgeably picked truth and Harper asked if he would marry Bryan in Vegas. And the idea was so ridiculous that he felt tempted to laugh out loud and a small chuckle actually passed his plump lips. Like he would marry the boy of his dreams in a place where Elvis would be ordaining and everything was about risk, taking chances whilst what he and Bryan shared was the safest sanctuary for his heart to be, tied to each other by purity of love. And this place screamed bad decision and binge drinking. So he quickly said ‘No’ the 'hell’ was heavily implied. Bryan suddenly got up and stumbled to the bathroom probably due to his earlier drinking challenge Miller thought so he continued to enlighten Harper exactly why he wouldn’t. Explained an outdoor wedding was the most likely, nearly gushing about everything he had envisioned, how beautiful it would be clearly nothing like a gunshot Vegas wedding. He started to get worried that Bryan had been gone for a while so he got up to check on him. He could hear faint sobbing noises through the wooden door and his heart rate spiked in alarm. Bryan was crying and this information gripped his heart in a vice with the unpleasantness of such a thing. Was he upset because Miller was talking about their marriage like it was a done deal and he didn’t want that. Bryan didn’t want that. The concept of being rejected, of one day Bryan leaving him was so foreign to him. He’d never contemplated it, sure it seemed arrogant to be so self assured about his devotion in retrospect. He took a shuddering breath to centre himself in the middle of the thunderstorm of destructive emotions that was now swirling inside his fevered mind. It had to be something else, something that made sense, something he could comprehend, process and sort out not that drowning feeling of heartbreak that was piercing through his chest. Even though the door was locked and Bryan was refusing to let him in or even acknowledge his presence he easily picked it. The scene that welcomed him was one of profound sorrow. Bryan was sitting on the tiled floor, head bowed between his legs his hands hiding his face from view as best he could. Miller threw himself at him, hugging him tightly and rubbing circles on his back. His need to console, comfort, love, cherish overpowering all else. After a few minutes Bryan mumbled something about him saying no to marrying him and the confusion of that stammered sentence soon cleared as he realised that Bryan didn’t hear anything he said apart from no. He nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of both of them getting upset about not being together forever whilst obviously they both craved the ultimate connection. He called him an idiot half as much as he told him he loved him but there was no way he was proposing in a near public bathroom, hardly the place but the promise of a future together hung heavy in the air. Bryan kissed him fervently, his mind sobered from the reassurance that they would grow old together. Things quickly got heated in the aftermath of a gut wrenching fear of separation came the irrefutable need to be close, emotionally connected, intimately fused. He was frustrated and half hard by the time they reached their hotel room after excusing themselves from the others in an half assed apology. They started kissing as soon as the door clicked behind them. Wandering hands pulling desperately at unwanted clothing. Miller pulled out from the heated kisses to take off his top whilst Bryan clearly fuddled struggled with the buttons of his shirt. Miller’s patience grew quickly thin as his need became more desperate so he started peppering kisses on the skin he could see. Blunt teeth scraping gently against a pale clavicle. Bryan swore under his breath as he nearly ripped the last button in his youthful eagerness. Miller’s knowing smirk was cut short when a strong hand cupped his aching member through his jeans. They were still wearing way too many clothes for his liking as Bryan led him towards the large bed. Miller lied down as his boyfriend proceeded to take off his pants, leaving him in a tight pair of boxers strained under his erection, swaying with every breath. He looked beautiful with his skin flushed with the onset of arousal and Miller grabbed his hips and pushed him on top of him, pressing his palms against the blunt curve of the younger boy’s hips as he pushed into him. Too pink lips met his own in a searing kiss that had him stuttered his hips upwards to meet with Bryan’s thrusts. The denim was starting to feel really uncomfortable and he brought a hand between their sweaty bodies to undo his trousers and relieve the pressure but Bryan took his wrist to stop him. Miller shamelessly whimpered as Bryan simply laced their fingers and made his way down his body in a torturously tantalising manner stopping to tease his nipples between soft wet lips leaving them red and erect in his wake. He got his pants off and threw them away in one smooth motion. Bryan kept his brief on for the moment as he bit and sucked hard at the joint of his thigh and groin. The skin soon turned wet and throbbing as the cool air of the room hit it. Miller was begging as Bryan nosed his hard on through the thin material. Teasing him to the limit of sanity as words failed him replaced by half articulate groans. Bryan slowly peeled his underwear barely avoiding getting smacked in the face by the bouncing dick. He looked up at Miller through thick eyelashes making his boyfriend’s heart stutter at the sight. Miller traced the contour of his lips as they softly opened to welcome the head into the moistened heat. Miller made a strangled noise between a sigh and a moan. Bryan squeezed the tip as his agile tongue dipped and teased the slit gaining himself a slow dribble of precum which leaked down his chin rendering him looking used and wrecked and one of Miller’s hand grabbed the back of his head to encourage him further. Bryan’s head bobbed up and down expertly, knowing too well the amount of pressure to use to bring him close to the edge but not over. He wanted to savour more of him, all of him, everything he had. He let go of the older boy’s trapped hips and allowed him to fuck into his mouth. Miller was so close and he mumbled as much to his boy who knowingly held the base of his balls to hold off his orgasm for a little while longer, amplifying every motion of tongue and mouth whitening his vision with pure bliss. A few more thrusts and the build up in his balls became to strong to be contained and he came hard and deep down his man’s throat. Bryan swallowed as much as he could his lips milking the last drops hungrily. Miller was left shaking , vibrating from the force of his orgasm. Bryan came back up kissing his jaw gently as he fought to control his breathing. As soon as his heart stopped trying to burst through his ribcage he took note of the visibly tented boxers of his lover but was too turned on to feel completely guilty. He bit into the bruised flesh of Bryan’s lips as his long fingers slipped through the band of his boxers to tease the already leaking member. A sharp intake of breath came through enticing a strong and eager pull. Miller opened the bedside table drawer with shaky fingers blindly trying to locate the lube. He smiled triumphantly when his fingers locked securely around it. He raised an eyebrow and handed it to his boyfriend. Bryan’s cheeks flamed charmingly as he warmed some lube in between his fingers. Miller grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss where he could still taste himself on Bryan’s tongue. The feeling sent waves of burning desire down to his stomach and his dick valiantly twitched in renewed interest. Bryan’s index fingers teased the tight entrance before nudging in and out adding depth with each stroke. Miller was biting his lips , forcing himself to breathe deep enabling his body to get used to the intrusion. The sharp tinge of pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Another finger joined the first and his body mindlessly rocked onto it chasing the sensation deeper and broader. He wanted him, to feel him, being filled up by strength and eagerness. He mumbled as such to Bryan who kissed the side of his neck slipping another finger to enlarge the tight hole enough to accommodate him. Despite Miller’s spoken claim he needed to make sure. He would never hurt the man he loved in any way. Finally convinced he was ready he slipped his fingers out and aimed the tip of his penis against the fluttering entrance. His restraint broke and he sheath himself in with a slow and fluid roll of his hips. He groaned loudly when he bottomed out. Miller gripped his shoulders digging blunt nails making him swear under his breath. He pulled out and plowed back in hitting his man’s prostate with expert ease. Moans and groans merged as they found an intense and vigorous rhythm. Miller’s dick was standing proudly full mast and leaking all over the younger boy’s chest. Marking him as his. The sensation of unadulterated pleasure sending their nerves on edge, finely taut, the sound of bodies slamming into each other the soundtrack to their love song. They reached the highest point of ecstasy together , falling into each other, spilling their seeds inside their united embrace. Their life force sucked from their bones to give more life to their heartbeat, a wild cacophony of true love and joyful exhaustion.


	24. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan doesn't make it home two nights in a row and Miller is angry because he thinks Bry is seeing someone else. Little does he know that Bryan is kidnapped by Ice Nation. Bellamy finds him before it's too late and Miller is filled with guilt.

Miller finally finished his night guard shift, the sun was steadily rising as he made his way to his quarters or the honeymoon suite as Bellamy liked to call it. He sure was in a mood for some loving. As per usual he would poke his boy with his rigid member until he’d wake up with a pissed off frown on his young face. His annoyed face was so cute that Miller could never resist gentle teasing. He’d probably climb on top of him naked and eagerly rub himself tentalisingly until his boy got a boner then he would feast on the hard slightly bended offering. But as he opened the door already half mast he realised heart sinking that his beautiful lover wasn’t there. Dammit he must have gone and check on the pharnaceutical plants he was growing for Abby. Jealousy always been his silent companion from the first time he met Bryan, jealous when he spent time with others even if they were minerals apparently. Recently though Jackson seemed to spent way too much time asking his boy questions, taking an interest in HIS BOY. Bryan even worked shirtless sometimes like he had actually no idea what he looked like , how desirable he truly was, how irrestible every muscles moving under his pale unblemished skin was. Dammit. Bellamy called him ridiculous told him Bryan only had eyes for him, that he looked at him like he hung the moon but he couldn’t help thinking he wasn’t good enough. He was a no good thief that had been boxed because of his own fucking enormous ego and Bryan , wonderful Bryan had been there for him, supported him and never blamed him for anything. Yeah the boy deserved better. Jackson was a Doctor hell he would have been the dream son-in-law for the parents much better that the no good sort that he obviously fell under. He lied down on the bed, distressed and agitated. He buried his face in Bryan’s pillow breathing in the lingering scent like a starving man. The oaky earthy scent of fields and sunshine that was all Bryan always calmed him but today it just hurt highlighting his absence strongly and heartbreakingly. He tossed and turned but even though he was bone tired he couldn’t sleep, his mind runnning a mile a minute reeling with soul shattering thoughts of being replaced as the central character in Bryan’s life when he could never see past him. Bryan is it for him and deep down he had always known even when the relationship was a friendship. Bellamy was on a day shift rallying the troup. He noticed immediately the absence of Bryan, the boy was never late no matter how hard Miller would try to keep him in but he figured habits changed and Miller could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. So possibly had it been anyone else Bellamy would have made a note of the tardiness but he’d grown close to the younger boy and after the extra work he put out in the fields he deserved to be let off and it might also get Miller off his back for giving them opposite details. He grew very uneasy by lunch time so he ventured out to their quarters to see what the hold up was. He didn’t expect the door to open to an exhausted, irate Miller who just barked in his face when he asked for Bryan . He shouted some nonsense about Bryan finally realising the error of his ways and shacking up with the wonderful doctor and slammed the door in his face with a gruff. Bellamy stood in front of the door confused and shocked but he was definitely not crazy enough to knock again. Miller’s foul mood would probably turn murderous if he dared. He realised that Miller must have meant that Bryan was with Jackson since Miller had made his dislike of their friendship loudly and clearly known. So he headed to the medical bay where the young doctor was busy helping Abby with a patient, a grounder by the look of things. He grabbed hold of Jackson’s shoulder and pulled briskly to get his attention. Jackson smiled pleasantly and followed him out. Not one to waste time on small talk in time of need he curtly asked him if he saw Bryan. Jackson furrowed his brow explaining he hadn’t seen him in 2 days which he found odd as the pale boy was very meticulous and always brought them something he patiently grew or even just to see how he could help but he figured that he was with Miller or held up on a mission. Worry started to worm its way inside Bellamy at the answer. He thanked the doctor and promised to let him know when he found him. He headed to the fields where Bryan often volunteered but nobody seen him either and gave him the standard answer of Bryan not officially being part of the team therefore hard to keep track of. Bryan was a creature of habit and he enjoyed helping out where he could much to Miller’s chagrin who wanted to keep the boy all to himself. He spent another hour asking numerous people if they had encountered the young farmer recently but no one had seen him. Bellamy grew more tense and uneasy as time passed with no sighting or useful information on his friend’s whereabouts. Miller’s theory of Bryan cheating was beyond ridiculous and it wasn’t worth considering. The only reasonable explanation was Bryan stepped outside Arkadia’s walls which he feared had been forced instead of wanted. If god forbid the boy been taken or worst, a scenario he decided wholeheartedly to ignore for now then there would be traces of a fight , a struggle. Bryan wasn’t big but he was strong and determined and he sure would put one hell of a fight. On a whim he decided to check out the young man’s makeshift green house. No one went there as Bryan was highly protective of what he’d constructed. He stepped in and even though half the room was still a work in progress he noticed straight away the broken glass and blood droplets tainting it. Bryan chose the location due to its perfect setting to grow his plants, unknowingly putting himself out of sight from the guards on the tower. Damn it was even far away enough from the main building that nobody would have heard a scuffle. How did nobody realised that before, how did he not realise that. He hated himself for being so careless and fear strangled his guts at the idea that it might have cost his best friend’s lover his life. He swallowed the bile that was erupting in his throat, the bitter coppery taste making his eyes watered. He couldn’t bring himself to seek out Miller, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to handle it. No he had to get him his boyfriend back or never show his face again, it was his fault that Octavia lost the love of her life there was no way history would repeat itself and Miller would lose out. With a resolute stance he followed the traces of blood all the way to the side gates finding a boot half hidden in the lush untapered vegetation. He climbed the wall in one smooth motion ,not wanting to lose track by using the main gate. He looked right and left unable to make up his mind on which way to go. Desperation was draining the blood from his face and he frantically wiped the sweat of his brow. Fuck, fuck which way did they go? Suddenly his eyes caught a dark shape in the middle of the wild vegetation, another boot. He smiled despite himself. The young boy left him a trail to follow, like breadcrumbs from an old story his mother often read to Octavia. He took off in that direction trying to walk straight unless something told him otherwise. He wasn’t sure how long he could follow the little clues wondering what Bryan could realistically take off without his captors noticing. He saw blood along the trunk of a tree nearly in the shape of an arrow. So the smart youngster was bleeding but obviously alert enough to mark directions. He had no idea if Bryan was doing it in the hope of escape or being rescued. Just as the trail seem to run cold and Bellamy refused to think of what that could mean for his friend he heard faint noises coming from what appeared to be a cave. He slowly crept up to the entrance and risked a fleeting glance. He spotted Bryan quickly enough as he was propped up against the dirty wall, his face bloody and his hands tied in front of him. The boy paid him no attention as he seemed to be lost in a strength of will staring contest with an Ice nation grounder, he could easily tell by the white clay covering the man’s face. Bellamy crawled closer, as much as he could risking another glance inside. On closer inspection he saw another guard was standing deeper inside the cave bent over some herbs and leaves. Suddenly the other Ice nation man smacked the pale boy hard in the face, blood splurting from his split lip decorating the wall. The sound was like a gun shot echoing madly, bouncing on the walls in the otherwise quiet scenery. Bellamy needed to act quickly as the soldiers had obviously plans for his friend and he doubted they would be pleasant. He stepped in gun raised and schooling his features in his most threatening setting.   
‘Let my friend go or I will shoot you both’ Bellamy warned, eyes fleeting from one guard to the other. They moved swiftly and before he could pull the trigger he was tackled to the ground mercilessly. He struggled against his attacker the gun trapped in between their bodies. Bryan jumped on top of the taller soldier arms tight around his throat, using all his strength to crush his windpipe. The burly man bucked wildly to unsettle his grip but he held on even as he felt a sharp blade bury itself in his shoulder. The pain was blinding, searing but his grip never faltered and finally he heard the distinctive crunch and the man fell to the floor. The knife still embedded in his shoulder got pushed further in in the collision. Darkness swallowed up any further thoughts even when the unmistakable sound of a gun shot rang in the air. Bellamy managed to shoot the man in between the eyes, instantly ending their struggle. He made his way to Bryan’s worryingly unmoving shape on the floor. He saw blood covering the younger boy’s arm and panic gripped his heart in an unforgiving vice. Shit shit. He carefully untangled his friend from the dead form underneath him. His face was sickly pale and his breath came out weak and stuttered when he checked. He gingerly grabbed him, sliding his arms under his armpits and his knees, effectively carrying him bridal style, moving in controlled actions to not affect his wound more dramatically. When he finally reached the warm embrace of Arkadia and its people Bellamy could barely contain the fear of failing to save another much loved innocent life. Bryan was still breathing but his eyes remained tightly shut, all Bellamy’s attention was focussed on the slow rise and fall of his lungs. Abby and Jackson were immediately at his side gently helping him settle Bryan on a stretcher and rushing into medical bay. He stood frozen for a minute until Clarke physically jerked him. She went to help her mother when he shakily explained what happened but not before ordering him to get Miller. Bryan needed him. That thought acted like a bucket of ice water fully pulling him out from his stupor and he ran towards their quarters. Miller had reached a new low in his downward spiral of heartbreak doom when he angrily opened the door.  
'Someone better be dying’ He snapped before noticing the bright red blood drenched in his friend’s clothes.  
'Bryan’ Bellamy muttered   
'No no you’re lying’ Miller replied eyes wild fisting Bellamy’s shirt with all his might, burying his hand in his boyfriend’s fresh blood.  
'Not dead but badly hurt’ Bellamy barely finished before Miller was running towards medical bay like his life depended on it. Jackson stopped him before he could barge inside. Miller looked crazy, he felt crazy, the last bit of his sanity rested on what lay behind. He violently pushed the other man away and nearly pulled the door of its hinges in his desperation. All heads turned his way at the commmotion but soon returned at the task at end. They managed to remove the knife who popped with the most disgusting wet squelching sound. And there were more fresh blood pouring out but well trained fingers were already limitting the loss whilst closing the gaping wound. Miller was entranced, eyes glued to the gruesome tableau unfolding in front of him. As soon as Bryan was stabilized, blood transfusion in effect Miller was by his side. Bryan got hurt whilst he was too busy being eaten away by jealousy. God he hated himself, ravaged by a guilt so powerful that he visibly swayed on his feet. Blood leaving his own body just as surely as some was entering his boy’s. He dropped to his knees, his sweaty fingers reaching for the cold hand of his lover. The sensation brought home how close he had been to losing the boy he loves. Tears fell freely as loud sobs wrecked his body leaving him broken and shaky. A weak tug on his fingers pulled him back to the surface, to the relief of getting another chance. He would not fuck up this time. Losing Bryan was unfathomable. Some hurt are just too much, bigger than he could take. Bryan was his surrender, his saviour and his doom. The beat of his heart, the life flow through his veins. His safe place.


	25. I think about you when I touch myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan masturbating for the first time, while Miller secretly watches. Bonus points if Bryan is a virgin.

Miller had thought about it for ages since he was seriously running out on ways to scare his boyfriend. Bryan would block his ears and shout ‘I hate you’ everytime he enlightened him with one of his scary stories, some from old books, some he made up. And there were barely any movies left from the old days and stealing them was too hard to be worth it even by Miller’s unbelievably low standards. So now he moved on to pranks like stuffing plastic snakes in his backpack, catching him off guard by jumping on him always eliciting a yelp even a high pitch scream on one glorious occasion. So he really really liked teasing the younger boy, pulling his figurative pigtails. Which brings him here, hiding in his boy’s closet waiting for him to arrive from his shift on the fields. He’d timed his arrival just right as to not run into his parents after he stole a lock picking set from Mecha yeah he could see the irony of it. Bryan opened his bedroom door he was beyond exhausted it’d been a long shift and he definitely needed some relaxation, but his mind was too strung up to sleep. He took off his top and threw it half hazardly towards his closet. Tidiness be damned. Miller stood frozen, one large palm pressed on the door but he found himself unable to push it. He was transfixed on the well muscled arms and shoulders, artificial light shining onto the broad chest illuminating every details, burning them into his brains for later reference. He hadn’t seen him shirtless since they were kids and Bryan was a very pale skinny kid with long limbs and too large hands but now damn he filled out. His arms alone were making his mouth water. His gaze moved from one smooth surface to the next. Strong pectorals dusted in dark hairs leading lower to sharp hip bones and startling abs. He wiped the drool off his face trying to regain some composure whilst his little (not so little) soldier was standing to attention, his fingers itching against the door, furtively wanting to trace all the defined planes of this body with eager fingers and a hungry tongue. Bryan went to lie down on his bed. God he hated wednesdays he always had to work right after school and had no time to see Nate. He caught him briefly at lunch and he’d looked so good in his tight jeans and deep olive henley. Miller started to wear tighter clothes recently and it was driving him crazy. Mindlessly his hand cupped his dick through his slacks. He sighed profoundly, settling his mind on fleeting images of his boyfriend. His great thighs and pert ass that he just wanted to bite into. He was rubbing slow circles along his length that was gently growing with the motion. Miller was biting his fist to muffle his groans. His eyes were starting to sting as he tenaciously refused to blink. There was just no way he was gonna miss a second of this, his mind saving the sexiest thing he ever saw for later personal and extensive use. Bryan’s legs were slightly opened and he could see the straining growth building under the younger man’s ministrations. Bryan was slowly building up to it, settling for a proper session and Miller was possible gonna cum untouched and in his pants. The pale boy rubbed the pad of his thumb over his nipple, pinching hard, twisting the nub with intent. His right hand sliding under the band of his underwear not bothering to take off his pants to Miller’s growing chagrin. He ran his fingers along the smooth length teasingly. He couldn’t really do much in the confined space so he deftly undid his trousers, raising his hips so he could wiggle out of them, dragging his boxers down with the action. MIller’s eyes bugged out of his head, he had dreams about this for sure, most nights to be honest and even though in his fantasies he was joining in it was nothing compare to the reality of seeing his boy legs spread, cock hard and pulsing, one hand massaging his balls whilst the other was tracing the long vein on the underside of the long member. The sight was too hot, Miller was sweating through his clothes, his jeans uncomfortable and he kept rearranging his large erection that threatened to burst out of the material at any moment. He needed to undo them but was too scared of the noise it would create, breaking the spell both he and Bryan were under, reducing him to a creepy dude perving on his boyfriend rendering Bryan too embarassed to ever talk to him again. That thought alone was more painful than the unforgiving denim. Bryan’s grip on his cock tightened as need pooled in his belly. His movements were still languid ,rolling his balls teasingly a few moans falling out of his lips in a barely covered whisper. He soon gained speed craving more friction as his imagination ran away from him, thinking of mocha skin, long fingers wrapped around him instead of his own. Precum was leaking out slicking his cock smoothly. His other hand abandonned his newly flushed testicules to dip into the slit of his erection. He never tasted himself before but now he was succombing under the intense curiosity. He brought the soiled digit to his lips parting them to allow his tongue a little taste and finally engulfed the entire finger in his mouth sucking on the salty cum. He felt dirty and naughty and so turned on. He thought about putting a finger down there before but he’d always been too afraid to follow through but right now the desire seemed to be tugging at every fibre of his being in desperate need. He reached between his legs, rubbing the tight hole with a slick spit covered finger. Miller’s entire fist found its way to his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold in his groans. His maddening thoughts deafening in the cramped space. He wanted to be there, to be the one making Bryan bite his bottom lip, the one to take him apart, the one to make his back arch as the orgasm hit. The one for Bryan. The younger boy was jerking himself with abandon, lost in his imagination, nerves deliciously on edge, closer to the precipice with each twist of his wrist. He came with a guttural grunt, a single 'Nate’ wrenched out of him. Miller had wanted to make his boyfriend scream and the reality had surpassed the intent by miles. Spurt of thick cum painted Bryan’s chest in a sticky mess. He closed his eyes and let out a deep fully satisfied sigh. His fingers lazily resting on his cum splattered chest, breath erratic and heart drumming. Miller squeezed himself a couple of times before he was ruining his pants. Two squirts was beyond embarrassing but the display put before his eyes had been too much for his hormones riddled mind and body both coming undone at the same time. As soon as Bryan went for a much needed shower Miller stepped out of the closet and stealthily made his way out.


	26. Carrier chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "do you think it would bother the chickens if i put sticky notes on them? only like one or two at a time though"

After finally getting their house off the ground and partially on the water if you counted their front porch. Bryan was for the first time in his life done fighting, fighting with his father, fighting for more sky box visitation rights, fighting to stay alive, fighting for a chance of a future with the man he loves. He coud stop, breathe the fresh air and just be happy. Sure they still had to attend meetings with Arkers and grounders alike , secure their treaty by providing for all of them instead of just him and Miller but he was never selfish and after working in the Ark without recognition or advantages he was now finally reknown for his agricultural abilities. Miller stepped up in a more leading role facilitating relationships between all different clans. Talking of the man he was usually inside their little house building, fixing, anything to provide a more self supporting existence. Miller approached him a mischievious look in his dark eyes, biting his lips to hide the smirk off his face but the muscles were twitching  desperately to be let loose.   
“do you think it would bother the chickens if i put sticky notes on them? only like one or two at a time though” Miller asked expression serious despite the words spilling out.  
‘Yes Nate it would’ Bryan replied trying to match his boyfriend’s tone and failing spectacularly.  
'Oh right okay…I..ugh gonna go now’ Miller stammered scratching the back of his neck looking shiftier than ever.He was trudging back towards their house whilst Bryan shook his head fondly at his boyfriend’s antics. He was nearing the end of his day as the sun was slowly setting across the lake when he spotted one of their chickens, raven called after her namesake due to her superior intelligence which apparently wasn’t as flattering to the girl as they intended it to be. He clicked his tongue to get the chicken to come his way. The clever creature reached him and he picked it up noticing a bright yellow post it stuck to her back. He peeled it off gently. 'Love you babe’ the message declared. Bryan couldn’t help the warmth spreading through his chest, obviously in outrage not flattered or flustered or anything that mushy and illogical. Sure the last time they passed notes had been on the Ark and if he was really honest he missed those simple love declarations. He rushed towards their home tucking the chicken close to his broad chest. Miller couldn’t find the bloody chicken anywhere and when his boyfriend burst through the door with the culprit safe in his arms he barely had the time to feel guilty before sinfully hot lips fell on his own in a messy avid kiss that Miller returned eagerly. Carrier chickens were a definite go.


	27. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller enjoys watching horror movies with Bryan mainly because Bryan will drape himself around him like an octopus, and, if the movie is particularly scary, hide his face in Miller's neck the entire movie.

Miller loved Halloween it was by far his favorite holiday. Sure he enjoyed dressing up and scaring people but the main enticement was Bryan and he would watch some scary movies. It had become a tradition despite the younger boy’s vehement complaints. Bryan hated Halloween he much preferred Christmas or hell even Unity day. He had no ideas why people felt suddenly compelled to wear clothes that often smelt like moth balls and belonged to dead people , okay all clothes on the Ark technically were , passed on within family and he usually could deal with that if he chose to not analyze it too much. Maybe he was being grumpy because Nate had scared him already 3 times and of course he had screamed, had a mini heart attack and questioned all his life choices that brought him to Miller being his best friend. And tonight as usual was movie fright night and if it wasn’t for the simple fact that he treasured all and every one on one Miller was throwing his way he would have cancelled or hiden. Bryan made some popcorn and settled next to his friend, a nervous energy buzzing through his body not entirely due to Miller’s proximity. 10 minutes in and the pale boy had noticeably moved closer to him, his body heat sipping through the thin fabric of his shirt. When things started to get bloodier and creepier, he selected well obviously cos his personal space was now being deliciously invaded by a cowering beautiful boy. The younger boy was looking through his fingers with a morbid fascination but soon his face found its way in the crook of his neck and Miller was finally scared, scared his heart would beat out of his chest or that he would pop a boner and with Bryan practically in his lap  there would be no hiding either. The killer on the screen was totally freaking Bryan out, man he was never gonna sleep tonight so he clutched tighter to his best friend. Searching fingers gripped more tightly to his shirt and slightly grazed his nipple and Miller let out a strangled whimper.  
“You’re scared?” Bryan whispered sounding a strange mixture of surprised and confused  
“Terrified” Miller honestly replied realising that he was gone for the light skinned boy with the elfin features and captivating eyes to the point of no return.


	28. "You really think you can beat me? That's cute."

Miller was the undisputed champion, when it came to running, long distance  or short no one could take him on. Some would say his side petty thief career had a lot to do with his abilities but Nathan always enjoyed the way his legs would burn through the exertion, the way his mind would empty, clarify its usual chaos. It felt nice , it felt like freedom. He was the captain ,the King of the track team and earned a legitimate respect from his coach and teammates alike. So when this kid wanted to try out for the team Miller had looked him up and down with disdain, not attraction or arousal that would be stupid. Apparently his name was Bryan and he’d been on his previous school track team so the coach let him join despite Miller’s obvious annoyance. One thing could be said for the new kid he looked good in shorts maybe a little too good as Miller’s eyes were obsessively tracing the smooth curve of his ass. Somehow they got paired off and Miller could not help but point out the futility of that race since he would easily win. Bryan seemed confident he obviously had no idea who he was up against.  
“You really think you can beat me? That’s cute”  Miller teased mercilessly.  
“Well if you win I’ll do whatever you want and if I win you can take me on a date” Bryan cheekily replied, a charming flush warming his cheeks.  
Miller was so shocked by the pale boy’s answer thrown above his shoulder that he nearly lost his footing and fell face first into the gloriously pert ass of the younger boy. Not the time or the place for such a thing but Bryan definitely got himself a deal.  


	29. Fleeting moments in time and space

6 months to live that was all they had left on this godforsaken earth that promised to be their saviour but turned into their impending doom. From a dying Ark to a dying Earth humanity seemed doomed regardless of how hard they fought to stay alive. There was too much shock clouding everyone’s brains to contemplate a satisfactory plan of action to defeat the latest implacable enemy,  Jasper felt smug and slightly conceited by being proven right and some even thought that the chip didn’t look so bad after all. With fear rising and tempers flaring a distraction was offered by Monty and eagerly accepted by their little group of misfits. Drinking themselves into oblivion might appear counterproductive but they were only teenagers with far too much resting on their young shoulders and they needed to unload. Alcohol flew, rationing had no place in this new world, it was back to ‘whatever the hell we want’. Things quickly escalated into a chaotic merriness. Bryan struggled to let go, alcohol freezing his veins contrasting with the warmth rising to his cheeks. Looking around him at all the people that he finally found a place with, counted as more than allies against common foes but actual friends not that it mattered anymore. This was all a temporary respite ,death had their numbers and they were next. He avoided looking at Nathan for as long as he could , some pain are too hard to take , Miller dying , being separated again but this time permanently. He wished he believed in God, in after life , anything that could offer some hope some relief for his aching heart but he came up empty. Miller’s long slender fingers reached out for his hand and squeezed tight, bruising. It felt good, tangible like a lifeline. Suddenly he wanted more ,needed more contact, more personal connection. He pulled with their clasped hands and dragged Miller into a quiet corner, flashes of memories of doing the same over an hundred time in the Ark flooded his mind, consoling him from his fear , bringing him into the present again , into right now. Now with the man he love looking at him like he hung the moon, like his entire existence was the meaning of it all, the point. He was lucky , he knew true love , felt it so deep within every fibres of his being that he knew that their love would never be destroyed, it couldn’t it would go on. Some things are just too big to be smothered, too loud to be shut down. Their lips met in a silent promise of togetherness. Binding their souls as well as their bodies tightly. Thoughts ,fears ceased to exist all that remained was the wetness of their tongues intermingling , the deafening beat of their hearts and the heat of arousal. The kissing turned hungry and needy as they rutted against each other in a dazed hormonal lust. Even fleeting moments in time and space can last forever.


	30. The way he looks AU

Miller was really not looking forward to the new year, the summer had been so nice, him and Harper lazying around her swimming pool, the sound and feel of the water relaxing him adding to the warmth of the sun even if he was deprived of seeing its beauty. Miller wasn’t sure why he was born the way he was , he sometimes felt defective, missing out from something that felt huge, stifling. It was unfair , his parents were beyond overbearing treating him like an invalid whilst he craved independence. Music was his saviour, where his life enjoyment laid.  Harper was talking about kissing, having a boyfriend as if it was the only goal in her life. He just wished he could fully incorporate instead of being a blind participant. Monday morning he sat at his desk with his braille typewriter clicking loudly in the otherwise quiet classroom. Sniggering comments thrown his way by the resident jerks that he simply ignored as a common annoyance. 3 sharp knocks at the door got his attention and he turned his head unseeing in the approximative direction. A nicely deep voice with a slight shyness timbre to it made itself known. Miller found himself attracted to its soft tone and listened attentively to the new boy announcing his name and where he came from. The newcomer sat right behind him as instructed by their teacher. Within minutes the boy was gently tapping his shoulder to ask for his eraser like he had no idea that Miller was blind , like he wasn’t put off by his looks unlike everyone else. He could have ignored him but sensing no joke at his expense he reached out towards Harper’s desk and she handed him hers who he slowly passed along. Soft fingers lingered on his own and an electric shock went through his body at the small contact. The new boy Bryan actually asked him to be in a study group for the class next project and he couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospect. There was just something attracting him to Bryan, the fact that he genuinely seemed to forget that he was blind , more than once blatantly but  instead of being rude it was refreshing and charming. He also took an interest in braille and wanted to know about him beside his limitations . He quickly grew fond of him, he had a laugh that warmed up his insides , a willingness to include him in everything where his classmates left him out even brought him to Trent’s party, the boy that was vying for Bryan’s attention too which irked him deeply as his feelings had long gone past friendship into a new world that seemed to be dominated by jealousy. He somehow got dragged along to a game of spin the bottle and when he was just about to have his first kiss he was being manhandled outside by a screaming Harper. He had enough of her being so controlling and his resentment exploded all over her with nasty jabs directed at his best friend who just saved him for being mercilessly teased for kissing the dog that he was being set up to lock lips with. She told him to get lost and stormed out leaving him abandoned. Suddenly Bryan came out ,pulling on his hand gently to guide him and unknowingly became the second undeserving victim to Miller’s foul mood. The other boy tried to calm him down at first, found out what was wrong in his usual helpful. non judgemental way. He told him that he just wanted to be kissed and felt ridiculous when he just heard what he just said and who he said it to but before the feeling could fully sink and drown him there was a strong press of warm slightly chapped lips on his own. Miller stood dumbfounded, heart beating furiously. It was over before he could get with the programme and kiss him back. He heard a sharp inhale and then the loud noise of snickers hitting asphalt as  Bryan was running away. He kissed him and then ran away and he had no idea what that meant. Did he regret it? The thought was torturing him whilst his lips still tingled with excitement. The next morning after a restless night Miller was opening the door to a sheepish looking Bryan. He brought him to his room nervously awaiting the apology for kissing him, the reasons why it was a mistake not to ever be repeated.  
“If you stole a kiss, how would you give it back?” Bryan uttered in a rush, dreading Miller’s rejection. It never came. Miller slowly made his way towards him ,each step measured, controlled as if each details leading to their lips meeting again was important, significant to him. It wasn’t just a soft peck this time, their lips danced over each other, tasting the softness and depth of feelings that was poured into each stroke of eager tongue. Bryan now as blind as Miller with his eyes closed but with all his other senses  intensely heightened. He definitely could get used to that world.


	31. I could share my umbrella-ella-ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m waiting at the bus stop and the bus is late and it’s raining. You don’t have a coat or anything and, I mean, I could share my umbrella with you but you look so pissed off I’m kind of scared of offering tbh omg"

Bryan just moved to the city after living in the countryside all his life and it sure had been an adjustement. He dreaded starting a new school with kids who would surely look down at a young farmer boy. He got up extra early that morning, nerves startling him awake from a fitful sleep in what felt like an hour after he finally closed his eyes. At least he had plenty of time to prepare for every situations come rain or shine literally packing from an umbrella to sun cream, after all he was very pale practically translucent the sun was not his friend he thought wincing at the memory of his last summer spent with what felt like third degree burns. The sky was clear when he stepped out of his new house and he lazily made his way to the bus stop only a few metres away. The short but pleasant walk turned quickly sour as the weather took a violent turn. He smiled smugly as he pulled out his red hoodie and umbrella from his backpack and slid them on. The bus stop was just indicated by a flimsy post that offered no coverage or respite from the precipitation and he noticed a young man huddled close to it anyway. He was simply wearing a shirt that was quickly becoming see-through and whilst he had the body for an impromptu wet t-shirt competition the dark skinned boy seemed highly irritated by the entire situation. Bryan approached him carefully as he was getting some serious murderous vibe from the guy but he could hardly let him get sick. Now that he was close enough to get a good look at him he seemed to be about his age with a smooth mocha complexion and mischievious dark eyes  that were fixated on his own. Bryan swallowed audibly as heat rose to his cheeks in an embarrassing flush that he pointlessly tried to hide under the hood of his jacket. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed whilst Bryan gathered the courage to talk to the obviously pissed off boy albeit a very attractive pissed off boy.  
‘Hey we could share my umbrella if you want’ Bryan stuttered throwing his most innocent smile. Those intense raven eyes were scrutinising his face as if he was trying to remember every single freckle and Bryan could feel his blush deepen under the scrutiny. Suddenly a blinding smile took over the young man’s face and Bryan was now the one staring. It seemed to change his entire demeanour rendering him even more handsome and making Bryan’s heart jump in his chest.   
'I’m Miller but you can call me Nate or call me later’ Miller cheekily replied as he purposefully stepped under the umbrella and as close as public decency would allow. Maybe living in the city wouldn’t be so bad after all


	32. Birthday party

Organising an 18th birthday party in the middle of their chaotic existence turned out to be a much simpler affair that Bryan first thought. People seemed actually keen in joining in the festivities, welcoming the distraction from the usual gloom with open arms. Bellamy scheduled a fake mission titled Robin Hood in honor of the man, Raven in her usual kick ass awesomeness sorted out an actual sound system that anyone on the Ark would have been proud of and the moonshine had been especially made. Keeping things from Miller himself had been the hard part the man was very suspicious by nature and even though his trust had fully returned since the Pike debacle it did still leave some bitter tasting residue. Miller woke up , stretching his sore muscles, elongating his legs to hear his knees pop and obnoxiously cracking his knuckles one by one the crunching sound resonating in the empty room. Waking up alone was pretty standard which always made waking up next to his boy all the more special. Miller sighed deeply but before he could get up the door opened revealling a sheepish looking Bryan carrying a tray of breakfast essentials. Miller smiled brightly, his cheeks stinging under the strength of the action. Bryan scooted next to him on their unmade bed and offered him some freshly cooked eggs with a youthful delight that only Bryan could fully convey. Miller playfully kissed his nose and pulled him flush against his own body. Unfortunately there was no time for any kinkiness they were expected to join the squad and Bellamy had stressed the importance of that particular mission so reluctantly they made their way over. They approached the meeting room and the first thing that Miller took notice of was the eery silence but Bryan leaned in squeezing his waist and soft lips landed on his cheek and further thoughts were gone before being formed. They walked in hand in hand as the room erupted in excessive noise and blinding light. An obnoxious banner announced his birthday party in messy slanted writing. Miller turned towards his boyfriend raising his eyebrows in a silent ‘Really?’ that Bryan simply answered with his usual innocent smile and Miller was powerless in the full force of such cuteness. The alcohol was flowing freely and everyone’s spirits seemed to be on high form. Jasper was soon falling over delighting everyone with his and Monty’s adventures on the Ark whilst Murphy tried to outdo him to Emory’s growing enjoyment. Miller dragged Bryan away before the party was over he only had one birthday wish and that didn’t include an avid audience. His boy let himself be led away without a word of complaint but the deepening flush colouring his cheeks was clashing with their porcelain essence. They reached their quarters and before the door could fully closed Miller had already pounced on his man, a maddening thirst to taste unleashed with an eager tongue and strong and demanding fingers. The clothes soon laid discarded and all that could be heard in the early evening descending on Arkadia was the deep groans pulled out through exertion and breathless gasps of every token moans. They came together, united in everything till the end. Promises pouring through every pores expressed without the need of words.They stayed in each other arms tired but fully sated bathing in the remaining light of the day, the darkness could stay at bay for now.


	33. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always tease you because that’s just our thing but for some reason you ran off crying today and i’m trying to find you to apologize and figure out what’s wrong but i can’t find you"

Teasing Bryan had become more than a hobby in the last few years. It now was a full time job, his reason d'etre. Miller was on a one man mission even though he sometimes enlisted Murphy in his devious plans that often resulted in Bryan turning every shades of pink. Truth be told he knew not to push it too far because he never wanted to lose the only thing that meant a damn to him and that was his friendship with the younger boy. Maybe someone should have reminded him of that because right now he seemed to have forgotten the main goal. Of course it all started because of Murphy like every bad idea always seem to. He baited Miller about Bryan being his boyfriend and in that instant the dark skinned boy decided to play along by telling Murphy that they actually were but it was a secret and not to expose them to anyone. Bryan rolled his eyes at first at Miller’s ridiculous explanation and detailled expose of their made up love affair but it quickly turned sour. Nate got way into it holding the youger boy’s hand in his slightly larger one. It felt nice, too nice and Nathan just couldn’t let it go so he started to draw circles into his skin with his thumb. Their eyes found each other and locked, all the humour from Miller’s raven eyes vanished to be replaced by an expression that the pale boy couldn’t decipher. That was too much suddenly , the simple touch, even though not that intimate felt overpowering, suffocating him with feelings he thought he buried deep for friendship’s sake. The tears fell before he could stop them numbing the other boy with their unexpected intensity and Bryan was off like a shot. Miller stood dumbfounded for a few minutes before his brain finally switched back online and he was running after his best friend. He couldn’t find him, the younger boy was nowhere to be found, his thorough exploration to all their usual hangouts brought nothing but heartbreak. 22 minutes 41 seconds it took Miller to find Bryan and by that time his heart was beating eractically, rushing blood through his body and making him feel dizzy with worry. The pale boy was crouched by the wheat plantation fingers digging in the fresh soil frustratingly. Miller approached him slowly already apologising before he could fully sit down. 2 shiny hazel eyes focussed on him for a second before dropping again to his lap. The older boy wasn’t used to seeing his friend upset, a sweet smile usually gracing his young face and Miller decided right there that he would do anything to see it again. He started by tickling him, his long fingers pressing gently into the slender boy’s side. Bryan struggled for as long as he could to hold on to his hurt and angered emotions but soon succombed under the unforgiving ministrations. He giggled, squeeled and finally begged Miller to stop. The older boy finally reluctantly let go and just helped the pale boy to his feet and dragged him into a warm hug that lingered past friendship into a new territory that felt too good to let go of.  
‘Do you want to do something together friday night?’ Miller whispered into soft brown hair. A shy smile growing against the curve of his neck was all the answer he needed.


	34. Miller gets hit on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller gets hit on by a guy and Bryan is jelly.

Miller truly stepped up for his new leading role and Bryan couldn’t have been more proud of his man. He was enraptured watching him facilitate relationships between all the clans, actively working towards peace. No more protecting their people just protecting all people and Miller really flourished in his new position. The only negative was he often had to be away for meetings and sometimes he would be gone for an entire day. Bryan would spend some time with his friends, grounders and arkadians alike but nothing could alleviate the hole in his chest left by his missing partner. But Nathan would come back often without stopping on his way back to sleep or eat in his eagerness to return where he belonged. Then Newt happened and their little routine was thrown off-kilter. The grounders decided that Miller should team up with one of their own a tall well muscled dark skinned warrior named Newt.At a push, probably a violent shove really Bryan would admit that the man was attractive and knowing that his boyfriend spent all his time with him at first wasn’t thrilling but he trusted him so he soon accepted it and even tried to befriend the other man on the couple of occasions they crossed paths. But here he was now, somehow having a front row seat at Miller being hit on by the said man. Newt oviously wasn’t into subtletly or maybe Bryan thought bitterly that he might have done subtelty for months to no avail. Miller was just talking to him and Bryan was too far to hear the conversation but Newt noticeably moved closer. Bryan felt anger surge through his veins and as Newt clap Miller’s shoulder with one of his paw like hand and then left it there like it was perfectly acceptable for him to feel up his boyfriend. Maybe it actually was maybe this was just normal behaviour for them maybe they’d been messing about all that time and Bryan had been too stupid to see it. He wasn’t even supposed to be here but Bellamy had asked him last minute to check on the grounder’s crops and see if he could advise them as they were struggling and bam as soon as he did his duty he walked out to be confronted, more like assaulted by another guy all over his man. Miller was still talking unperturbed by the hand on his shoulder. Bryan was frozen to the spot, unable to decide between storming in and breaking them apart or storming out and effectively breaking him and Miller up. Cowardice won as he stood in the same place transfixed on that large hand. It suddenly became his whole world, their connection. He was touching Miller’s shoulder, the same shoulder that he often bit in the middle of their love making, the same shoulder he often rested his head when he was weary after a hard day on the fields, the same shoulder he cried against when they were finally reunited after all those months apart, the same shoulder that now lay under another man’s fingertips. Miller frowned as Newt turned what he first believed to be a friendly touch into something that couldn’t be described in any other word than a caress. Newt was stroking his arm now and giving a look that he must believe was sultry, sexy but to Miller came across as creepy and desperate. He grabbed Newt’s wrist with more force that was maybe necessary but he felt pissed at being hit on. It felt like a personal attack on his morals, the dude knew he had a man in his life and it was insulting that Newt thought Miller would cheat on Bryan. 5 years it took him to get the pale boy there is nothing and no one that would ever compare or make him throw all of it away. He threw the offending appendage away in disgust and clearly stated that it could never happen again. He didn’t even wait for a response before walking out. He bumped into someone as he was making his way out but before he could apologise 2 very familiar lips were pushing on his own with unprecedented need. Sure he was surprised to see the younger man there, with his eyes shinier than usual , glistening with unshed tears and gratitude. But the questions could wait to be answered as he pressed his boyfriend into the closest wall to make out with him more deeply.


	35. Art show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are both browsing this local juried art show but I’m only here to crap all over everything because I’m mad that I didn’t get in and–wait this is your piece? Upon closer inspection it’s quite beautiful but nowhere near as stunning as you are"

Miller didn’t plan on attending the latest Art exposition at The Ark gallery but yet here he was. He was pissed after his own piece had been rejected. He knew it wasn’t because he wasn’t good enough, it was the content. Apparently his depiction of gay love was too graphic for some. He thought it was beautifully realistic but the pompous assholes of the committee obviously disagreed. So now he was using his most arrogant tone to objectively, well not quite, critique the art on show. It was easy to sound like an asshole after all he had years of training. All the pieces seemed to be around the theme of predictability like every other artist had lost the will to create but instead was stuck on repeat. The last piece was actually the best one by far but Miller stuck to his gun and unashamedly bashed it like the rest. The few people that were gathered around soon departed after his inane tirade leaving only one guy behind. One very attractive young man.  
‘Not exactly constructive criticism just plain critism’ the pale boy with chestnut hair said.  
'Why? Do you like it?’ Miller asked now fully facing the cute boy.  
'I did when I made it’ his warm honeyed hazel eyes twinkling with malice as he said it.  
Crap Miller thought now he was never gonna get his number not after he insulted his painting. No way he was walking away from this one though. There was something about the slightly shorter man that captivated him more than any other guy ever did so he decided to go for broke, go big or go home hopefully with the guy in tow.  
'Actually on closer inspection it’s quite beautiful just not as beautiful as you’ Miller declared his gaze fixed on the human work of art in front of him. Suddenly a deep blush rose to the handsome man’s smooth cheeks. Oh yeah Miller so got this.


	36. Who said romance was dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying to be sentimental. Can you please stop ruining the moment, I'm begging you."

After that latest fiasco Bryan should have really given up on the romantic front. Miller was a sassy asshole and truth be told he loved him for it but did he have to turn every attempt the younger man made into a pun, well clearly he did. It wasn’t like Miller wasn’t showing him any affection because his boyfriend always held his hand if they were going anywhere, always kissed him first thing in the morning and last thing at night and at every goodbye, often blew off his plans with friends so he could spend an entire day cuddling up to his man and bring him to orgasm over and over again until he was just a quivering mess on the rumpled sheets. So yeah Miller was the man of his dreams , made him happier that he thought he could be but sometimes he wished he could just go along with his sentimental side. The anniversary of their reunion was fast approaching and Bryan wanted to mark the big day by enlishing the full force of romance on his unsuspecting partner.Miller seemed to have forgotten the date but that was okay he’d been really busy and stressed lately. So what if he inhaled the food he spent the best part of his day making, unbuttoning his trousers and patting his stomach but without so much as a thank you. Every little love declarations Bryan had planned became stuck in his throat until Miller winked at him and smirked at the developping blush brought to his boy’s face. The dark skinned man raised his eyebrows in a clear invitation and Bryan was powerless to resist as he made his way closer. Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him on Miller’s lap. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once slightly overwhelming the younger man and it felt like the moment he had been waiting for. Their bodies close enough to feel each other’s heartbeat.  
‘I have all these feelings rising’ Bryan whispered tenderly in his ear.  
'Yes I can feel it against my leg'Miller sassed his hand sneaking to grab at him through his pants.  
'I’m trying to be sentimental. Can you please stop ruining the moment, I’m begging you.“Bryan removed his hand exasperated  
’'Hey baby you know that’s not me. I might joke but I am here with you. I choose you always. I speak with actions not words you know that'Miller said rubbing slow circles down Bryan’s spine in a soothing manner.  
'I know but I just love you so much I just wanted to tell you and you won’t let me’ Bryan said his head falling against his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
'I know I am right there with you. Let’s show each other’ Miller whispered his fingers now slowly pulling his boy’s top over his head giving him plenty of time to stop him but Bryan didn’t, instead rolled his hips pushing his straining erection against Miller’s. This show was on the road.


	37. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Miller finds out about Bryan putting a bug on him

The shock of Nathan finding out was largely overtaken by fear, uncontrollable fear of losing the love of his life  but also relief, relief that he wasn’t lying anymore. The burden of betrayal had been an heavy, unfamiliar one. This new world was messing with his mind , having to survive shouldn’t mean becoming someone else. What was the point of being alive if you didn’t even know the man looking back at you in the mirror. Pike taught him to survive sure but Miller taught him to love and that was real freedom. Miller left him with a choice , an ultimatum of sorts but the choice was a simple one. He doubted Pike’s methods all along but he’d been so consumed with finding Nathan that he turned a blind eye to the questionable leadership but not anymore . Truth be told even if Miller was leading him astray from the righteous path he would follow, he would follow him to the edge of reason, right into hell. He was gonna show Miller which side he was really on. Now was time for treason and he found himself eager for what lay ahead, a road back into his lover’s arms. He went into the artillery room and stole ammunitions and guns as he figured they would be essential to escaping. He managed to get hold of the rota and easily convinced Pike that he should be on the team escorting the prisoners since Bellamy was still awol. Pike eagerly agreed squeezing his shoulder once before letting go with a smile on his face. Bryan returned it appearing as innocent as ever whilst his stomach churned at the deception. He needed to find Miller now, together they’d work out a plan of action, together they were stronger but the man was sorely missing from their room. Heart heavy Bryan made his way to the outside perimeter that Miller liked walking along as much for safety than as a way to distract himself. He found him quickly enough but struggled to move forward to meet him. His feet felt heavy like the betrayal was still weighing him down and the only way to alleviate the load would be forgiveness. But did he even deserve it, deserve to earn back trust when he fucked up so badly ,letting down Miller, shattering the perfect boyfriend illusion and moving towards asshole that broke my trust and my heart. Guilt was like poison he felt it cursing through his veins, shame so powerful that bile was rising in his throat in an attempt to choke him under the wrongness of his actions. Miller noticed him frozen in time and space. The look on his face was indescribable like too many emotions were fighting within him unable to settle on one. And that finally set Bryan in motion. He approached his boyfriend, shoulders drawn like he was trying to recoil into himself from fear of rejection. Miller continue to stare at him with an impenetrable gaze like Bryan was gonna reveal the meaning of life and maybe in a way it felt like it.  
‘I’m so sorry Nate’ Bryan winced at the cloudy expression crossing his man’s brow 'I mean for the bug but I stole guns and I’m all in to help the prisoners escape' he stuttered when Miller closed the distance between them . Hot breath fanning on his cheek contrasting with the chill he still felt 'I would do whatever it takes for you to trust me again just let me try to be the man you want’ The last words came out strangled as tears fell freely from his hazel eyes.  
'You are the man I want but now we are in this together, nothing come between us, not even ourselves. Deal?' Miller asked as his thumb wiped tears that lingered on the pale boy’s soft cheeks.  
'Deal’ Bryan declared crossing his heart with a long index finger, in a childish manner which made Miller smile fondly at him. They walked back to their quarters hand in hand plans needed to be made they had a mission now.


	38. A bit of an animal

Bryan leaned back and sighed. His tent stood proudly, his boyscout years sure paid off if everyone else’s tent was anything to go by. This end of year camping trip organised as a big blow out by Jasper seemed good on paper. But now that the wind picked up a shivering Bryan was silently cursing Harper for dragging him along. They ate some suspicious looking meal he was too hungry to turn down. A few beers and bongs later Bryan was in desperate need of a slash so he ventured away from the camp to answer nature’s call. Suddenly he heard a branch distinctively crack behind him.  
‘Fuck off Jasper’ He said only slightly startled 'You know I can’t piss if you’re standing right there’ another branch cracked louder finally causing him to turn around prepared for tearing his friend a new one. Instead of the expected smirk of his childhood friend he was faced with a very large black wolf. The majestic creature was just eyeing him intensely and it took an impressive amount of time before Bryan realised that he was still holding his dick in his hand. Flushing in embarassement he fastened himself back in whilst the wild animal was licking its lips as if it saw something so appetising it couldn’t wait to wrap its lips around. He pathetically tried to remember what you are supposed to do when faced with a dangerous predator which seemed to want to do unspeakable things to you. Nothing came to mind. Absolutely nothing, not even a single thought he just stood frozen, eyes locked on the wolf who slowly moved forward, its muscular body close to the ground as if it was trying to appear less threatening and if it had been walking away Bryan might have been able to breathe and quiet down the erratic beating of his heart. The wolf looked up to him in a kind manner when it finally reached him  vaguely reminding him of his aunt Bertha’s labrador. Tentatively Bryan reached out a hand half expecting the wolf to gnaw at it before it reached its destination. The fur was so soft as his long fingers gently tangled in it. Bryan crouched down putting his face slightly too close to the beast’s sharp teeth for comfort but a long tongue soon came out to lick a long strip along his pale cheek. Bryan mumbled 'Gross’ but felt himself relax despite the wolf now sniffing into his throat with intent. Every breath dragged out a small sound from the animal which suspiciously sounded like a purr.  He continue to pet it, scratching behind his ears that the wolf leaned into, apparently very pleased with the attention. Maybe Bryan should have questioned the seemingly gentle nature to a known killer but he was quite drunk and stoned so he started to compliment the softness of the fur and its dark beauty which the wolf preened at delightedly. He had no idea how long he spent running his fingers along the creature’s flank before he heard his friends calling for him. He left the wolf behind who somehow looked disappointed. The party went on for a while Bryan decidedly stayed away from drugs before he’d started to think he could make friends with bears too. Finally in the early hours of the morning he crashed into his tent snuggling into his sleeping bag to fight off the cold of the night. He heard distinct whining right outside his tent, still half asleep he slowly zipped up to peek at the commotion and was met with the moon reverberating of dark intense eyes and fur that looked nearly ink blue in the moonlight. The animal shouldered its way in, sat on its haunches looking expectantly at him. 'Fine you can stay’ Bryan mumbled like he had a choice in the matter and the wolfish smile he got in return clearly stated the animal knew that too. As soon as the pale boy lied down the wolf wrapped itself around him , its cold nose buried deep into the nook of his right shoulder. Feeling warm and safe the teenager soon fell back asleep. Before Bryan opened his eyes he considered 2 options he would open his eyes and be faced by a surprisingly cuddly wolf but more likely there will be nothing there just an hallucination brought on by whatever the hell he smoked last night. Obviously Bryan neglected door number 3. He opened his eyes to see a naked man spooning him tightly. He freaked out for a few minutes struggling in the man’s grip that seemed to tighten instead of loosen. He must be dreaming. The guy from what he could see from that angle totally looked like a dream guy, delicious mocha skin over taut muscles. Hell kudos to his imagination for even making the boner that was poking his hip feel so real. Too real. No that definitely was a dick, a very large,very hard dick that in a different context he would have totally appreciated. Some grumbling emananted from the man who slowly raised his head to meet him head on. He was handsome , very handsome but also a stranger that was humping his leg.   
'Huh Hi’ Bryan stuttered not knowing what was the proper etiquette when waking up to a gorgeous naked stranger sporting an hard on.  
'Hi’ the stranger croaked, his voice sounding strained from disuse.  
They stared at each other for a long while and the dark man’s gaze was all type of enticing and Bryan scolded himself a couple of times for nearly leaning into the broad man.  
'Listen man I don’t know how you got here but could you please leave now’ he didn’t add before my traitorous dick starts betraying me by getting involved with the proceeding but it felt it shining red on his face. The man’s eyes seemed to shine silver for a split second in response.  
'I am sorry you smelled so good’ he said taking a shuddering breath as he slowly stood up. He looked amazing in all his glorious nudity, cock standing proud, drops of precum shining the tip. 'Or I could stay’ the young man smirked as he caught Bryan staring. Self consciously the teenager wiped his mouth to remove any traces of drool before lifting his gaze back to the other man’s raven eyes that somehow seemed familiar. Bryan shook his head as much as an answer than a way to get rid of the completely inappropriate images that his mind came up with. The man looked strong, really strong. Sex with him would probably be wild, nearly animalistic as there definitely was something wild about the man.  
'Have you seen a wolf?'he asked as soon as the question formed in his mind. The man looked surprised for a second before his eyes shone a startling silver 'Holy shit’ Bryan stammered as he crawled away from the stranger. Fear tainting his features, clearing his mind from the lust that seemed to be coming off his pores in waves only a second before.   
'I won’t hurt you. I could never hurt you’ the man said showing his palms in a placating manner but Bryan still recoiled further away.  
'What are you?’


	39. A bit of an animal part 2

Miller knew he was a freak of nature, a monster that lurked and hunted but he never felt so strongly the force of his nature , the wrongness of his species until he saw the fear in that boy's hazel eyes. He always trusted his instincts which is why he followed his nose as soon as he caught the lemony grass smell in the depth of the forest. He saw more of the beautiful boy that he would have expected on a first meeting but he wasn't gonna complain. The blush that crept up on the boy's smooth features in stark contrast of his milky skin made something deep in his chest hurt. And after spending the night tightly curled up with him Miller was a goner. The boy's essence was intoxicating, each emotions' fragrance grabbing and pulling him deeper. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad that the rejection stung even more. He left without answering the question the barely whispered 'What are you?' escaping cupid bow lips he craved to taste in his fuller ones. He shifted as he ran , howling high and bright in the early morning. Pain and sorrow echoing through the woods, branding the place with his heartbreak. It had been 3 days now, 2 nights he couldn't sleep residue of the pale boy's scent taunting him and keeping him on edge. Being a born wolf his senses were even more heightened than other wolves which is why he now stood there half hidden by the luscious vegetation in clear sight of the sleeping boy that haunted his mind. Like a man possessed he crept up closer, scaling a tree claws digging deep into the bark to keep upright. Unnaturally pushing his animal body futher until his nose was leaving an imprint on the pane glass of the younger nan's bedroom window. Bryan stirred and twisted in his sleep the covers falling to reveal a very muscular torso , dark hair dusting his lower abdomen in a path blocked only by the thin cotton of his dark green underwear. A distinct pained noise escaped Miller's throat before he could stop it. He scarpered before he could get a read on his chosen man's face as he sleepily opened his eyes.


	40. A bit of an animal part 3

Bryan woke up again to the sound of howling which seem to come from right under his window but echoed through the walls of his dimly lit room shaking the house foundations with its raw quality. He read all he could to find out about shapeshifters incapable of thinking werewolves even in the darkest corners of his mind as it seemed too unsettling to consider. When he was a kid and his mom used to read him bedtime stories about fairytale creatures or their darker counterparts he believed then, he'd checked under his bed every nights, left his Spongebob nightlight shine a glow that the night children couldn't possibly exist in. He had no proof but his vivid imagination then but now. Now he had the memory of a handsome man that couldn't possibly be just a man that visited him nightly. He was more curious than scared now and deeply regretted his initial reaction at his first sight of the Supernatural. Then the dead animals made an appearance. He woke up one morning taking the stairs down two by two in his usual rush, opened his door ready to grab some milk from his front porch only to step onto the still warm body of a rabbit. He cursed his lack of shoes as his bare foot sunk into blood mated fur. Fighting heavily not to hurl on the poor animal he picked it up and buried it in his back garden in a secluded corner too dry to grow anything. It turned out to be the first of many and if he didn't want to turn his entire backyard in a pet cemetery he would have to catch the culprit soon. A few nights later he was granted such an occasion when he was awaken by pitiful whining. Cursing under his breath as he gripped his little league baseball bat he opened the door to be faced with the dark wolf its body shaking as blood poured from its flank. He only just about looked more alive than the last animal he found there. He dragged it inside and was glad he started weight training as the large creature was a heavy dead weight in his arms.   
'I have no idea why you came here, and if the other animals were training in life saving dude I hate to tell you I failed. Can't even promise you I really checked they were dead before I buried them. So I am no Dr Dolittle so can you please shift so you can tell me what to do.'


	41. Love in an elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write a modern AU where they couldn't go to their place so they decided to rent a hotel room. Coming out of the elevator, they look considerably more ruffled than when they checked in and the guy on the front desk is now looking at them really smugly. Miller too is looking smug as ever, while Bryan wants to leave so he can die out of mortification.  
> Prompt: Briller on vacation

They finally managed to book an holiday after a very demanding year. Miller just made sergeant at work and had been pulling doubles whilst Bryan was still busy landscaping for The Ark Corp. A 4 hours flight and a newly acquired Mile High club membership later and the two young men landed in their little piece of paradise. They walked along the beach on their first night and soon discovered that sand is basically dirt that sticks in places you spent time keeping clean. Even though they were now in their mid twenties it’d been so long since they spent quality time together that they behaved like randy teenagers, always in the cover of night as Bryan was shy when it came to PDA and Miller wholeheartedly concurred since he wanted to be the only one seeing Bryan’s dick. The holiday came to an end way too quickly in Miller’s opinion as they stood waiting for the elevator to reach their floor. Super organised Bryan had everything packed up and ready to check out 30 minutes early. The inside of the elevator was adorned with a classy floor length mirror that gave him a good view of his man’s tight ass as he casually leaned against the door. On impulse Miller pressed the emergency stop button as horniness grew inside of him. Bryan lifted an inquiring eyebrow in his direction as he caught him. Miller smirked whilst crowding his boyfriend against the door. Bryan’s breath hitched as a firm thigh found its way in between his slightly opened legs. Miller sure was eager as he pushed and pushed onto him, trying to mould their bodies together in a lustful haze. The first touch of their lips was rough, the coarse stubble scratching his pale skin making him gasp in need. They rutted against each other with their tongue intermingling in a desperate dance for pleasure. Miller made his intentions clear as he grabbed hold of his ass and started to knead his cheeks with strong fingers. In a blink it seemed their trousers and underwears were pushed down and Bryan found himself bluntly turned around as Miller sank down to his knees. A long finger traced his entrance making the younger man shiver. ‘You’re so sexy’ escaped Miller’s lips before they found purchase on the pink muscle of his hole sucking and licking gently. A tongue was eased in soon followed by fingers as Bryan turned into a whimpering mess his eyes drawn to the mirror where he could glimpsed the image of his boyfriend’s face nuzzling his bubble ass lovingly. Miller got back up lining himself and pushing inside of the pale boy with practised gentleness. He slid a hand on the taut muscles of Bryan’s chest as he started to move inside of him. Pushing in and out of the tight warmth soon gaining speed. Moans and groans grew in volume as their release became more insistent. Miller pulled on Bryan’s hair baring his neck and bit hard on the unblemished skin. Bryan came not with a cry but with a whimper arching his back ripping Miller’s orgasm from him. They panted in unison. Miller’s nose buried in his man’s slightly sweaty neck whilst Bryan laced their fingers together bringing Miller’s knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss. Miller smiled fondly at the action. After a minute they separated cleaning themselves enough to look presentable. They came to check out facing the same guy that checked them in. His initial professionalism now replaced with a smug knowing look as he took in the still rumpled clothes, the flushed cheeks and Bryan’s messy hair. Bryan stuttered and blushed deeper whilst handing out the room key card whilst Miller was nearly high fiving the clerk like the smug bastard he is. Bryan manhandled his man out, hopelessly trying to run away from his mortification.  


	42. Murphy knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Murphy barges into Miller's room and screams "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD" and Miller sleepily mumbles something unintelligible and Murphy's laughing hysterically for a few seconds until Bryan appears from under the blankets like "What the fuck, man?" and Murphy screams "OHOHOH" in surprise and delight and that's how Murphy finds out Miller is gay.

Murphy didn’t have many friends, he didn’t like most people and the feeling seemed to be mutual. He couldn’t get a date with any girls at Arkadia High either. He even asked a few dudes to no avail yet but Murphy was a trier if anything. He bonded with Miller who seemed to generally despise everyone but unlike himself Miller wasn’t interested in getting with anyone either. At a guess Murphy would have called him too picky maybe even asexual, at least he was never gonna steal his girl if he could ever get one. He passed McIntyre in their dorm corridor, used his best line which she ignored as usual just letting out a deep sigh as the only indication she even heard him. Undeterred Murphy continued to throw one liners to her retreating back. He finally reached Miller’s dorm room, checked the time before lazily knocking on the door. He didn’t wait for an answer before entering the dimly lit room. The slothful  bastard was sprawled on his back the covers just reaching the top of his pecs. Murphy wasn’t sure if Miller heard him or not the only evidence he wasn’t asleep was the half articulate noises escaping his plump lips.  Sounding like breathless gasps followed by deeper groans. Murphy was intent on getting him up so he approached the bed ready to shake him as violently as it would take to raise the lazy so and so.  
‘WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD’ Murphy bellowed in his most obnoxious tone.  
Suddenly the covers shifted and moved revealing a young man cheeks flushed looking decisively pissed off, his sweet face an inch from Miller’s groin.  
“What the fuck, man?” the surly teen shouted fixing Murphy with a pointed stare.  
“OHOHOH” Murphy mumbled when he realised exactly what he just interrupted. Let it not be said that he couldn’t take a hint as Miller ran his fingers through the other boy’s soft locks expression hungry and lustful as his thumb traced cupid bow lips that parted sinfully to accommodate it. Yep Murphy was out of there.


	43. Indecent proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the boss of the ice Nation has his eye on Bryan and he won't give the machine to the skaikru unless Bryan does not give him what he wants

Miller stood watching Farm station, fleeting memories crossing his mind. He spent so much time in there and one boy was the reason, the one boy that was always the reason Miller did anything. Bryan came into his life quietly but the imprint he left was deafening. From the first time he saw that sweet face cracking a tooth gaped smile he was done for. Falling under the knowledge that there could never be anyone else. Bryan shone too bright, easily eclipsing everyone else giving Miller a serious case of tunnel vision of the heart. He looked at his boy seeing the determination on his young face but he knew the pain he was hiding. Ice Nation took something from him, not only ripped away his family and friends but stole the innocence of a pure heart. Being beaten through every inch of your life whilst the people you cared about were mercilessly killed had left scars deeper and more painful than the one he still sported on his back. Bile rose in his throat but Miller fought to keep level headed. He was a soldier now and he wore the uniform to protect others but mostly to give himself a purpose so he wouldn’t succumb to his inner dialogue. They needed that machine in order to survive. His dreams of growing old with the man that captured his heart relied on it. They got caught by Ice Nation before they could make their way down but like Bellamy said they weren’t there to fight, survival prevailed and Miller was gonna see this mission through whatever it take. They were brought up to their leader, a bushy bearded man that didn’t seem keen on giving them the machine even with King Roan’s trinket as compensation. The Ice man’s eyes lingered unpleasantly on Bryan, flicks of recognition mixed with something more raw more basic a clear want in his eyes. Miller’s jaw tightened at the sheer gall of that man. Jealousy and possessiveness were part of Miller’s DNA at this point. Suddenly Bellamy and Bryan were pulled in a separate room that seemed to serve at some kind of office and the door was promptly closed in his face. Anger flooded every inches of his nervous system he was nearly vibrating as he fought in their captors’ restraints. Harper and Monty teamed up to calm him down enough that Ice Nation wouldn’t slit his throat right there. Finally the door opened but only Bellamy made his way out. He manhandled Miller away who was nearly limp in his shock. The former thief questioned Bellamy who vaguely answered him by telling him that their leader wanted to spend time with Bryan but that he should trust him. Bryan was gonna do what it takes to get that machine. Whilst Monty was busy sorting out the generator Miller eyed the door intensely like if he stared hard enough he would see through the metal and figure out what exactly was happening instead of listening to his inner demons. One of Ice nation soldiers knocked on the door, worried with the lack of response  opened it. He peeked inside mumbled something and smirked at the other guard pointing at the door. They both snickered and moved further away therefore unwillingly giving Miller the perfect opportunity to get in that godforsaken room. His heart stuttered and he took a shattering breath at the tableau that greeted him as he stealthily entered the room. His shirtless boyfriend was straddling the other man and Bryan was making noise that seemed rehearsed and fake even to Miller’s jealousy delirious mind. ‘What the hell’ Miller snapped at the younger man that still seem unaware of his presence.   
Bryan’s head snapped around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. 'Nate I..' Bryan started.  
'What Bry ? cheating on me?’ Miller spat furiously. Bryan got up and the man he was straddling before fell sideways and that’s when Miller finally noticed that he was obviously dead.  
’ I snapped his neck, nothing else happened apart from me sitting on his dead body so the guards wouldn’t become suspicious’ Bryan was now grabbing his hand squeezing, eyes sincere and expression soft. The relief was overwhelming each and every single one of his senses. Miller soon pulled on his boyfriend’s hand and engulfed him in a full body hug, feeling his boy relax deeper into him with every breath.


	44. I hate that I like you

Miller was sitting on his chair leaning back until he was precoriously balancing on the back legs. First day of school and it had to start with Maths and that was just rude and cruel. He wasn’t hiding how much he resented Mrs Bedford for starting a real lesson on the first gooddamn day of school. He yawned obnoxiously clearly expressing his displeasure at the reality that was College life earning himself a smirk from Murphy his usual partner in crime. Three sharp knocks brought him out of his somnolence and Miller stared at the door grouchily. A young man entered all bright smile and easy going attitude. It was way too early in the morning nevermind the year for this kind of shit. Right then he decided that he hated the pretty boy who looked way too happy to be at school. He listened and took notes as Miller bore holes in the back of his head. The part time thief was trying to send him on fire with only the intensity of his gaze. So lost in his mission that he didn’t hear the bell signaling the end of class ring or Murphy incessantly calling his name. He only came back to himself when his friend shook his shoulder none too gently. ‘The fuck’ Miller grumbled. Murphy just rolled his eyes as they made their way out. The dark boy made sure to call out a ‘nerd’ as he passed Bryan or was it Byron? ugh he just hated teacher’s pets. The pale boy’s head snapped in his direction golden hazel eyes full of mischief silently judging him. And that’s how the silent war between them was declared. He was totally asking for it with his face and god he had freckles too ugh Miller thought annoyed. He didn’t have any more classes with that boy that day but it didn’t stop Miller for seeking him out at every opportunity. He just needed to know where he was at all time. It went on for weeks Maths being the only class they shared and Miller didn’t think he could hate the subject any more that he already did. The floppy haired boy succeeded in distracing him even more than the dullness of Mrs Bedford. Then he found out that the boy was in the debate team hence why Miller was now signing up. Bellamy strangely joined him apparently he wanted a front row seat to the conclusion of this feud that mostly consisted in Miller giving Bryan the evils and calling him a nerd to which Bryan would tell him to get new material and that was when Miller’s brain obviously overflowing with hatred forgot to switch on and left him to throw back a lame 'ass licker’. They ended up on different side of the death penalty topic and Miller couldn’t have been happier at this turn of events as he vehemently argued pro death thinking of one person in particular he’d like to condemn. Bryan argued back using analogies and stand out points like the big geek he was giving his team the victory. Miller confronted him outside 'If you spent less time on your knees you would win a lot less’ he spat. 'Maybe if you studied a lot more your points could have been nearly valid not my fault that you are a jackass’ Bryan said which happened to be the most words he ever got out of the boy. He tripped him last week at lunch time and Bryan ended up wearing the entire content of his tray and all he got was a murderous glare. He stole his phone changing every numbers with his name and when Bryan waved it in his face Miller sassed 'I’m all you need’ laughing at the eye roll it earned him but Bryan had never snapped before. For some reason he didn’t like the clear hatred he saw on the studious boy’s face. Bryan stormed off leaving Miller, mouth agape looking like a fish out of water. Miller tried his reliable tactics to get a rise out of the boy the following week but the pale boy made a point of actively avoiding him. Murphy even heard him trying to swap Maths class whilst he was picking up a detention slip. Miller was gutted at the rejection. He moped for about a week before his friends tag teamed and staged an intervention. Harper, Monty’s new girlfriend joined in the proceeding even though she didn’t even know Miller. Their introduction didn’t go well when she said 'So you’re the homophobic asshole’ look of disgust clear in her deep hazel eyes. Miller was stunned for a second before replying 'You’ve got the wrong guy cos I am as gay as they come’. It was now Harper’s turn to be baffled 'But you told Bryan about spending too much time on his knees and he thought you were making fun of him being gay’ she explained bringing a genuine smile on Miller’s face. 'So come on go and get him Nate I can’t take much more of this pigtail pulling flirting shit’ Murphy sassed. 'Don’t call me Nate you don’t know me like that’ Miller said clipping him on the ear as he ran out of the room. 'How does he even know where to go’ Harper said confused. 'He has been stalking him since the beginning of the year chances are he knows his schedule better than his own’ Bellamy assured looking fondly at his friend in the distance. Miller reached the entrance of the gymnasium knowing full well that Bryan liked to work out in the early evening. He was nervous now, he knew how to get boys, the ones he just wanted for a night but this boy. The cute boy had changed everything he made Miller weak at the knees, brought an unpleasant amount of butterflies in his stomach and Miller wanted to resent him for it. He’d been lying to everyone but mostly to himself, he didn’t hate Bryan he never did he just liked him way more than he was comfortable with. He cleared his throat to get the object of his affection to notice him. He was met with an indignant huff and a straightening of shoulders like the boy was ready for battle.  
'Can we gay..huh I mean talk can we talk?’ Miller stuttered like an idiot mentally facepalming at his total lack of cool when it came to this particular boy.  
'I don’t have anything to say to you and if you are here to gay bash me be warned I am fully capable in defending myself’ Bryan said his brow furrowed in perceptible anger.  
'I am not here for that and I know you could defend yourself you’re ripped huh actually I am kind of ridiculously into you and I had no idea how to deal with it’ Miller lowered his gaze unable to face the reaction his words brought on.  
'You mean all that was flirting?’ Bryan said looking adorably confused.  
'Willyougooutwithme?'Miller blurted out wanting to rip up the bandaid that kept his heart whole in one go.The rejection will sting enough there was no need to prolong the agony.  
'Yes?’ Bryan answered unsure trying to figure out if Miller was on an elaborate plan to fool him or if he actually meant it.  
'Not that I’m gonna complain you said yes but you don’t seem too sure’ Miller said a small smile fleeting on his lips.  
'Maybe I am waiting for the punchline’ Bryan said but he had unconsciously moved closer to Miller and the man was gonna count that as a win.  
'Fuck it’ Miller mumbled before closing the gap between them and firmly pressing his lips against the cute boy’s. It took a minute but finally and thankfully Bryan kissed him back. And if there was a class for advanced kissing Bryan was surely topping it Miller thought as he felt an adventurous tongue massaging his with just the right pressure to make him groan. Bryan pulled out first his face being kept close by Miller’s tight grip on the back of his neck.  
'We’ll never agree on anything’ Bryan said his breath tickling Miller’s kiss abused lips.  
'Hopefully’ Miller sassed crashing their lips together again


	45. The way back to you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bryan and Miller forgive each other and get back together after episode 402

Miller tried to cling on to him he just couldn’t let him go but Bryan removed his hand anyway walking away from him. He never walked away from him before even though Miller fucked up , fucked up bad but his boy stuck by him through everything and he needed that. They had disagreements before, they were different. Being challenged and surprised made it exciting. They argued never violently, clashing ideas, opposing views but never disrespectful actions nothing but love and affection for one another. That fight felt different though Bryan didn’t look mad just disappointed and that was much worst. Miller was terrified that a light shone on a side of him that Bryan didn’t like, that he was now reconsidering his position in their relationship. So he took the coward way out and ran, making sure he was on the mission with Abby so Bryan wouldn’t have the opportunity to break his heart. Now he just walked with a ticking bomb inside his chest making everything too much and too little all at once. The sun had no right to shine so bright when he couldn’t see through the gray of the state he was left in. After the fire that took down the Ark as a safe haven from radiation Miller was left panicked . He had entrusted his dad to look after Bryan but he now felt how much this belonged to him. He should have been out there protecting the boy he loves. He kept letting him down. He left him behind in a dying Ark then at the mercy of Ice Nation. What happened there he didn’t know and couldn’t bring himself to ask, seeing the scars permanently inked in Bryan’s otherwise unblemished skin was a constant reminder that he was a failure. Bryan got hurt, got hurt real bad and he hadn’t be there to protect him. Earth kept belittling him, making him redundant in his one true mission. He was a guard and a damn good one at that so why couldn’t he protect the only one that really mattered. His boyfriend always talked to him about everything on the Ark, from the stories he read to his opinion on various subjects and he loved how his mind worked so inquisitive and pure. Now there were more silences and a rough edge to his aura. He still had those moments where he could still glimpse the boy that knew the Earth was survivable even when nobody else did, that blocked his ears or closed his eyes in fear but now seemed ready and welcoming to constant blows. The Earth they dreamed about turned against them . Left the space children unsteady, broken and shaking in its wake. He talked to his dad on the radio for news on his boy. Bryan was there in body but his mind was somewhere else he spent too much time alone his dad told him. Bryan was erasing himself from the world he felt no place in. Miller was accompanying him quietly on that journey as he slept too much unable to face the harsh light of day. Guard shifts at nights were quiet and peaceful violently contrasting with the chaos in his mind. The effect was like ice water on his feverished skin. He felt ill, incomplete and dread to think how much longer he could go on. The black rain coming was nearly a relief. He felt destructive in his heartache. He barely heard his dad talking about the next mission until the word Bryan and Alie’s lab were in the same sentence. His dad left him with a direct order to talk to him, that the end of the world hadn’t arrived yet, there was still a chance. Now he was agitated, tiny minuscule ants crawling under his skin as his nerves were quickly getting the better of him. When Bryan entered the main building escorted by an overzealous Murphy Miller couldn’t help but stare. It was like seeing the sun after an overbearing avalanche. Like taking a breath after nearly drowning. The pleasure overshadowed by the intense burn in his chest. Bryan wasn’t stumbling as much but his leg still seem stiff. Miller entered the room Murphy left the pale boy in. Bryan’s eyes widen in surprise for a second quickly replaced with the look of hurt Miller was getting too accustomed to. They sat on the foot of the bed Miller itching to reach out and touch him but now Bryan needed to tell and he needed to listen. Be there for him regardless of how much the words coming out of his cupid bow lips hurt and angered him in equal portion. When Bryan was done he looked down wringing his hands in his lap unprepared for Miller’s reaction. Miller swallowed and tried to suffocate the anger he felt at what happened under the soothing nature of loving and caring. He took Bryan’s shaking hand in his sweaty one and squeezed offering quiet acceptance and support without pressure. ‘I love you…so much’ Miller whispered choked up by too many emotions. Bryan raised his head and looked at him like he has never seen him before. The former thief let his fingers track the path left by tears on a soft cheek. 'I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you’ he stuttered looking into pained almond eyes. 'I’m sorry too’ Bryan replied leaning into his boyfriend’s gentle touch. They leaned back stretching on the bed. Miller’s body envelopping Bryan in a sweet embrace whilst the exhausted boy was soon claimed by sleep. The storm was raging at their doors but in that moment they were safe and home.


	46. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bryan gets jealous and Miller likes it

It was Murphy’s idea and frankly Miller had no legitimate reason why this time he went along with one of his hare-brained plans. Maybe it was the unhealthy mixture of teenaged hormones and desperation that led him to such extents. ‘Make him jealous’ Murphy said which okay Miller could totally flirt, he could be charming and smile but damn it was so much easier when it was Bryan standing in front of him rather than this kid. The kid being his chemistry partner who he lamely told that chemistry was already working between them and to his surprise the other boy laughed and seem well keen on jumping on the Miller train. Which great shame the seat was already reserved though. He continued to smile at the guy who was talking to him animatedly whilst miller was trying in vain to grow eyes on the back of his head so he could see Bryan’s reaction to his charade. He contemplated if he could swap chair without raising suspicions when his classmate got up kissed his cheek and left with a 'see you later Miller’. Bryan suddenly occupied the vacated seat his features tensed to hide his inner turmoil.  
'Who’s that?’ Bryan asked after an entire minute. He knew he counted the seconds in an effort to appear nonchalant, Bryan was the Master of nonchalance he reminded himself later that night  when he was trying to compile a full dossier on why that boy was totally unsuitable for his best friend.    
'Cole we have chemistry together’ Miller said bringing on a coughing fit from Bryan and Miller smirked whilst gently tapping his back. His best friend soon left the table before Miller could add anything else. Bryan sneaked into his bedroom at 1 in the morning but Miller simply opened his bed to the younger boy thinking he had a nightmare. Bryan and Miller often sneaked in each other’s bedroom and slept all tangled up, safe and warm. Murphy insisted that best friends didn’t do that but Miller knew Bryan since they were children and sleepovers had been normal then they just forgot to grow out of it. Sure for the past couple years he woke up hard and straining but Bryan like a real best friend never brought it up. The pale boy was still standing up  making him frown in annoyance. God how hard was this boy to get into bed he flushed at his own thought as he manhandled the younger boy towards his bed.  
'So you and Cole?’ Bryan asked   
'What about us?’ Bryan noticeably flinched at the word 'us’ and Miller was nearly gloating as the realisation that Bryan was jealous.  
'Are you like…?’ Bryan made a complicated gesture flicking his wrist smoothly that Miller took a second to be impressed with not to mention turned on by.  
'We haven’t gone out yet’ Miller said eyeing his friend intensely to gage his reaction.  
'Oh’ Bryan choked out as he looked gutted. He was clearly jealous and Miller couldn’t help but rejoice.   
'To be honest I like someone else but I am not sure if he likes me that way we have been friends for so long’ Miller said smiling gently at Bryan’s still dejected expression.  
'I’m sure he would. I should go’ Bryan made to get up but Miller held him still.  
'I am talking about you doofus’ Miller snapped exasperated. 2 softs lips crashed on his, no finesse or grace just pure want. Miller smiled through the kiss before opening his mouth and tasting all the sweetness Bryan had to offer. They got inside the covers exchanging lazy kisses and dulcet noises under the watchful eye of the full moon.


	47. Kissing daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bryan is a part of The 100

As soon as his eyes fell on him it was like all the excitment, the beauty of the discovery of a breathable Earth fell to the background. In the forefront stood a young man he never saw before, he would remember if he did there was no forgetting that kind of sweet face supported by a lean well muscled body. The boy was definitely something, something Miller definitely wanted to get better acquainted with. He never really had boyfriends before he limitted himself to quick thrysts with no feelings involved from either side. That boy felt too good for that and that's why Miller had no idea how to approach him so he continued to admire from afar.He made friends with some of the merry bunch of delinquents like Murphy the snarky asshole, Jasper and Monty who he remembered scoring some dope with usually in exchange for illicitly gained loot and somehow Bellamy also now counted as his friend. Thanks to those alliances he found out that the boy was called Bryan and was from Farm station. Monty said he went to school with him until his father pulled him out at 14 to work on the fields. That explained the too developped muscles for only a 16 year old and also why he seemed to not really have friends though Harper bonded with him instantly. His crime apart from ruining Miller's life nobody seemed to know apparently got arrested the day before and dumped straight in with them bypassing a trial in favour of dispensing of him. The theories were pretty wild Murphy taunting him by telling him that maybe he sold himself but it was more to anger him than a serious guess. Then the grounders descended on them or maybe it was the other way around. The thief didn't care much either way taking things that didn't belong to him never registered as a problem. He still hadn't exchanged more than 3 words with Bryan but he often found himself standing in front of him in a protective display he never knew he had in him. It earned him a few raised eyebrows and a questioning look by the boy himself. When Bellamy approached him about taking the dumb bracelet off he'd been relieved. He hated being monitored, kept track of. With every beat of the internal monitor he felt the Ark's justice system tightening around his neck. He didn't think much of what Murphy was partaking in until him and 2 guys fell down on Bryan who categorically refused to take it off. Had it been anyone else Miller probably wouldn't have gotten involved but the soft spot he had for the younger man had steadily grown all consumming in the small exchanges they've had. Bryan put up a good fight but he was overmatched by three guys so Miller threw a punch to the first guy he came close to. Murphy questioned his motives but Miller just educated him in the importance of consent and threatened Murphy to leave him alone. So maybe he didn't exactly expect Bryan to throw himself in his arms in gratitude, kiss the living shit out of him, okay maybe a little  but a thank you would have been nice. What he got for his trouble was the sermon that Bryan had it under control. Miller laughed not meanly since the pale boy seemed so disheartened but still found the situation ridiculous.   
'I'm not a damsel in distress and you are not my shining knight' Bryan told him after he thoroughly swept off the dirt on his trousers.  
'Good I'm not into damsels' Miller replied walking away.  
So he left the boy alone for a while until Octavia decided to give him some kind of magic beans. Sure he'd been stoned before but this was a whole new experience as he stumbled his way outside. All he could think about was Bryan. He was like a man possessed by a single thought, a thirsty man in need of a tall drink of water and what a drink Bryan was. He spotted him even as fuzziness started clouding his mind. The farm station delinquent stood to the side untouched by the mania that took down nearly everyone else. He approached him tripping as he fought some imagined obstacles. A strong hand gripped his arm to steady him. He had such pretty eyes, a green swirl lost in honeyed glazed hazels he noted very vocally. Every thoughts expressed as they entered his mind. The younger teen smiled and Miller was a goner. He crashed into a strong chest and well muscled arms envelopped him in soothing warmth. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. He woke up with a sore head and a confused mind. He groaned burying his face into blankets that smelled heavenly. He breathed deeply the lemony grass fragrance with a oaky undertone. It was intoxicating and he would have happily laid there forever. Unfortunately someone else didn't agree with that sentiment as deft fingers were poking him in his side to get his attention. He groaned and regretfully pulled his face away from his cocoon to be faced by a too bright light called the sun and a mocking smile on a young face. Bryan helped him sit up as his brain slowly turned into gear rabashing the events of the previous evening. The embarrassement was strong as he realised how much he'd let Bryan know his feelings. A strong tea was pressed to his lips and as he swallowed he felt the heat calming his upset stomach but did nothing to alleviate the cringeworthy memories.   
'I'm sorry about everything' Miller said thinking it was better to generalise to cover all and save himself some blushes.  
'It's okay never had someone swoon into my arms before' Bryan said cheekily.  
'I did not swoon' Miller spat afronted  
'There was some definite swooning even carried you here' Bryan said too pleased with the situation for Miller's liking who just threw himself on the laughing boy. He tickled him right under his ribcage earning himself a less than manly squeak. What ensued after could only be described as a very childish tickle wars that had them overpowering each other every minute. Miller suddenly stopped as he laid perfectly on top of the other boy. Their gaze connected and locked all laughter clearing to be replaced by something deeper and more raw. Bryan's eyes fell to his lips a heated want shining under his lowered eyelashes. Miller pressed his lips onto the other boy’s who just hummed happily in response. The wet flick of tongue against slightly chapped lips awoken him deep inside. It was like kissing daylight and Miller wished for the darkness to stay away as he fully gave himself to the moment.


	48. A bit of an animal part 4

He didn't know what he expected maybe a few shining lights lost in a thunderlike effect as a shift but instead it was bone crashing and refusing a strange stench of sulfur , convulsions and tremours choking the body in front of him like every atom was bursting out of its shell. Yeah fairytales definitely left that part out and he couldn't blame them as he sat hard on the floor clutching his stomach face pale and eyes hagard. The shock of the unnatural transformation leaving him unresponsive as his mind whirled the reality he thought he knew to make this new one fit in. A strong hand gripped his arm stroking the soft skin of his wrist where his pulse was beating erratically. Bryan snapped out of his trance seeming resolute despite what had just decided to shake the confines of his sanity. If only he could change his major to surgery he wouldn't be now staring at blood gushing from a bullet hole that somehow his new canine friend had elected him to remove. The shift seemed to have taken most of the injured man's energy as he started drifting off. Bryan enquired what he was supposed to do. 'Remove it poisonned' the dark man ushered before firmly pressing his face into his groin. The bullet was buried deep in his flesh and he would need things to get it out so he got up rushing upstairs to get all medical supplies he could find thanking god for having a fireman father who assume that any types of accidents however unlikely will definitely happen to his only son. He came back downstairs to find the wolf man barely coherent whimpering on the floor, his claws digging into his own flesh in a pointless display to get the bullet out. Bryan kneeled next to him running his fingers on a sweaty brow uttering well meaning promises to look after him as best he could. The injured man seemed to relax minutely shoving his face into Bryan's groin again. Thankfully the seriousness of the situation prevented his mind for going south. He inserted the pliers that he quickly cleaned with alcohol into the wound digging into the open flesh. The dark man groaned in pain, taking little breath as he digged deeper until the bullet was firmly gripped. He pulled it out with a disgusting fleshy pop that will probably haunt his dreams for the foreseeable future. The blood started pouring out at an alarming rate so Bryan tried to mop it up with bandages but to no avail. A faint murmur was the only indication he got before the man passed out as much through pain as blood loss. With shaky fingers Bryan opened the bullet case spreading the content on the floor before setting it on fire and inserting the still burning ashes into the wound. It was like an electric shock as the werewolf was suddenly twitching wildely on the floor before an ozone like smell hissed out of the wound knitting the skin together in front of Bryan's own eyes. It seemed to rejuvenate the man as he now had the strength to crawl over to Bryan. He looked deep into his eyes conveying gratitude and something else that Bryan couldn't decipher. He reached out,threading his fingers through the longer locks at the base of his neck and pulled him forward crashing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle in stark contrast with the bloody chaos surrending them.


	49. Ground me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : fanfic where the ark has just landed on earth and Bryan is a grounder who is really fascinated by Miller from space (Kid fic Bryan is 12, Miller is 14)

When Bryan saw the blazing lights falling from the darkened sky it was like nothing he ever saw. He missed the first spacecraft coming down containing young men and women that his parents warned him against. He took a look or two but they seemed intent on fighting his people and well he left that for his older brother. Bryan could aim arrows with deadly accuracy even at his young age but he much prefered to climb trees , draw on the walls or carve pieces of wood with a knife his friend Iris gave him. He reached the new arrivals just as they opened the metallic doors and ventured out. They seemed to be of all ages compared to the first group. A young teenage boy stepped out, he was dressed all in dark colours matching his complexion which seemed to be in a slightly creamier shade than the man next to him. He looked so composed like this was something he did all the time, like he conquered planets in his free time. Bryan moved stealthily closer and hid behind a tree sneaking a peek at this new boy that had caught his eye. Suddenly the boy in question looked up and caught sight of him opening his mouth slightly in surprise. His gaze was intense like he finally found something interesting enough to get all his attention. He should have hidden better damn he was usually so good at it but he couldn't deny he was delighted that this particular boy saw him. He suddenly made a dismissing motion with his hand as the older man rejoined him. Bryan managed to hide and run away before anyone else saw him. He ran for a few minutes before he realised that nobody was following him. He concluded that the other boy never breathed a word about seeing him. Maybe he just judged him harmless since he was only a child but Bryan liked to think that he too felt something he couldn't name. He was naturally curious and desperately wanted to know how they lived in their tinbox in the sky as well as wanting to show him all about nature and how he lived down on the ground. Bryan was up early the next day. He scaled one of the highest trees to spy on the Arkers. The dark boy was reading from a well worned book leaning on the side of a crate. Nobody seemed to pay him much mind even as he quietly made his way through a gap of their fence. Bryan continued to track his movements. He didn't go far, just left a teared up piece of paper in a cranny in the same tree Bryan hid behind the previous day. The sky boy returned inside the safety of the enclosure without anyone aware he ever left in the first place. Bryan waited a whole 5 minutes before climbing down and retrieving the message. He had no idea what the spidery cursive said but he held it against his chest all the way home. He debated all night if he should bring it to their group leader who could actually read but it felt too personnal to be shared. A few days passed until Bryan summoned the courage to break inside the walls of Arkadia. He had the cover of night to shield his intrusion from prying eyes. He also knew where the other boy slept from his friendly stalking as he prefered to think of it. He sneaked up to his room, the man that was probably his father was often standing at the entrance wearing a guard uniform so he knew he would find him alone. He still scared him half to death as he stepped out of the shadow to stand in front of him. Thankfully he didn't scream but clutched at his chest gasping. Bryan giggled slightly making the other boy shove him playfully. He told him his name and the other boy gave him his 'Miller but you could call me Nathan it will be like our secret nobody calls me that anymore' Bryan could feel the flush rising high on his cheeks at being somehow special to this boy he only just met. He felt a strong and powerful kinship with him. They sneaked out together Bryan bringing him to the forest where the glowing blue butterflies encircled his new friend. Their wings brushed his face giving a cobalt tint to his raven eyes. He was beautiful Bryan thought as he laughed at his friend's bad attempts at catching a shining insect. They ran away and hid when the sound of horn signalled the grounders guard change. They held their breath shushing each other as the new guard passed by. Bryan's fingers reached out for the other boy's hand gently landing atop. Miller turned his palm up lacing their fingers together bringing a full on flush to the pale boy's face that even the deepest of the nightsky couldn't have hidden. They talked at length , feeling freer that they ever did before. Miller telling him of how lonely he felt in the Ark and how he liked to read stories in old books. Bryan found his own escapism through drawings instead of words. He brought Nathan back to his underground living quarters to show him some of them. His new friend seemed to like them as he studied his depictions of the world as he saw it. Then Miller took out a battered book from his back pocket and read to Bryan. He never confessed that he couldn't read but the older boy seemed to know and not judge him . His voice was soft but clear and Bryan soon find himself lulled to sleep. The next thing he knew a weight was leaning on him.He could feel the soft exhale of breath hitting his face. Suddenly two plump lips settled on his own tentatively like he wasn't sure how welcome the gesture would be but still couldn't stop himself. Bryan moved his own lips just enough to slot their mouth together. He quickly opened his eyes to check that he was actually awake and really having his first kiss with a boy that had fallen from the sky.


	50. Spiritual connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouija board "thinks" we should fuck, so...  
> Written in the first person, Miller POV.

I could hear a new voice through the gap of the door.A deep nice male voice that instantaneously got me up and walking towards my grandmother's shop. I was only visiting her once a week to run her nice if slightly odd magic shop. That's right she was well into the occult forces ,fancied herself as some kind of Seer and also moonlighted as a direct connection, a guide between the world of the living and the dearly departed or so her business card would have you believe. The new customer wasn't the usual fanatic but a young hot teenage boy who still had that jailbait look to his face that I just wanted to ruin. He looked nervous as he bought some candles but I was too focussed on his apple shaped ass to really notice. He really was hot and there was no way I was letting that one go. He approached as I was already working out my game plan to get him on his knees. He told me he lost someone very close to him and he knew it was stupid but he was sure that he could feel a presence at night, well he sure will tonight I thought as I continued to leer at him. He looked ripped under the thin cotton of his light blue shirt and I just wanted to run my tongue on what I was sure was a remarkable 6 pack. Somehow ended up bullshitting him into letting me come to his flat with a Ouija board to contact his dead friend that very night. I arrived at his flat that was up 4 flight of stairs which didn't seem to have an elevator so I guessed I would get an early start on the sweaty part of the evening. He opened the door seeming pleased to see me and I gladly noticed that he gave me a once over when he thought I wasn't looking. We created the atmosphere with candles which seemed like a lot of effort to fuck but sometimes hot boys like the pretense of the game. Once everything was set up we sat down on the floor facing each other. I got a straight shot of his groin as he sat legs wide open. My mouth got dry at the sight of a very nice package and forgot the order of the play and just blurted out 'The Ouija board say we should fuck so..'. I am not sure when I lost all my chill but it's not everyday you get presented with a guy that hit all your kinks. He didn't seem that shocked by my outburst but maybe slightly disappointed, guess the dead person meant a lot to him but I promised myself to make him even forget their name as I pound him into the mattress. He got up holding out his hand that I gladly took as he guided me to his bedroom. He took off his top as he stood in front of his bed. Fuck he was hot. I nearly ripped off my own shirt in my eagerness to get naked. As I was sliding my zipper down a strong hand tilted my head upward. He planted his lips on mine as we laid on the unmade bed. I never understood kissing I much preferred sucking dick but some guys like it so I usually go along with it for a second but never longer than that until him. He tasted like coming home and to stop kissing him would be like to stop breathing. I was addicted to the way he moved his lips, his entire body moving with it, his hips bucking into me as his arms caressed and held me closer still. It wasn't fucking it was like discovering sex for the first time, everything felt deeper and stronger. This kiss was robbing me of everything I knew this was not a cheap thrill this was meaningful and deep he was rewriting my life kissing me with every inches of him. I felt him inside even though neither of us removed our trousers but in that moment the material didn't exist nothing else but him did. He was everywhere and I craved him even as I was kissing him raw. We learnt how to breathe through our ears we learnt how to communicate without words we learnt that we weren't fucking each other life was doing that to us. This boy I barely knew became bigger than myself. He robbed me off my orgasm as my sanity broke and finally our lips separated but the air wouldn't fill my lungs I was existing on a feeling purer and more filling, a feeling that is more needed to survive than oxygen , a will, a want. I looked at his face like I never did before and he was beautiful. Flushed and his irises were warm honey that had drown me in sweetness. We didn't fuck we dry humped and made out like horny teenagers and that was the most sexually charged experience of my life. I felt confused as he got up, inexplicably missing him, his proximity, his presence. My underwear were starting to get uncomfortable and gross with the mess I made of them. He brought me back some wet wipes to clean myself up and I just thanked him wordlessly. He took my sass, snark all my world away. He shook me and now I had no idea how to proceed. I finally got up when he didn't rejoined me but started stroking a guitar and singing. His voice was deep and slightly scratchy. It was beautiful no words exchanged no empty promises or awkward small talk just a soothing melody, calming me down from the high he just took me. He never looked up as I exited his room but the song took on a sorrowed edge that I felt down to my toes.I closed his door his soulful words barely audible now and nearly weeped. I went down the stairs feeling like the spirally staircase was mirroring my descend from pure bliss back to my daily grind. As I reached the lobby the sun was shining bringing to my mind the fact that we must have been kissing for hours but the time had no concept between the four walls of his room. Birds were singing but their early morning harmonies were lost on me I knew real music now. I made so many mistakes in my life but I wasn't gonna make this one as I ran back up the stairs and knocked loudly on his door. He opened it his guitar still held in a strong grip. 'Can I stay?' I asked breathless 'You can' he replied exhaling a breath he held onto from the moment we met.


	51. Wanderer

First there was the accident. The accident that changed everything, altered Bryan’s life beyond repair.Tires screeching, the acid burn of the asphalt as the truck collided with his parents’ car killing them both on impact. Bryan’s head smashed unto his dad’s headrest rendering him unconscious, offering him a small delay on the bone deep explosion that will be happening inside his bruised skull when he will finally regain consciousness. The pain was absolute and Bryan recoiled from the force of it. He heard footsteps approaching his bed but didn’t dare open his eyes again wanting to be lost in the reassuring darkness of the world behind closed lids. Someone grabbed his arm trying to coach him into a wakeful state with gentle words and the reassuring tone of the medically trained. Reality came eventually. He learnt of his parents’ death the doctor told him that they didn’t suffer it was instantaneous. In a split second Bryan was an orphan. The family he had left lived far away and had no interest in getting an extra mouth to feed so he was left to the care system. He quickly discovered that it didn’t matter how dosed up on drugs he was he could still suffer the repercussion of metal hitting the front lobe of his brain. The first seizure happened in hospital, he twitched uncontrollably his body buzzing out of his skin and Bryan flew out of his mind. There was no other way to describe it, the witnesses of the seizure could have swore on a bunch of bibles that they saw him with their own eyes on the floor his body becoming rigid after exhausting his trembling dance of the brain damaged. Bryan knew better as he floated above them all watching his own body on the floor. He couldn’t look and willed himself away, awake even dead as he refused to accept what was happening. He gravitated into a dull light soothing in its softness. It reminded him of his nightlight as a child comforting him and hurting him as memories stung his eyes. An old man entered his peripheral vision and he focussed on him. He asked where he was like a child lost trusting the first adult they encounter to be the solution of their problem, to guide him by the hand to safety, a place he belonged in but no such place existed anymore. Now he had this, whatever this was. The man was very dapper and well spoken with an accent that Bryan couldn’t place. He informed him he was in the Outerworld where he himself had been since he died more than 20 years ago. The panic rose in Bryan’s throat as he feared that he had just died, followed the path to the Outerworld willingly.The old gentleman smiled at him shaking his head in a condescending manner. ‘You’re a wanderer, a traveller of worlds’ he said 'But Death is a charming mistress so never outstay your welcome’ he cryptically went on. Suddenly Bryan wanted to move away from the man removing the vice like grip on his wrist that was no longer helpful only threatening. He ran away, moving deeper into the light nearly crashing into a wall in his desperation to find his way out. The sensation was unusual but far too real to dismiss everything as just a dream or an hallucination brought on by his epileptic fit. He heard a male voice mumbling something and he made his way towards it more careful this time than he had when he first got there. The deep voice belonged to a young man about his age, his skin a creamy mocha colour matched by deep raven eyes. It had been naive of Bryan to be surprised by his youth, he knew, of course he knew that dying wasn’t just for the old but to be confronted by this teenage boy was a sobering experience. He’d been lucky he could have died in the accident, his parents did but he was spared and that boy wasn’t. The young man approached him looking intrigued.  'How did you die?’ he questioned looking into his eyes like if he stared hard enough he will see the truth there. 'I’m not dead just…visiting’ Bryan finished lamely like they were in an hospital and not the antechamber of death. 'Get out you don’t belong here’ the young man replied curtly  turning around in an obvious dismissal. 'Maybe I do’ Bryan said thinking of how close he was to end up here permanently. 'No you don’t I have been here alone for 6 years death is no place for the living’ his tone had the echo of a deeply buried anger unearthed for his benefit. And when Bryan wasn’t quick enough to leave he was manhandled towards the way he came, piloted to the entrance and nearly pushed through. Bryan desperately held on to his arm 'You don’t have to be alone’ he said a second before the other boy shoved him through.


	52. Last day on the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's the last day on the outside before Nathan and Bryan have to go into the bunker. So, Bryan decides to spend his last day with Nathan alone in the woods.

Miller woke up to the sound of shuffling. He cracked one eye open to see what his boyfriend was up to. He thought he’d find him making breakfast or just working out his usual morning energy into some sit ups or pull ups. But no Bryan was busy packing and Miller’s heart jumped in his throat. He was leaving him again and there was no way Miller could cope losing him again even for a temporary separation. There had been too many of those already. He took a shuddering breath, ammonia permenating the air as cold sweat ran down his back . The walls seemed to be closing in on him as he was quietly freaking out.   
‘Bry please don’t’ Miller pleaded uncaring of how desperate and pathetic his own voice sounded  
‘wait what?’ Bryan answered looking disheveled and confused  
'Don’t walk away from me’ Miller finished reaching out for his boyfriend but his hand falling short as his limbs refused to move enough to catch him.  
'I’m not leaving, well actually I am , we both are’ Bryan explained closing the gap between them to settle on his man’s lap.  
'we are?’ Miller said running his hands up and down his boy’s flank moulding him from his need to his reality.  
'C'mon it’s a surprise’ Bryan said kissing him sweetly on the lips.Miller tried to deepen it but Bryan applied a pale finger to his lips shaking his head. He grabbed his hand instead and pulled him out of bed. Miller got dressed complaining under his breath about crazy boys who liked to wake up at the crack of dawn. They ventured outside the sun was high with no dark clouds hinting at black rain but Bryan packed up a tent anyway. He was carrying quite a few bags that Miller was strictly forbidden to look into. He tried everything to take a peek from outrageous flirtatious innuendos whispered breathily into Bryan’s ear to kissing him right under his jaw in that spot that always made his toes curl but the younger man remained resolute in keeping schtum. He followed him through the unbeaten track to a wide open clearing that was mercifully untouched by radiation but like everything else it was only a matter of time. Bryan asked him to close his eyes when they finally sat down. Miller kept trying to sneak a peek so bryan huffed in annoyance and blindfolded him with a piece of cloth that smell of fields, sunshine and manly sweat just like the man it belonged to. It took a couple of minutes before the bandana was removed from his eyes and Miller managed to impatiently complain the entire time. The sun blinded him for a second as his eyes slowly readjusted. In front of him was laid food and beverages arranged on a blanket that Bryan had rescued from their Ark days. He smiled at his boyfriend charmed by his sweetness more than he usually cared to admit. 'I don’t deserve this…you’ Miller said looking at the boy that loved him despite it all. 'Probably not’ Bryan joked trying to shove a strawberry into his mouth with as much grace as a baby monkey. Miller laughed and struggled to swallow as he tried to manhandle his boyfriend on his lap. 'Jeez Bry ever heard of sensually feeding someone?’ Miller laughed at his boyfriend mock expression of hurt and outrage. His fingers holding on to the younger man’s firm hips a thumb circling the skin exposed. Bryan finally settled on his lap, all the stress falling off his shoulders like water his muscles moulding to Miller’s chest as he stretched out his long legs. It was bitter sweet to be here because that was all Bryan ever wanted still Miller had never been happier to be dragged out of bed. It was nice, the sun reaching its highest point warming their skin with its burning rays. He laced his fingers through Bryan’s and brought them to his lips.'I wish this could be our forever’ Bryan whispered and Miller couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree. 'You are my forever’ he replied elliciting the pale boy to turn around to accuse him of being the cheesiest but still kissed him with all the passion his heart could give.


	53. Wanderer part 2

It might have been days maybe a week since the boy... God Miller wasn't sure. It was hard to keep track of time in this place. He mostly kept to himself as much self inflicted as the others seemed scared of him like he was gonna explode at any given moment. He'd been pissed when he found himself here, he hadn't been prepared to have his life robbed off him at 17, usually he was the one doing the robbing. The plan had sucked from the beginning and he still blamed Jasper's magic beans for making him go along with it. Their little group of delinquents had decided it was time to teach Pike a lesson after he got another one of their friends put inside. Hell they just wanted to rough him up, scare him a little but somehow he got wind of it and Miller was the one that ended up cold and dead. A fact he quickly worked out for himself when he reached this place not that he actually really remembered anything, memories had a funny way of disappearing here, evaporating with the remnant of what made him alive, human. He screamed at the injustice of it all, kicked out a fuss like he would be able to resuscitate himself with the power of his anger alone. The others stayed away after that until that boy. The boy that for some reason wouldn't vanish from his thoughts like everything else. The boy with the emerald tinted eyes and the flawless skin that was so pale he was almost translucent. And it was that purity , that innocence that had made Miller stare. He was beautiful and that was why Miller pushed him violently to the world he was no longer part of. He was so beautiful that it hurt to look at him. Miller figured out he was strictly dickly very early on and with that knowledge came action, a lot of action with a lot of guys that had since all blured together. And then him, he was different but in a cruel twist of fate he met him after death like a last laugh at his expense. Had he been dead too maybe it could have worked but no the boy deserved to live and not get stuck here if he had the luxury of living. Then he came back, more than once and he made a point of avoiding Miller's handmade hide out. Miller knew he was the one that pushed him away but now he was spying on him, jealous of everyone else he interracted with. He saw him talking to Trent the most, easily falling into a friendly banter after a few minutes. MIller threw daggers at his back as jealousy warmed his insides. He couldn't have said exactly what propelled him forward but one second he was hiding from sight and the next he was standing right in front of the boy like he had been summoned by an external force.


	54. Three-way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Miller walking in on Bryan and Bellamy kissing and poof! Threesome

Bellamy knocked on the metal door with his entire fist he needed to talk to Bryan. The younger man opened the door a sweet smile taking over his face as he recognised him. It was contagious and Bellamy found himself genuinely smiling back. The thing he liked about Bryan, he never put himself first he always looked out for everyone’s interests never his own and with everything that was going on people willing to kill their neighbours for a place in the bunker, Bryan’s mentality was refreshing and Bellamy found himself craving him. It wasn’t like he never noticed that Bryan was attractive, there was that one time he saw him shirtless and he didn’t know if he was more surprised of all the delicious muscles he had kept hidden under his uniform or how much the revelation had affected him. He wouldn’t have acted on it, though he did have a very energetic ‘me time’ session later that day. Bryan motioned for him to come in and they settled on the small bed in the room. His room was a lot smaller than the one he shared with Miller now that things were rocky between them. Miller had been acting really weird lately and Bellamy couldn’t work out if it was because Bryan had walked away from him or if that was why he did it. Everyone had drastically changed with the impending doom hanging over their head, everyone but Bryan who now seem worried about Bellamy’s well being. He asked what he could do to help so Bellamy settled his hand on his thigh making his intention clear. Bryan startled looking up at him confusedly. Bellamy hesitated for a minute before stealing a kiss, only a soft press of lips that didn’t linger as he pulled out embarrassed. Bryan reached out grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him back in. They found comfort in each other, both broken and isolated offering solace with a caring embrace. Bryan lost himself in the kiss biting on his lower lip, licking inside his mouth like he wanted to prove something to himself and Bellamy welcomed it eagerly. He didn’t know how long Miller was standing at the door looking at his boyfriend and best friend lustfully making out but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder effectively stopping them. He turned around paling when he saw Miller towering over him. The last thing he expected was for Miller to crash his lips against his in a violent nearly painful kiss. He groaned through it toeing the lines between wanting to push him away and bring him closer.Bryan’s fingers were suddenly deftly unbuttoning his shirt until the rough palm of his pale hand was stroking his chest.Miller helped Bryan take his shirt off before exchanging a look so challenging that Bellamy shuddered. The rest of the clothes followed quickly Bellamy feeling like he was the glue that would put them back together the way they should be. He never enjoyed before being stuck in the middle but was now painfully hard and leaking. Bryan kissed down his neck peppering kisses along his stubbled jaw whilst Miller started slowly jacking him from behind whispering to tell them what he wants. Bellamy wanting anything they would give, to try everything he never explored before feeling safe  with them the same way he did in the middle of a battlefield. Bellamy started mumbling ‘I want…I want’ as Bryan went down on his knees replacing Miller’s long fingers with a hot mouth. His thoughts stuttered from the experienced pressure taking him apart. Miller caressed Bryan’s slightly sweaty locks with a gentleness Bellamy hardly ever saw. His other fingers were busy pressing against his hole with a force that made him buck into Bryan’s mouth. He gagged but didn’t stop or slow down his ministrations. Miller inserted his index finger twisting it up with a flick of his wrist. The experience was so new and exciting that the sting became secondary. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and with the dual pleasure of being deep throated like Bryan never had a gag reflex in the first place and Miller’s long and thick index finger pressing on that bundle of nerves deep inside he came with a whimper exhausted but shaking in ecstasy. The knocks on the door pulled him out of his come down and he blinked blearily at Miller fully dressed standing on his doorstep looking expectantly at him. Frazzled Bellamy looked around and realised that he was in his own bed alone with his boxers sticky with cum and embarrassment.


	55. Beaniedthief69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "One of my classmates discovered that my fanfiction pseudonym is me irl oh God no"

It’s not like he was fully ashamed of it but Miller preferred to keep his online life separate from his real life. In his day life being the smug asshole that all his teachers hated for as much his snarky put downs than his ability to maintain his grades without seeming to ever listen to a single word they said. Then at night like wearing a secret identity he became a fanfic writer he could go from the embarrassing fluffy one shot to the most explicitly detailed  smut. Miller was versatile in more way than one and people seemed very responsive to his literary skills. He got so many kudos and more comments than he had time to reply to. The fact was that nobody at Arkadia High knew or even suspected bad boy Miller of being into that kind of thing which made hiding out extremely easy. Then he got sent in detention for 2 weeks for his latest ‘crime’ which truth be told Miller didn’t mind so much since he got away with loads more maybe it was about time he paid his dues. On the third day of his first week a new student joined the usual suspects in their hour long punishment of staring at depressingly dull grey walls. Miller usually used the time to write something gritty, unleashing his kinks on his followers ignoring everyone else in the room but right now he found himself staring at the boy. Damn he was really cute with his shaggy hair and his bright smile that was on the right side of mocking as he over-exaggeratedly bowed to Pike before sitting down on the left side of Miller. He let out a deep sigh before opening a biology book turning the pages without even glancing at them. Miller had no idea what the cute boy could have possibly done to end up here but he sure made his day. The more he stole glances at the clearly a year or 2 younger man the more his fingers itched to write everything he could picture himself doing to said boy. He nearly lost his mind when the other boy slid his pencil between too pink lips the muscles in his jaw contracting like he was working the tip of it with his tongue. Miller smirked at the delicious picture this boy was making for him and the words flew freely on the paper. That was probably the hottest smut he ever written he thought when he was posting it later that day. Sure he didn’t exactly try to change the boy’s appearance in it but it wasn’t like he used his name which he realised he still didn’t know. Hell maybe the hottie had done something bad enough to be in detention the rest of the week. Miller rejoiced at the thought of how naughty and bad this boy could possibly be. The next day Miller happily noticed that the boy was still there already seated in the last row the same biology book opened in front of him. He sat down on his right it was nice to change perspective sometimes plus Miller wanted to catch the boy’s eyes. From this angle he quickly noticed that the boy was hiding his phone under the table and Miller hoped he wasn’t texting a boyfriend or girlfriend. He was fixated on his screen obviously reading something Miller breathe a sigh of relief as the hope he stood a chance with the boy was kept alive even though the boy never paid him any attention. Today though the cute boy kept glancing at him every few minutes before turning around blushing when caught. Seeing the flush spread on his deliciously milky skin ignited Miller’s inspiration sending him on a tailspin of face fucking and coming hard on his rosy cheeks. Fuck Miller twisted uncomfortably in his chair as he realised horrified he was hard and the hour was nearly up and walking out in front of everyone like that was definitely a big no no. He waited for everyone to leave the room pretending to be engrossed in a game on his phone. The cute boy was the last one to leave and just as he was about to step out of the room he called out ‘Beaniedthief69’ and Miller’s head snapped up. 'Oh God no’ Miller thought as he watched in horror the object of his affection leave the class a very satisfied smirk gracing his lips. He couldn’t move for a few minutes silently freaking out at being found out and to make matter worst by the boy he’d written very graphic smut about and one very fluffy one after that time he’d seen him laugh at his friend’s joke exposing a tooth gap that spoke of hand holding and summer picnics  in his suddenly very romantic mind. It’s not like he was never gonna make a move on him he was just biding his time. Now the boy knew how bad he wanted him and Miller wasn’t comfortable being exposed like that. He walked out in the now deserted corridor his mind on how plausible it was to change school so late in the year when a strong hand grabbed his wrist forcefully. It was musty and damp in the poorly lit closet he now found himself in. The boy stood in front of him his eyes oddly bright like they were shining from an inner light and like a moth to a flame Miller moved closer. The younger boy fisted his shirt and crashed their lips together in a very demanding needy kiss. Miller  was sure of one thing his writing was gonna imitate life from now on.


	56. Crossdressing for Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nathan and Bryan attend a Halloween party where Nathan is wearing a dress like Marilyn Monroe in Seven Year Itch. They've had quite a few drinks. Nathan is feeling playful tonight and wants to be a good girl for Daddy. How can Bryan say no to such an offer. SMUT.

Every year Miller would spring a new costume idea for Halloween and it was usually some scary shit where Bryan ended up sticky in fake blood instead of dried cum. Miller was always stealing their costumes from Alpha station so they were usually restricted to wearing them in front of each other. Miller scaring him shitless until he was screaming and panting. Bryan much preferred his usual way to accomplish that particular feat. He opened his quarters' door after another exhausting shift on the fields to find Miller in a long silk dress perched atop his bed, his legs akimbo to allow him a peek at some frilly underwear. Bryan struggled to swallow as his throat dried out. The clash between Miller's warm chocolate skin and the immaculate white of the dress was breathtaking and he found himself staring like an idiot for a minute before defiantly moving forward. This kind of role play he could definitely get into he thought when Miller called him 'Daddy' struggling to appear coy under his heated gaze.  
'So pretty' Bryan said as the rough pads of his fingers glided against the silky dress that parted to expose Miller's strong thighs.  
'Gonna be so good for you Daddy' Miller teased lowering his gaze his long soot eyelashes fanning against his cheeks. He handed him a beer that Bryan took a long swig from, moistening his parched throat. He ran the still cold neck of the beer along the inseam of the dress drops of condensation wetting the material and Miller trembled at the sensation. Bryan was really getting into this as he finished his beer and put it down. He beckoned him over to sit on his lap his dick chubbing up in his pants as soon as he felt Miller's round bottom grazing it. Miller started to fidget in his lap trying to get some friction going for his aching cock.  
'Who's pussy is this?'Bryan asked with an authoritative tone,his fingers barely touching his hole.  
'Yours Daddy' Miller replied clearly as turned on as his boyfriend.  
Bryan couldn't take it anymore he wanted to take what was his , taste the sweetness of his unbreached boy pussy kept intact just for him. He picked him up forcing him on his hands and knees. Miller whimpered in anticipation feeling completely at his mercy but fully trusting that his Daddy would look after him. The panel of the dress just fell naturally to the side beautifully revealing the white virginal underwear that was clinging to every curve of that delicious ass that Miller was now wiggling in his face begging 'Please Daddy'. Bryan lowered his face to settle between his parted legs. His breath ghosting against Miller's skin bringing out goosebumps all over his body. He pressed his mouth against the material sucking it in whilst driving Miller crazy with the lack of contact. The now wet fabric moulded to Miller's untouched hole and Bryan used his thumb to spread the material before diving back in his face now snug against Miller's crack. He breathed deep for a second allowing Miller's internal scent to fill his pores. He licked and sucked at the material his tongue pressing firmly against Miller's hole.  
'Such a good girl your pussy is so wet for Daddy' he said as he shifted the panties aside so he could taste Miller's flushed skin. There was no reply from Miller as he laid his head heavily on his arms as soon as he felt Bryan's tongue teasing his hungry boy pussy that was contracting at every broad lick that Bryan was lavishing on him. He wanted more , so much more as he started to prod his opening with his tongue and Miller could only whimper. His pussy was getting all wet and open just for him and Bryan was devouring it trying to get deeper inside, drool dripping from his chin. He put his fingers in Miller's mouth and like a good girl Miller sucked the digits moaning around them. He slid one finger in the thoroughly wet opening and Miller's breath caught at the foreign intrusion but Bryan soothingly circled his rim with his tongue and soon Miller was begging his Daddy for more. Bryan brought a warm palm to Miller's tailbone gently massaging as he added another finger. Miller took what he was given soon fucking himself on the fingers buried in his ass. Bryan quickly found his prostate but refrained from pressing it as he wanted Miller first experience of it to be from his dick alone. When he was satisfied that Miller was stretched enough to accommodate his girth Bryan lined himself up angling it so it would graze his prostate on the first thrust. Bryan hit the right spot as he engulfed himself in tight heat and Miller could only gasp gripping the sheets in a desperate effort to hold on. Bryan enjoyed the way his boy pussy fit him like a glove just made for him. The thought was heady as he pulled out and slammed back in Miller crying out in shock and pleasure. He kept a nice rhythm listening to all the change of breath of the boy underneath him, squirming to fit more of him inside.   
'Harder Daddy' Miller begged his legs shaking to keep him in position.  
'Your pussy loves my cock' Bryan stuttered as Miller's hole fluttered and clenched against him.  
'Yes' Miller kept repeating like a prayer as his orgasm was coming full force no longer chasing it just succumbing to it in a litany of profanities that good girls shouldn't say but her Daddy will be sure to punish him later, Miller shivered at the thought. Bryan rode him through his orgasm his cock pumping inside of him at a punishing speed until Bryan grunted more animalistic than human into his ear collapsing boneless on top of him. 'I love you' Miller murmured before falling asleep nestled inside Bryan's arms.


	57. The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in season four, had no one found the list and it came down to Clarke having to use it; Miller is on the list and Bryan's not.

Bryan was still in their room resting under Dr Miller’s orders (also known as his boyfriend) and the mental image of Nathan in scrubs had been too enticing to deny him anything. Someone knocked at his door he smiled as he recognised Harper even before opening the door, the 3 loud thumps followed by clicking nails was unmistakable. He smiled brightly at her relieved to finally have a reason to move from his forced convalescence. She barely returned the smile quickly spurting out sentences about a list, bloody Clarke and her God complex and that she wasn’t even sick and yeah maybe she didn’t have the roundest child bearing hips going but what the hell. Bryan tried to follow her rant he really did, Harper was easily the person he was the closest to bar Miller but her rambling punctuated by bursts of cursed words made it impossible. Finally he sat down indicating for her to do the same which she begrudgingly did even though the fury burning through her veins was agitating her. She explained again about Clarke making a list of the people she deemed good enough to survive and apparently she wasn’t good enough to make the Top 100 and neither was he or Monty for that matter but she had a feeling that was more her fault that a representation of Monty’s worth to Clarke. Was he shocked that such a list was made after what happened with the slaves? not really and the fact he wasn’t on it was obvious to him, he was an add-on to their little group and Farm Station were always regarded as the lowest he’d known that since Jaha decided to switch off the air supply right within it. Farm Station had always been regarded as expendable, all his childhood friends wanted to get away from it, running to become a guard or a trainee in a better station. He was never given a choice his mom was sick  so he was pulled out of school to work on the fields therefore rooting his future firmly in Farm Station. He tried to reassure Harper that they will find another solution, a solution to save everyone not the selected few. He tried to put it out of his mind and never breathed a word of it to Miller who thankfully had been on a mission and came back when the whole list matter was settled by Jaha saying they’ll hold a lottery if it came down to it. People continued to work on fixing The Ark and he volunteered with the food stocking which was part of what he did on The Ark so he was familiar with rationing even if now the rationing was abysmal and he vaguely wondered what new rules would soon be in place to get rid of people, float for food justified by whatever misdemeanour Jaha judged them to be guilty of. The other bunker turned out to be Jaha’s yet again promises of saviour whilst bringing them impending doom. The days were counting down too quickly and he started to feel what he didn’t allow himself to feel until the time was really running out. Fear poisoning his veins chilling his heart clouding his thoughts he couldn’t sleep anymore afraid to lose the time he had left so he would trace with his fingertips Nathan’s face rendered soft by sleep. Their room was too dark, everything was too dark he was too scared to lose his life now that he and Miller were together again, even after all the arguments that the time apart had forced between them they still needed to cling onto each other, at night bodies wrapped up tight like a vice often waking up to the loss of sensation in his lower limbs as his boyfriend refused even in his deepest sleep to loosen his hold. He gasped audibly at the first tear rolled down his cheek he didn’t want to die at 16 leaving Miller behind not in the heat of an argument but in the deadly heat of radiation. He couldn’t stop crying the tears falling faster that he could wipe them mostly by rubbing his nose into Miller’s shirt where a wet patch was slowly forming under his heated cheek. His boyfriend stirred blinking blearily until he noticed Bryan’s shoulders shaking as he pointlessly tried to hide his inner turmoil. Miller shook him worried kissing his eyelids wetting his lips with the onslaught of tears. He told him, he couldn’t hide it anymore, the list had been a weight he carried for too long. He collapsed onto his boyfriend clinging onto him. Nathan was angry he tried to suppress it but it was there vibrating under his skin. Leaving his man out was unconceivable but more so was Bryan’s misconceived idea that he would let that happen. An idea formed in his head and he grabbed hold of Bryan’s shoulder none too gently in his excitement.   
‘Farm station’ Miller exclaimed his eyes boring into Bryan like he could communicate without words  
'What about Farm Station?’ Bryan questioned but his tears had finally ceased.  
'It’s the safest part of the Ark, right? I mean it got you down safe when no other station made it. It could keep us safe. We’d just have to fix it enough for both of us’ Miller said expectant look in his eyes.  
'Not just us, we have to bring Harper and Monty and your dad though he was on the list’ Bryan pondered as he was already working out the logistics of literally coming home. They could all live in there for 5 years hell him and Monty spent all their childhood there. It was blatant how disregarded was Farm Station that nobody thought of it as an option but with the damage caused by the bomb it probably wouldn’t house many just a few, just them really, the discounted ones. At first light they would set off for the long journey towards salvation but right now Bryan could finally give himself to the darkness of a restful sleep safe and secure in his boyfriend’s loving embrace.


	58. Wanderer part 3

Adjusting to his new life, sporting an angry looking scar splitting the front of his skull which eventually would smooth out but never really fade, Bryan was finally discharged from the hospital to be put into an orphanage who looked a cross between an high school and a penitientary. It didn't feel much of a win changing the antiseptic white walls for the dirty grey ones of what he now called home. His plan to blend into the background was going well until his broken brain decided to have a meltdown right in the middle of the cafeteria. In one violent twitching of his body they all knew the truth, the ugly truth that he was damaged goods, broken, a freak and that picking on him would probably lighten up the dullness of their day. So it started as like some fucking competition like who could make him convulse the quickest or the most embarrassingly, like that enlightening time Theo got him right outside the showers , having your floppy dick free to bounce and slap against your stomach in front of a room full of teenage boys might sound like a bad porno but the reality of it was much more dire. It seem flashing lights was his downfall and he silently cursed every mobile maker for including a flashlight on every goddamn model. On the plus side being sent to the Outerworld was a blessing in itself and not just because of one Nathan Miller who somehow decided to befriend him after all. He hadn't been easy at first Nate had his guard up but he didn't let his initial one word answers put him off. He was starved for friendship so he chipped at the wall Miller built around himself and now he was getting long sentences and some flashes of what he'd been before he died which seem to be a snarky asshole. Miller made space for him in his little fortress of solitude and it felt good to be on the inside of something. The more Nate opened up the more his feelings for the dark skinned boy grew maybe it was just finding comfort between 2 lost boys but it felt like more. It was like living a double life, one that was real where he was the butt of a never ending joke and the other that felt more tangible than breathing, happy encircled in the tight embrace of the dead.


	59. Cocked and loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sure Bryan knows how to use a gun if he needs to, but he wants to be able to spear with his hands. So, he asks Miller to train him. Their first day training would be so much easier if every time Miller ended pinning him down wasn't so fucking hot. Is a boner a weapon? [smut]

Bryan had too many close calls with Ice nation and even though he was easily the best shot to come out of Farm station he was seriously lacking on fighting skills compared to the grounders. So after finally being reunited with Nathan and seeing him in action it was clear he needed to step up if he wanted to survive, being pragmatic and kind wasn’t gonna cut it down here on Earth. Miller agreed and they moved the bed against the wall to give themselves more space to spar. Bryan made his boyfriend promised to not take it easy, he needed to learn to keep them both safe. Nate attacked first, swinging for his face determined to knock him out. Bryan ducked but knuckles still connected with his shoulder. It stung but he shook it off quickly. But now it was on and he threw himself at Nate cos he was more into close contact than a demonstration of Muay Thai. He send them both flying on the floor, bodies aligning naturally. Bryan dug his knee onto Miller’s ribs trying to gain momentum so he could weaken Miller’s death grip on both of his wrists. He dared a peek at his boyfriend’s face and found him already looking at him, their gaze locking in a battle of will just like their bodies. Bryan tugged and twisted his body but nothing was loosening his man’s vice like grip. He inclined his face to bring it a few inches closer to Miller’s . His boyfriend’s eyes dropped to his cupid bow lips. In a flash Miller pushed off until he was getting the upper hand and crowded his body onto Bryan, his strong knees pressing unapologetically on his inner thighs effectively pinning him down. Bryan wasn’t subdued though he bucked onto the weight above him managing to free one of his hands. The younger boy bitch slapped him like a wronged woman in one of those shows Nate always forced him to watch on the Ark. His head lolled to the side with the force of it. Bryan managed to free his other hand grabbing his man by the back of the neck whilst Miller dug his knees deeper into the meat of his legs lowering himself hard on his body. He felt himself chubbing up in his pants, his dick apparently misreading the situation Nate being on top of him all sweaty and strung up as something else. Miller, the asshole smirked ‘we said no weapon Bry’ he declared way too satisfied with this turn of event. Really he deserved the headbutt and the following split lip if anyone asked Bryan. Miller let go of his wrists to grab hold of his own face blood seeping between his fingers. The anger and absolute hatred Bryan expected to see never came instead he was faced with what could be only described as a proud look. He snaked his arm to the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. The metallic taste of blood hitting his taste buds wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It felt carnal and Bryan sucked at the busted lip lapping his tongue inside the abused flesh. Miller whimpered but his dick poked his hip needy and desperate. Nate pulled out to breathe feeling blood dribble from his open sore and Bryan licked his chin clean palming him roughly through his trousers. Miller pulled on his flowing locks bringing their faces together 'blow me’ he barked expression hard but pupils dark consummed in lust. He didn’t even give him a second before pushing his face hard on his groin. Bryan’s too eager hands were nearly shaking as he slid his zipper down. Cock springing free slapping him hard on the face, staining his cheek an angry red. He opened his mouth swallowing Miller’s girth like he’d trained all his life to suck dicks. He let his boyfriend hold his face and use him, deprave him with deep thrusts, gag him with need, force him to accomodate and swallow around his cock. His throat shivering with the constant pressure but finally he was rewarded with a mouthful of bitter warm spunk. Tears were escaping his eyes when Miller pulled out too sensitive for Bryan to keep milking him out. Nathan just laid there too blissed out to move as Bryan raised on his haunches jerking himself hard, tendons and veins tensing under his creamy skin as he brought himself to completion. Shooting his load all over a prone Miller, painting his face and chest in jets of warm cum. Yea Bryan definitely knew how to use his weapon.


	60. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you please write something with one of them tipsy or drunk blurting out thing that he didn't have the gut to tell when is sober?

Bryan was so wasted. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Murphy, make booze he said, you know how to grow shit he said and you even enjoy learning new things he said. He really wanted to get in with Miller's new friend and not just because he was worried that Nate would realise that 2 years was a big age gap. Miller kissed him, just a soft press of full lips on his slacked mouth. He'd been so shocked he barely kissed back. Miller must have thought he was too young, not ready for him. Bryan was ready hell he wanted to be ready.They were like puzzle pieces fitting together making sense as well as a pretty picture. Separately they were just mishaped broken boys. So Bryan did what he thought he would never do, broke the tight laws of the Ark by stealing produce and making some kind of hooch in his bedroom. He had to try it before giving it to his best friend, it had to be good enough. It tasted rank so he tried adjusting it by putting some sweetened berries. He took another sip, added another berry and on and on until he was nicely buzzed. He staggered to Alpha station with the determination of the inebriated. Murphy noticed him first and bumped Miller's shoulder whispering something that sounded suspiciously like 'your boyfriend'. Miller turned around a smile brightening as soon as he caught a glimpse of him. Bryan stumbled nearly faceplanting before he could reach him. 2 strong arms grabbed him before his face could make acquaintance with the dirty floor. Bryan started to giggle telling his friend that he was literally falling for him. Miller's eyes widened before his hand started to gently stroke his face. It felt so good and Bryan leaned into the touch closing his eyes humming delightfully. Miller dragged hin into his quarters Bryan nuzzling into his warmth and breathing in the easy affection. Nate deposited him on his bed and Bryan rolled over burying his face in freshly clean sheets. Blindingly reaching behind him the pale boy extended his hand towards his best friend mumbling into the pillow. Infuriantingly charmed by Bryan's drunken behaviour Miller couldn't help but sit next to him and running his fingers through his friend's damp fringe. 'I love you' Bryan breathed out as sleep crushed his consciousness. 'I love you too baby' Miller admitted smiling stupidly to himself.


	61. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nate's dad walking in on Bryan and Nate doing their lovelove stuff

The first time David Miller walked in on his son in bed with the younger child he smiled sweetly at the two young boys keeping warm snuggled under the covers and into each other. He heard all about the young boy from Farm station Nathan nearly gushed about how his new friend could jump from his bed to the door hanging on like a monkey in that stupid 'can't touch the floor' game they had invented together. It was nice that his son found a friend he clicked so much with. It was the first of many sleepovers through the years it felt like he gained a new son and he couldn't blame Bryan for preferring the comfier Alpha station. David was finally getting home after an exhausting shift on the Ark. He loved his son, he truly did and since his wife died a year ago Nathan had become the centre of his world but damn he would totally exchange him for a son that could pick up his own socks. He noticed the extra pair of shoes lying against the wall, no surprise there the little farm boy spent more time in his son's bed than his own. Maybe he should have said something by now, tried to establish rules, questioned what kind of relationship they really had. They had always been so close, so touchey feely with each other, it was beyond a simple friendship they were bonded like brothers and he promised himself he would have the talk with Miller if they turned into lovers. Nate had been so brave watching his mother's immobile body fly out of the funeral chamber. He didn't cry, he grinded his teeth and said nothing. David try to reach out but he was too emotionally broken to be any kind of support. Bryan had come over , being there for his son the way Nathan needed whilst he was too overcome with grief burying himself in the soothing embrace of a bottle of whiskey. He checked on Nate that night and found him in the arms of his friend tears falling freely dampening Bryan's shirt. The younger boy was offering gentle support and Nathan clung to him desperately. Bryan became such a constant, an extension of Nathan that maybe he deluded himself in thinking that it was platonic or maybe he still saw Nate as a young boy like time stopped passing after his wife flew out of their life. He opened the bedroom door like he had done a thousand time before to be faced with his son's bare ass bouncing up and down on top of a also very naked Bryan. He choked on his own spit whilst his son scrambled off the other boy both looking shame faced. He closed the door and putting on his best dad voice informed the 2 boys that they needed to get dressed and meet him in the kitchen. He drowned a finger of Jack Daniels trying to mentally prepare himself for the talk none of the concerned parties were looking forward to.


	62. Shipwrecked

Miller blinked slowly taking account of his surroundings. The sun was shining powerfully searing his skin in moisture. He struggled to get himself up , his body weakened after being thrown overboard and fighting the current to stay alive. He had no idea where he was but by the look of things this island wasn’t populated. Damn just his luck, being shipwrecked when he finally made it second in command, he was the youngest who ever got the honour. His father would look for him for sure but the chances of being found were pretty low. His stomach grumbled signalling that it was probably time for him to get away from the beach and find sustenance. He ventured under the trees relishing the cool air under the shadow. His knowledge of fruits and vegetation was limited but he was pretty sure the sweet succulent red balls in a bush were berries. He barely grabbed a handful when something sharp poked the back of his neck. He subconsciously held his breath as he turned around slowly. The young man now facing him wasn’t what he was expecting from a native of this island, his skin seemed unaffected by the boiling sun, nearly evanligical in its paleness. His hair were falling into his eyes which were narrowed in obvious threat. His body was very lean and well muscled and it stirred a feeling deep in his gut that he never felt to that degree. He felt attraction to men before but as it was highly frowned upon he excelled in hiding that fact. The man that was more a teenager than a man was staring at him with an intensity that consummed before poking him harder with what seem to be a self made weapon, sharp and unforgiving. ‘Who are you?’ he said his voice scratchy, uncertain and rough from disuse. 'Miller, Nathan Miller,second to Captain Bellamy on The Ark’ Miller replied almost on command. The younger man frowned but lowered his weapon and started to walk away after obviously deducing that the guy with ripped up clothes and no weapon wasn’t a threat to him. Nathan followed him like a lost puppy for the next few days. He didn’t speak much but he was highly resourceful, he knew all about the nature surrounding them, knew how to hunt and somehow despite the unwavering show of mistrust always fed him and looked after him. Miller started to wonder how long this boy had been stuck here on his own to be so comfortable. After a few days the pale boy told him his name and allowed him to share his makeshift hut at night. Bryan was starting to trust him and even enjoy his company nearly as much as Miller did. So obviously this is when Miller went and ruined it all. The day had started so well he woke up his arms wrapped around a strong chest that was breathing in a peaceful rhythm. Bryan smiled at him and made him a nice breakfast of fresh fruits and they even shared a few jokes. Miller on a companionable high chose that moment to ask him how long he’d been there. Bryan dragged him along the forest holding onto his wrist in a firm grip that in no way he imagined holding onto something else. They reached a waterfall and as they made their way though it they ended up in a cave with only the hollow glow of the outside daylight shining their way inside. One wall was covered in a lot of 'I’  counting out the days. There was so many, it was terrifying to contemplate that he had spent what added up to 4 years all alone and self reliant. 'How old were you when you landed here?’ Miller asked eyes still focussed on the wall. '12’ Bryan mumbled. The shock of his answer iced his veins in fear. 'Your parents didn’t look for you?’ Miller said still appalled at the discovery.'Float you’ Bryan spat at him eyes angry and wet from unshed tears before storming off and disappearing behind the water curtain of the waterfall. Miller was lost, he had no idea how to get back to camp or even if he would be allowed to stay if he ever found it. He felt guilty for what he said, insinuated that his parents didn’t care, left him there on purpose. Truth was they probably thought he was dead, mourned him for the past 4 years and why would his dad think any differently. Jesus he was stuck here and without Bryan he would never make it. The worst part wasn’t just that he needed Bryan in order to survive he genuinely missed him, missed his cute tooth gap smile, missed the way he would square up to him but still kept him warm at night. And in a selfish way Bryan was all his, he was the only one who knew that he was there, breathing, alive, vibrant and so beautiful. And now he lost him and that was hurting his heart. He wobbled around the forest eating what the nature offered him, uncaring of what it was. That night was the coldest he ever experienced. The humid grass underfoot was chilling his bones. Without the fire of camp and Bryan’s warm embrace he was gonna freeze to death in the island unrelenting night chill. He felt dizzy, sad and weak and just closed his eyes in exhaustion. He felt the ground shifting underneath him and heard some words that he couldn’t make out in his confused mind. Bryan came for him, he was saving his life again as underserving as Miller was. Bryan rubbed his feet and along his legs after sitting him in front of the fire. It was painful as the blood rush through his body and he hoped that Bryan would associate his constant moaning with that fact and not because of the way his strong fingers were kneading his tired muscles. He mumbled apologies all night until the exhaustion won over. It was like starting over again, slowly coaxing Bryan out of his protective shell. And one night as they were eating Bryan told him that he’d been on a ship that got attacked by Ice Nation. They killed his parents whilst he was hiding in a closet. They ransacked and killed everyone , he hid listening to the massacre happening all around him and when he tried to escape he fell overboard. He was alone, truly alone all his people were gone. Miller held him, promising him that he would never be alone again, that he had him. And his words felt like more than a promise but a vow written in blood. Days and nights went by and Miller grew more confident to ask questions. Bryan blushed furiously as he asked if he had ever kissed anyone. Bryan replied 'no’ through his embarrassment, cheeks flushing so hard it was like his own power source. Miller came closer and ran his fingers along his face the heat he found tickling the tip of his fingers pleasantly. He gently put his lips on the younger man both their eyes wide open the entire time. He pulled away until a hand grabbed his bicep and brought him closer 'more’ Bryan asked closing his eyes and Miller smiled before wholeheartedly complying. The kissing certainly became a strong part of their routine, they would bestow each other little kisses during the day but as soon as the sun went down they kissed languorously for hours, tasting and exploring each other’s mouth. Miller was so hard that he had to claim he needed to answer nature call just so he could jerk all the sexual tension out of his system. The next morning he couldn’t believe his eyes , there was a ship, and not just any ship but the Ark itself was floating about 20 miles north of the island. All he had to do was signal their presence using smoke coming from the camp fire. He would finally be rescued, his dad will come down hard on him but it will soon be resolved he would soon go back to his old life. He turned around watching Bryan gather some berries with an innocent smile on his face. He faced the boat again and whispered 'may we meet again’ before joining the younger man. Bryan threw an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.  He finally found his place in the world.


	63. Wanderer part 4

It hurts, half the side of his face was pulsing with pain. His life continued to hit rock bottom. The bullying had now escalated to physical violence and there was no escape from that. At least when he would have a fit his mind would go and visit Miller, the dark skinned boy that lit him up from deep inside. And maybe that had been his downfall his peers wanted him to suffer not get a free trip to Deadworld. He took the habit of sneaking out of the communal sleeping area and lock himself into a cleaning cupboard, the smell of chemicals pungeant in a way that made his brain vibrate. He didn't care any more he didn't care for this weakened body that betrayed him with every probing light. He didn't care for the residue of existence he called his life. Nothing mattered here and leaving this world would be a relief, so let him pass out from the chemical fumes and be reunited with his parents, be with the boy who look at him like he was something, who made him feel something. He closed his eyes , enamoured with the feeling of falling asleep. Soon he could feel the arms of his lover tighten around his waist in a possessive grip that never bit just anchored. Miller felt him appearing, it was like a tickle under his skin, an itch he couldn't scratch. Atom by atom sucking the space against him until warmth settled against his chest and he blinked up to see the bruised up face of the boy that owned his heart. Anger flashed in his eyes, red tinting the edge of his vision as he was swallowed by the powerful emotion. There was nothing he could do, the world that he wanted back in was destroying the only thing that meant anything to him. He thought he felt powerless in the face of Death but that was nothing compared to this. He couldn't protect Bryan, save him like the younger man did for him. He wanted to make Bryan feel good, to make him feel loved, in control of every touch that was put on his body instead of punished by hateful fists. He asked before sliding his hand, stroking the pale skin of his toned stomach, the muscles dancing under his fingertips through nerves and lust. 'I wanna make you feel good' Miller declared as he planted gentle kisses over bruised skin. His hands stroking in a soothing non demanding manner. 'Tell me what you need pretty boy' Miller breathed out between nuzzling his face under the boy's sharp jaw. 'This...here...with you' Bryan replied his body rendered pliant under Miller's gentle touch.  
Miller couldn't deny his own feelings anymore so he kissed Bryan who kissed back fervently, his hands trembled as he took his jeans off, adrenaline rushing through his body. He missed this feeling so much. Bryan unrepenting eagerness to mould himself closer still and him barely breathing he wants him so much. As soon as all clothes are shed Nathan picked Bryan up his slender legs wrapping around his muscled hips tightly. He could feel the raise and fall of his chest as he gasped and moaned into his mouth. Taking him apart and closer with each kisses and grind of their sweat covered bodies. He teased a finger at Bryan's entrance and the boy pulled away exposing his long neck as he whimpered his name, egging him on to continue opening him up to his forceful but gentle touch. 3 fingers deep now and Bryan is hard and leaking every thrusts of his fingers bringing out the most delicious sounds. He can't wait any longer as he cages the flushed body against the wall and eases him down onto his engorged dick. He succumbs to the sensation of Bryan's body the warmth welcoming him and the tightness fitting his aching member like a glove. He pulls out leaving just the tip in and slams back in as he gazes into the eyes of his lover. Bryan's lips parts but no sound comes out as he becomes overwhelmed with pleasure. Miller continue to pound into him his arms burning as his lover hangs on for dear life. Their bodies set the rhythm by themselves as if they were meant to be encased that way. Giving to each other every whim and want. He can feel the tingling sensation of his impending orgasm building low in his gut and he knows Bryan is close too. He feels him tightening around him, his prostate vibrating in an unadulterated explosion as he cums hard on his chest. Painting every muscle and crany in his milky essence. The picture of his boy coming apart is too much and Miller comes with a grunt collapsing on the boy. He hears Bryan gasp so Miller rolls off him thinking he was crushing him only to see his beautiful naked form blink and stutter as it lost its solidity. Miller tries desperately to hold on but his fingers only found air. He was gone and Miller let out a frustrated cry at the unfairness of it all.


	64. Wanderer part 5

Feelings...Since Bryan walked into his non existence he experienced more feelings than he had when he was a corporeal being. Miller could still hear the promise whispered in his ear as his lover was cruelly dragged back to reality. 'Tonight will be the night'. He knew what it meant. Tonight will be the night where Bryan joins him for good, nobody will rip him away ever again. He will gaze into Bryan's hazel eyes and never have to return. He was so happy, acting out of character he demolished the walls he built around himself. Him and Bryan could construct a new place for an 'us' he dreamed of for far too long. He knew some people's faces but not their stories they always reminded him that they too were dead and even though it should have made him feel some kind of connection it always irked him. He wanted to mellow in his hurt not compare it to other or feel solidarity and form some kind of friendship. Before Bryan pain and suffering had been his only companions but the pale boy slowly brought him acceptance and joy. Bryan was the light he never saw the first time he made his way through the death tunnel. The lost souls were looking at him in shock as he was willingly interacting with them, a smile cracking his usual demeanor every time he thought of a sweet face and strong shoulders. He was soon stopped by firm hands closing around his neck grabbing violently short of choking him. The man was demanding his attention, wanting to show him the world he neglected to acknowledge for the past 6 years. 'Lena over here she is a departed but with a mind too strong to give in and move through to the after life, some have their revenge child to feed and no longer seek the ultimate passage, him over there his name is Akule he is a nonentity, a child unbirthed, a life stuck between 2 worlds he can never be part of, nonentity can sometimes become guardian angels but he is too lost, then you have wanderers like your little boyfriend who can navigate the worlds and help everyone but you have stuck him here in your selfishness' the older man explained anger radiating through his form. 'Let me go' Miller begged he couldn't think properly not when he was faced with the error of his actions, how he kept a boy that was too special to him to allow him to be special for others. This place took his life they won't take his love from him too he babbled as he fought to loosen the man's grip on his neck. 'You egotistic boy you are not even a departed you are a dormant' the man spat his face dangerously close to Miller.' A dormant?' Nate asked confused. 'You are in a coma, have been for the past 6 years and now you just killed the man you love'  
_______________________________________________  
Bryan checked for the hundredth time that the blades were still secured underneath his sole. It was strange to move through the real world knowing you will be leaving it. The fugacious life waning as the minutes passed by. Every dig at his broken brain meant nothing anymore he was nearly already gone. Maybe his life wouldn't have been completely in vain, maybe whoever find his bloodless body would get a first class education on the reality of bullying or maybe he'll just be ridiculed as a coward at least he won't be there to hear it. Soon he will be with Nathan two lives departed but in Death they will be as one united over after. He made his way to the cleaning cupboard at lights out. The pungeant smell barely noticeable anymore. He untucked the sharp blade and ran the meat of his thumb along it. He hissed watching the blood dripping out of the fresh cut. He brought the injured digit between his lips suckling the mangled skin. He hardly noticed the lightbulb flickering as he rolled his sleeve to gain access to the pale expanse of his wrist. Another flicker. He wondered if he should go across or along before deciding that along would probably be quicker. Another flicker and another like an invisible moth was dancing inside the bulb. Shadows and light dancing , pulsing, vibrating. Switching his brain on and off repeatedly, his body jerking, his grip tightening around the blade as his body tensed up. He felt some hands reaching for him, nice caring hands that felt like feathers as they passed through his own, insubstencial but soothing. He kept reaching until he opened his eyes in the Outerworld Miller silently crying and mumbling apologies.


	65. A bit of an animal part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major smut with a side of bestiality.

They fell into some kind of routine, Bryan got used to falling asleep to a beast on his back and waking up with a gorgeously naked man and a raging hard on. He always had to furiously beat off in the bathroom after his werewolf friend/ boyfriend returned to his Alpha and pack. Nate was like a silent presence at night comforting and confusing. He knew he was interested in something more, the hard cock poking him every night said as much but Miller never tried to take things further just happy to softly make out with him his hips as far away as he could without their lips detaching. It was maddening and if things continued this way Bryan would feel compelled to buy his shower wall diner after the number of times he took his frustrations on it. The next day at school he approached Harper after assuring that Jasper was as far away from this conversation as possible. After a few seconds of worrying how to broach the subject Bryan just blurted it out all over his arguably best friend. Harper froze her uneaten lunch half way to her mouth before composing herself enough to tell him to just sleep naked since according to her his Marvel pijamas stopped being cute in second grade. Bryan went to bed thoroughly cleaned and even fingered himself a little a tease, an invitation, an opening. He could hear the wolf making his way across his room , the nerves and anticipation was making his heart do an uncomfortable tap dance whilst he held his breath. Miller crawled on the floor, he knew his mate wasn't asleep but eagerly waiting for him and he felt a thrill runs through his entire animal body. Bryan smelt freshly showered and Miller frowned at the offending shower gel masking his boyfriend's naturally enticing scent. He wanted to lick him until every piece of flesh smelt just right. He moved the covers to settle behind Bryan only to be met by glorious smooth skin surrounding a very round pert ass. A whine escaped his throat and before his brain could fully catch up his long rosy tongue had already licked a strip of the delectable derriere that was clearly presented to him. He couldn't he shouldn't once he would consummate this relationship Bryan would be his mate impaled on his knot without his consent or understanding of what it meant. Bryan choked on a moan at the wet intrusion between his butt cheeks and feeling like a 2 dollars whore he raised his hips higher spreading his legs slightly in a neon sign of 'more please I need' words that he might have even said as the need felt too strong to be contained in his constricted throat. Miller didn't know if Bryan knew how close to his wolf he could take him and how exciting it was. He had sex before as a man not a werewolf, his wolf happy to turn away and let him have his dirty way with the latest guy he brought home. He let his snout rest on the sensitive skin of the younger man's lower back breathing him whilst his tongue slowly teased the tender skin of his hole. He nosed lower enabling his tongue to breach the tightness and glide against the internal nerves. Bryan whimpered, feeling depraved for letting the animal form inside of him but the wrongness of the act didn't seem to temper the slow rolling grind of his hips. He could feel the wolf's whiskers tickling the inside of his thighs as he blindly reached behind him grabbing just by the beast's ear, gripping hard at the fur he found there. Miller was so turned on at his boyfriend's ardour, a boy that accepted him for what he was , understanding the werewolf need to be let in in either form. Bryan's legs were shaking through the sensations, the rough wet tongue diving further pressing hard on his prostate with each lick. He was gonna cum from that long tongue fully intent on making his brain leak out of his ears through the uncharted new experience. He came with a scream as close of a howl as a fully human Bryan could manage. He crashed into his pillows whilst the cracking of shifting bones were rippling against his sweat covered back. Miller peppered soft kisses against the flushed skin between his boy's shoulder blades. Bryan turned around to face him, his eyes glazed over, a deep red tinting his cheeks and kissed him. He could taste himself on the human tongue of his lover. It was hot and his dick gave a valiant twitch of interest. Miller broke their embrace grabbing Bryan's chin so he could bore his intense gaze on to him, each word coming out of his mouth seeming forced and uncomfortable. The fear of rejection was wafting in the air as Miller waited for Bryan's response to his question a proposal more tying than a regular marriage, once mated you couldn't un-mate well Miller couldn't, not that the unmated version of him would ever err away from Bryan. He'd fallen in love with the boy as much as the wolf who chose him. He was in it for good either way but Bryan deserved to know, to be let in his world with his eyes fully opened. Eyes that were now crinkling at the corner as a large tooth gapped smile was thrown his way 'Come on knot me wolf boy!' Bryan declared rubbing his half mast dick still moist from his earlier release all over Miller's hard as rock boner. The soft slide of their members had Miller's growling under his breath, god this boy was driving him mad the smell of lust alone was delicious and heady. His fingers itched with the need to feel in this form what his wolf devoured thoroughly. Bryan's hole was a welcoming heat still wet and loose giving easily around his digits. He guided his throbbing member to the fluttering hole. He dove in , one firm hand positioned tightly on Bryan's hip to take away any pain from his uncontrollable passion. They moaned in unison when his balls slapped against the bubble shaped ass of his mate. It felt so tight so right like 2 puzzle pieces that were meant to be encased together to reveal the full picture that you couldn't even glimpse at before, like all this time he had been playing at being real and now he was feeling it, like everything had led him here to this union, this fusion of ultimate destiny. 'Mine' Miller growled as he pistoned his hips into the body beneath him. Bryan's lips were on his swallowing all his further love claims. The movements were getting too staccated with his high-speed powerful thrusts for the kiss to be much more than their mingling breath on each other's tingling lips. Miller could feel his knot forming, the feeling was strange but exhilarating as every ounce of cum he ever could produce was gathering in the inflated ring of skin around his shaft. Bryan was a blubbering mess of choked off moans as his boyfriend's knot settled warmly against his prostate, pushing him insistently closer to the edge of release. Miller felt like a wave of constant orgasms were crashing into him, pure unadulterated pleasure was vibrating from his balls to the over enlarged girth of his cock. He rolled his hips unlocking the last resistance left in Bryan as his penis shot out stream of spunk painting Miller's chest with its eggshell milk. They held each other during the after shock of their mutual highs bodies spread out heart opened and mated.


End file.
